Frozen Fire
by BossBishGlambert
Summary: My friend Lanie helps with random pieces of this story, so thank you dear(: This is a sequel to my fanfic 'Tattoo'. Read that one first, otherwise you won't understand anything going on. There are small elements in the story from multiple movies, ergo why it can't be put into a specific category. Characters are parodies. Mature content, violence, heavy language. ADOMMY! and Casik!
1. The Surprise

**'Adam Glambert' is intended to be a parody of the real life person Adam Lambert and I'm doing what I can to make him an original character. There may be similarities to Adam Lambert, but since I'm doing a parody those similarities are hard to avoid. Sadly, I've never met Adam Lambert, so I have no clue how he'd act, but my character of Adam Glambert is intended as an original character so Adommy fans can be satisfied ;D  
**

"Babe… Babe… Wake up…" The dimmer switch is turned on ever so slightly. Adam sits up slowly, looking around.

"What?" he asks. Tommy smiles.

"Here, drink this," Tommy says, handing Adam a small plastic cup full of blue liquid. Adam raises a brow.

"What the fuck is this?" Adam asks.

"Mouthwash. Drink it," Tommy says.

"Why?" Adam asks, staring at it sleepily.

"Cause I said so," Tommy retorts, drinking his own. The liquid burns in his mouth as he transfers it from side to side all along the inside of his mouth. He swallows it warily, opening his mouth for air. The air slightly soothes his burning tongue. He smiles at Adam, who is now drinking the liquid as instructed, but with caution and hesitation.

"What was that for?" Adam questions. Tommy leans toward him on the bed, diminishing the space between them. He closes in the final gap with a gentle kiss. Adam smiles into this kiss.

"Because, I love you," Tommy whispers softly, kissing Adam again. They smile, perfectly content.

"What are you doing this for?" Adam asks, looking at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"The kids are all asleep…" Tommy whispers into Adam's ear, kissing along his neck. Adam shudders.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Adam asks. Tommy stops kissing him and leans back to look him in the eyes.

"Seriously?" he asks. Adam shrugs. "I want you to make love to me, Adam," Tommy continues whispering gently. Adam smiles weakly.

"This early?"

"We cannot do it during the day, and we have agreed not to put any of the kids in school until they can start high school, so they are going to be home all day. They might try to sleep with us at night, so how could we ever know when the time is appropriate unless it is spontaneously? Ergo, do me, please…" Tommy explains, kissing Adam's neck again. The sexual tension increases by every passing second, tempting Adam to no end.

"Oh, Taomalia…" Adam mumbles, using Tommy's real first name. "I can't believe I've never asked you before, but what's your last name?" Tommy smiles as he kisses Adam's neck.

"I don't have one," Tommy says, his voice vibrating against Adam's neck like electricity. He gently lays Adam down and lifts his shirt. Adam shudders lightly as Tommy kisses along his torso, the cool feel of his skin awakening every nerve in Adam's body.

"How?" Adam questions, running his fingers through Tommy's hair playfully. Tommy lifts Adam's shirt up and over his head, slipping off his own in half a second. Adam smiles.

"I do not know. I just do not. People just know who I am," Tommy continues to kiss Adam's chest, moving back up to his neck. He lies on top of Adam softly, the shuffling of fabric and skin being the only sound other than their soft voices and light breathing.

"Well… that's so perfect…" Adam mumbles.

"Why?" Tommy asks, touching Adam's chest and kissing his nose. Adam smiles widely and gently moves Tommy off of him. He reaches over to the bedside table and opens the last drawer, pulling out a small black box. He climbs out of the bed slowly, pulling Tommy's arm to follow.

He positions Tommy straight in front of him and kneels down onto one knee, holding the box up to Tommy. Tommy eyes begin to widen and water, and he covers his mouth with his hands in shock.

Adam smiles wildly, taking a deep breath. He looks directly into Tommy's deep brown eyes, beginning to tear up himself.

"Taomalia, my love, my heart, the father of my two incredible children, the most amazing person I've ever had the immense pleasure of meeting… Will you marry me and take to you my last name?" Adam opens the box, presenting a small golden band with two diamonds across the center, framed by two lines on either side. The inside has the words _Taomalia, my love_ carved in cursive.

Tommy takes the ring from its padded case, sliding the cold shape on the fourth finger of his left hand and smiling. It's a perfect fit. He lets the tears flow freely from his eyes, looking back at Adam.

"Yes…" he whispers, but it grows louder until it's a complete shout. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand billion million jillion times yes!" Adam chuckles, standing back up and calming Tommy down. He links their hands together, pulling Tommy close. He bends his neck down, kissing Tommy in his favourite manner.

He touches his lips to Tommy's gently, breathing through his nose softly and making Tommy laugh. He slowly, _slowly_ slides his tongue into Tommy's mouth, feeling the shudders all across his and Tommy's bodies.

Once his tongue is as far as it'll reach, he slides it along Tommy's tongue, exchanging flavours, or, "swapping spit". Adam takes his tongue out of Tommy's mouth slowly, savouring every second of it. Tommy smiles. Adam kisses him this way another four times before they fall against the bed hopelessly.

"I love you so much…" Adam whispers, tickling Tommy's nose with his breath. Tommy blushes hard and smiles.

"I love you more…" Tommy says, smiling and pulling Adam close, kissing him once again.

"I got you a ring," Adam says, "I'm pretty sure I love you more right now…"

"Oh Adam!" Tommy exclaims, covering his mouth again. He blushes brightly as he stares at the ring. "When did you get this?"

"I talked to my mom when we went shopping for some of Leila's clothes. I told her about it and showed her what I thought you might like. I put down-payments on it and mom picked it up the other day. I wasn't sure exactly how to present it to you, but I thought just now that the time was appropriate." Adam explains. Tommy giggles and looks at the ring again, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"It is so shiny and pretty," Tommy whispers. Adam laughs. "Now I am going to have to get you one that is so much better!" Adam rolls his eyes.

"We don't have to worry about that right now, Glitterbaby," Adam whispers into Tommy's ear, biting his earlobe. Tommy laughs.

"So, what _do_ we have to worry about… _fiancé_…?" Tommy questions, swaying left and right with Adam in a dance-like motion. Their pelvises push together as they sway slightly against the edge of the bed where they fell, increasing the tension between them even more. Adam smiles sweetly, nuzzling into Tommy's neck and taking a deep breath through his nose, taking in Tommy's scent.

"You don't need to worry about anything but breathing," Adam mumbles into his neck.

"And what do _you_ worry about?"

"I'm in charge of putting you on Cloud 9."

"How long is this gonna last?"

"As long as you want it to…" Adam whispers, touching Tommy's chest and kissing his neck gently. Tommy smirks, twisting and turning in Adam's arms until he's on the bed completely, naked from glitter. He smiles seductively, motioning Adam forward, who's also now stripped down to nothing. Adam smiles and climbs on top of Tommy like a predator and its prey.

"Sing to me," Tommy pleads. Adam smiles.

"You are my lava… My lava flow… Burn like no other… Right to the core… Just like the constellations… we shine... No wreck or ruin, our planets align…" Tommy interrupts him with a powerful kiss.

"Sorry… I could not help myself… continue please."

"The tide and the moon, yeah, you pull like the sea. In waves I can feel ya; you're my ecstasy…"

"Beautiful, Babyboy…"

"The lamb and the lion, lay down in peace... Like air to the fire, I need you to breathe…"

Tommy interrupts him again with a kiss, to which Adam laughs and replies to.

"Tommy!" he giggles. "Do you want me to sing or not?!"

"I do!" Tommy whispers loudly, kissing Adam again, cutting through the sentence between every few words, pausing to kiss his lover. "But I… cannot… contain myself…"

"Well, now we're going by the rules _I_ play. May I continue?" Tommy nods, and Adam begins singing again.

"After the thunder… must come the rain… after our beautiful karma… must come the pain… just like the constellations… we fade… as blades of sunlight… send, send night away…" Tommy stops him again with another kiss. Adam sighs.

"I love you," Tommy says, kissing him over and over.

"I love you, Glitterbaby…" Adam mumbles, kissing Tommy in his favourite way again…


	2. The Birthday

**May 7th, sometime in the morning.**

"Where are we supposed to get our money from?" Adam asks as he watches his fiancé cook breakfast.

"Oh, Adam," he says, "I have lived a long time. I have bank accounts and stocks all over the world. We could live in Boca." Adam laughs.

"Really?"

"Duh," his fiancé says. Adam smiles and leans over the counter, kissing him. Tommy licks his lips, the taste lingering.

"Cool… so what's on today's agenda?" Adam asks as his love hands him a plate of their usual—some sort of concoction with bone marrow in it.

"I do not know, love…"

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Adam questions, touching his cheek.

"Nothing… I was just thinking of the other day with Nicky and Casey…" he whispers, fiddling with his sparkling new wedding ring and smiling slightly. Adam takes his hand.

"Yeah…" Adam recalls. "That was some freaky shit…" Tommy laughs, remembering the sights he and Adam saw…

* * *

As I open the door quietly, Tommy steps in behind me. Casey and Dominic are too wrapped up in the presence of one another to notice us. We stand in the doorway, arms crossed, and the boys completely oblivious.

"This moment is so perfect, Nicky," Casey says. Dominic smiles and touches Casey's chest, straining his body for a kiss. He winces into the kiss unusually and moves away, startled. He looks at his arms like they're robotic, then, he looks to Casey, who's doing the same. Dominic opens his mouth for a second to speak, but suddenly he changes.

Tommy looks to me, frightened, his mouth open wide.

"Who are _you_?" Dominic asks the boy beside him. I raise a brow.

"Casey Cocksinen… Who are you?" the boy asks.

"Dominic Glambert…" The two boys stare at one another cautiously, sitting beside each other calmly.

"How could this have happened?" Tommy frets. I shrug.

"They're… kids?" I question. "They're six years old again!"

"This is fucking insane!" Tommy screams. His eyes widen. "Leila…" he whispers. My eyes widen as we scramble out of the room to enter Leila's.

Tommy opens the door slowly, peeking around the corner. He straightens up and relaxes. I step into the room and see Leila sleeping quietly in her bed. Just like Casey and Dominic, she's a six year old child again. I sigh and walk over to her, kissing her cheek. Tommy does the same and follows me back to Dominic's room. He and Casey are calmly talking about how tired they are.

"C'mon, Casey," Tommy says, picking him up and balancing him on his hip. Casey yawns adorably. "There is a room for you down the hall."

Tommy takes Casey to his room while I tuck Dominic in, putting clothes on him that actually fit. He yawns heavily, and I pull the covers up to his neck. He smiles. I kiss his nose, and he giggles.

"It's nice to know you actually like me now," I whisper.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" he asks. I smile.

"No reason… Go to sleep, Nicky. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy…"

My eyes start to water, and I smile. I close the door behind me and turn to see Tommy directly behind me. He spins me around and slams me into the wall roughly, knocking down a light fixture and cracking the wall. The glass from the light fixture shatters beside us, just barely missing our feet. I gasp, startled.

"Tommy! Don't do that! I don't want to wake them up!" I whisper loudly. He chuckles.

"Do not worry, babe. Come with me…" He pulls me to the bedroom quickly. I giggle, using glitter to unclothe myself. Tommy is even quicker than me, already waiting in bed. I pounce on him playfully, biting and kissing his neck. He moans, letting me feel the vibration of his voice through his throat.

I run my hands along his chest slowly, kissing all around his neck and shoulders. He shudders gently and speaks gently.

"Adam… I do not want to go slowly this time…" Tommy pants.

"Good, Glitterbaby, cause I wasn't going to…" I say, shoving myself inside of him, of course, with an excessive amount of lube. I work quickly and roughly, kissing him sweetly and passionately. He whimpers and moans in my arms.

"How long?" he whispers.

"Who gives a fuck? I love you."

* * *

"So, what's the matter?" Adam asks. Tommy shrugs.

"Do you think they will stay children forever?" he questions.

"I don't think so," Adam replies. "I think they changed for when we went to Mercury. Their bodies knew their purpose was to be stronger."

"What a strange magic… Well, at least we know what they will look like when they are older." Adam nods and laughs.

"That's gonna be a while from now," Adam says, shaking his head.

"Well, we should get them something expensive for their birthdays. Especially since Leila's is tomorrow…" Tommy whispers.

"Yeah, I know… Casey's is twenty-six days after, and Nicky's is thirty-eight days after that."

"Poor Nick…" Tommy laughs. "He's the baby…" Just as Tommy says this, Dominic walks sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Adam smiles and picks him up, balancing him on his hip.

"He is! He _my_ baby boy…" Adam marvels, playing with his son's hair.

"And _you_ are _mine_…" Tommy smirks, leaning upward for a kiss. Dominic yawns, and Adam and Tommy laugh.

"I'm hungry," Dominic says, his eyes still droopy. Adam smiles and kisses his cheek lightly.

"I'll make you something, and then you can go brush your teeth and get in the shower so we can go shopping," Adam says, walking to the couch and tossing Dominic onto the cushion. Dominic giggles.

As Adam cooks, Tommy walks to the end of the hallway into Casey's room. He's just woken up.

"C'mon Case. Come get breakfast." Casey nods and holds his arms out. Tommy sighs and smirks, picking the boy up and setting him on his hip. He carries Casey into the living room and sets him down. Casey runs straight to Dominic. Tommy turns and walks to the kitchen with Adam. Casey climbs onto the couch beside Dominic, scooting close to him and smiling.

Dominic hesitates a moment before scooting away from Casey, but Casey scoots back toward him again. Dominic moves away again, and Casey moves, too. Dominic sighs quietly and jumps off of the couch.

Casey rolls his eyes and hops off of the couch as well, parking himself next to Dominic. Dominic huffs.

"Why are you always _right there_?!" Dominic shouts. Casey raises a little brow and rolls his eyes again.

"Leila's asleep," he replies, "and you're cool. Why not?"

"It's freaky!"

"How?"

"Cause you're always all over me," Dominic complains.

"I'm not touching you, Nick."

"Shut the hell up, man," Dominic says calmly, looking at the kitchen door in hopes that one of his dads would walk through the door and save him from having to talk to Casey any more.

"What's up with you?" Casey asks. "You're suddenly so pissy. Are you on your man cycle or something?"

"Casey!" Dominic whispers loudly. Casey bursts into laughter, rolling onto his side in humor.

"You're so immature."

"You're such an ass. Lighten up!"

"I'd rather die," Dominic mumbles. Adam bursts through the kitchen door violently, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"Don't you dare say that!" he yells. Casey and Dominic jump, startled.

"Sorry…" Dominic whispers. Adam sighs deeply, going back into the kitchen and bringing Dominic's and Casey's food back into the living room. He hands it to them, sitting above them on the couch. Tommy flops down beside him, sharing a smoothie with his fiancé.

"I love you," he says, smiling. Adam smiles back and holds onto Tommy's chin, pulling him forward for a series of small kisses. He laughs into the kisses, tugging at Adam's shirt.

'_Tommy… Down kitty…'_

Tommy bursts into laughter, letting Adam's shirt go and sitting back upright on the couch. He leans over to play with Dominic's hair gently, running his fingers through it over and over.

"You guys love my hair, huh?" Dominic asks. Adam and Tommy chuckle and nod. Dominic smiles and leans against the couch, loving the feeling of someone messing with his hair.

"So, you guys, what do you think Leila might want for her birthday?" Tommy asks. Casey and Dominic pause, not quite sure. Casey speaks.

"Maybe she would want something with lots of glitter…"

"OH! OH! And purple!" Dominic pipes in.

"Lower your voice!" Adam whispers loudly.

"Whatever," Casey whispers. "Let's go!"

Tommy checks on Leila, who's sleeping soundly. He sprinkles a little glitter on her to keep her asleep for a while longer, and then he locks the house, glittering it as well to where no one but he or Adam could possibly get through. They all climb into the car and buckle up, heading to multiple stores.


	3. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

"Can't we just buy her a baby hippo?" Dominic asks, touching a pile of stuffed animals.

"No, Dominic. We are not buying her a fucking hippo," Adam says. Dominic looks at him facetiously.

"Not even a stuffed one?"

"Leila only likes unicorns," Casey mumbles. Adam and Dominic turn to look at him, eyebrows raised. "What…?" he asks slowly. They shake their heads. Tommy runs into their isle holding an enormous stuffed unicorn with a glittered mane. The animal is so large, it slightly drags the floor.

"Guys! This is fucking awesome!" Tommy yells. He runs into Adam with a soft 'oof'. Adam laughs, taking the animal and setting it beside him gently. He rolls his eyes and holds Tommy's chin for a kiss.

"Hey! Don't do that here! This is a place for children!" a woman roars. She has a vest on that shows she works at this store. Adam lets Tommy go, picking up the animal. The two watch in shock as a male-female couple laughs and kisses, but the woman walks straight past them.

"Fuck her," Tommy mumbles. Adam rolls his eyes again.

"I'm really sick of everyone being fucking homophobes…"

"It'll be okay, Daddy," Dominic says, taking Adam's hand. Adam smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

"Thanks, Nicky," Adam replies. Dominic flashes his perfectly white teeth proudly, nodding.

"So, are we getting this thing or not?" Casey asks.

"How much?" Adam asks. Dominic reads the tag.

"Two-twenty-three."

"That's cheap…" Adam puzzles.

"No, Adam," Tommy corrects. "Two-hundred-twenty-three full dollars." Adam's eyes widen.

"Oh…" Adam trails. Tommy laughs.

"It's no big deal, babe." Adam smiles. The four buy the toy and head back home, cursing the worker under their breaths.

As Tommy opens the door, he feels something strange in the air about him. He walks to Leila's room, and his breath stops in his throat when he finds his only daughter to be missing.

"Adam! Leila's gone!" Tommy screams. Adam steps out from in the kitchen, holding Leila in his arms, a brow raised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asks. Tommy stands there cluelessly, jaw opened wide idiotically.

"But… I… used glitter…" he mumbles.

"I slept with my force field, Daddy, so nothing would get to me. I just woke up and couldn't find anyone, so I just ate what you all left on the stove." Tommy laughs weakly.

"Our six-year-old daughter already knows how to take care of herself," Tommy says, walking over and kissing her cheek.

"I'm practically seven!" Leila whines.

"Oh, shut _UP_!" Dominic shouts, lounging on the couch lazily. Leila frowns.

"You shut up, asshole!" she retaliates.

"Hey!" Adam shouts. "Do _not_ say words like that!" Leila huffs, and Dominic sticks his tongue out. Casey, who's nearby, grabs Dominic's tongue roughly, keeping it outside of his mouth.

"Agh! "Leh geh!" he yells.

"Be nice to her!" Casey shouts. Dominic slaps his hand away and pouts, and Casey holds his arms up to Tommy. Tommy picks him up, bringing him to Leila. Leila smiles and kisses Casey's cheek, causing him to blush bright red.

He covers his face in Tommy's shoulder. Adam and Tommy laugh, sharing a quick kiss. Tommy sets Casey down, and Casey runs to Dominic, poking him for annoyance. Adam sets Leila down as well.

"Go play," he whispers into her ear, patting her once on the tush to get her going. She giggles, running straight to Casey.

"Crap," Tommy says. Adam raises a brow. "Nicky and Casey never got showers." Adam facepalms himself.

"Well, they can take one together. No big deal," Adam says. Tommy nods and begins the shower. Adam walks into the living room with Casey and Dominic.

"Dad, I'm bored," Dominic says whinily. Adam rolls his eyes.

"What temperature do you like your bath water?" he asks. Dominic and Casey speak at the same time.

"Hot."

"Cold."

Adam sighs and goes to Tommy.

"Casey wants hot, and Nicky wants cold."

"Well, get them to compromise."

"Dude. No."

"Well," Tommy sighs, "I'll use glitter to give them like a double-shower." Adam nods. Tommy uses glitter to make the new shower split down the middle with a large glittery glass wall separating the two shower head sides—one hot, one cold. Adam leads Dominic and Casey into the bathroom, showing them how the new shower works.

"What the hell, Dad?!" Dominic frets. "I can't share a shower with him!" Adam rolls his eyes.

"You're six. It's not a big deal. You won't even see each other," Adam explains. Dominic huffs, stepping into the cold shower and closing the curtain, stripping down to nothing. Casey does the same. Adam leaves to tend to Tommy and Leila while the boys shower.

After a couple of minutes, Dominic shower curtain starts to flutter. He pauses mid-wash, and his eyes widen as he watches the curtain frantically. Into Dominic's shower steps Casey, naked and dripping with scalding hot water. Dominic relaxes and watches Casey warily as he closes the curtain back and turns toward him. He takes a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I've known you, like, a year," he says softly. "I…" he trails. Dominic raises a brow. Casey hesitates two seconds before pushing Dominic's chest until he hits the shower wall. Casey presses his tiny, childishly full lips against Dominic's, making Dominic blush harshly. Suddenly, the cold water is hot against his cheeks from Casey's body temperature radiating onto him. He thinks to himself a moment, _'Or is Casey making the water hot with his mind like Leila has her force field?'_

Casey's tiny hands are hot against Dominic's chest and the small of his back. Dominic wonders how this blonde boy knows what exactly he's doing and how he himself finds the feeling of Casey's warm body against his frigid one so perfect and wonderful.

Casey breaks off the gentle kiss innocently, stepping back to look at Dominic warily, seemingly frightened. His hands cover his mouth, as if he's committed a deadly sin. Dominic watches his movements, confused. Casey blushes momentarily before jumping out of Dominic's shower and back into his own. Dominic ponders what just happened for a moment, touching his own lips with the tips of his fingers. He sighs, feeling strange.

After that incident, neither Casey nor Dominic spoke of the moment. That is, until they were older…


	4. Four Years to Live

**May 8th.**

"Leila! Leila! Wake up! Wake _UP_!" Casey screams, jumping on top of her bed. Leila hides herself under the covers, hating the morning light streaming through her window. She holds the fluffy comforter up to her eyes, shielding her from light and Casey's yelling by half.

"Go. Away. Casey," she says in annoyance. He yells beside her ear.

"NO!" He runs out of the room and returns with Dominic and Adam and Tommy. On the count of three, they stand in her doorway singing _Happy Birthday_, bringing in a large cake with seven candles on the top. Leila smells the chocolate confection and smiles, removing the covers from her face.

Adam and Tommy stare in immense confusion and shock as Leila, now grown a good bit for having only had a couple of hours pass between the last time they saw her. Their mouths hang open, and she raises her eyebrows.

"What?" she asks. Tommy hands the cake to Adam, walking over to her and touching her face. He closes his eyes and imagines what she looked like the previous day, remembering that she most definitely didn't look like this. Her face is more rounded, her body longer and just a tad bit chunkier. Her voice even went down slightly. She grew a lot older than just one extra year. Tommy turns to Adam, worried of what he doesn't know.

"What happened to her?" Adam asks. Tommy shrugs. Leila asks what they're talking about. Tommy speaks.

"Today, you should be seven, but you have changed too quickly for it to be realistic…" Everyone in the room is confused.

'_Maybe it's some kind of physical change like when they all three became like sixteen or so,'_ Adam thinks. Tommy reads his mind and nods in agreement.

"What?" Leila asks, stepping in front of her mirror. She looks at herself normally, as if nothing has changed. She turns back around to face her family in question. They all watch her hesitantly. "I'm not seven, I'm nine. I have no clue what you're talking about, Daddy."

"Wait… what?" Adam asks. Leila sighs.

"Dominic, Casey, and I all know we don't age like normal kids. We were born toddlers, not infants," she explains.

"How do you all know this and we don't?" Tommy questions.

"The same way we are definitely more intelligent than any other human being or anything of the like our age range," Casey mentions. Adam and Tommy look at each other in shock and pride.

"So…" Tommy starts, "when you each have your birthdays, you will be nine instead of seven?" the three children nod. "Why?"

"We age three years physically as we age one year realistically. Our mental years are always the same, sitting at about eighteen years," Dominic explains. Tommy shakes his head.

"You kids never cease to amaze me… When you age next year, you will be…twelve?" They nod again.

"Does it ever stop?" Adam asks. They shrug. He sighs. "Well, that's still pretty amazing… but also, very sad… You all miss vital years of your childhood… You won't ever get a sweet sixteen!" Tommy laughs.

"We can give Leila a quincinera, and give Casey and Dominic barmitzvas." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Well, happy birthday, baby…" he whispers. Leila smiles, running over to hug her father. He presents her with her gift, and she smiles widely.

"What is going to happen when we need to buy them their next birthday gifts? Guess what they would like when they are three years older? Her next birthday is going to make her twelve, then fifteen, then eighteen. I'm sure she will not like then what she likes now.

"We will just take it one day at a time, Glitterbaby," Adam says, kissing Leila's forehead.

* * *

As Dominic lies in his bed, he ponders the events from yesterday.

'_When Casey… whatever… it really hurt. Like, it _really_ hurt… What the hell was that…?'_

Dominic shakes off the image, opening his eyes.

"Well," he says to himself. "I'll just have to move on and just… move on…" Dominic shakes his head again.

'_What the hell, Casey… What am I supposed to do about you? I really have no clue what you want from me… What do _I_ want from me? What do I want from _him_? Fuck…'_

Dominic shakes his head a third time. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes again, turning to the side. He eventually drifts into sleep, dreaming of Casey in an abnormal way.

* * *

"_I wanted to make that part happen myself… with my **body**…" Casey whispers seductively, kissing Dominic and reawakening the needles and knives. Dominic winces with the pain but relaxes with the pleasure. Kissing Casey may hurt now, but the tingling and soothing sensations make it all worth it, though the pain is more prominent than the pleasure, according to how powerful it feels, like electroshock treatment. Dominic feels as though he is being electrocuted. The feeling hurts beyond belief._

_Casey breaks away from him and looks at him sadly, touching his face and chest. Dominic smiles._

"_What's wrong, my beautiful and amazing Casey?" he asks._

"_It's just… it's so hard when you're so cute, and I'm so horny, and there are only a couple of thin layers of cotton separating our genitals…" he whispers. Dominic smiles and runs his fingers through Casey's hair._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm ready, Case."_

"_One question…" he mumbles._

"_Yes?"_

"_Uhm… why did you try to hide your attraction to me?"_

"_I couldn't face the truth. I should have been mad because I'm too lethal to mate with a woman, but I wasn't. I was mad that it was a man that I was attracted to, instead. I'm so sorry, Casey…" he nods and kisses Dominic passionately. A tear falls down Dominic's cheek._

"_What is it?" he asks, "I'm sorry! Have you changed your mind about me?" Dominic's eyes widen, and he grabs Casey's hair roughly, pulling Casey to him for a long, painful, and steamy kiss. Once Casey pulls away from him, he locks his lips, the taste of Casey's tongue still lingering. He smiles, grinding his hips against Dominic's._

"_Trust me, Case... I **definitely** haven't changed my mind. **You are all I want**…" Casey smiles widely._

"_This moment is so perfect, Nicky… Nicky… Nicky…? Niiiiickkkyyyy…"_

* * *

"Nicky!" Adam shouts. Dominic's eyes snap open rapidly, Dominic flinching from being startlingly awoken.

"What, what?! I'm awake!" Adam laughs.

"You must have been dreaming hard, huh?" Adam asks. Dominic shrugs, rubbing his eyes.

"It didn't really make any sense."

"What was it about?" Adam asks. Dominic opens his mouth to speak, but Casey appears in the doorway, distracting him.

"So… what are we doing today?"

"I have no clue, bro," Adam says. Casey sighs deeply, walking out of the room slowly.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Adam smiles.

"I love you, too, Nicky… Now get up and go get a food."


	5. The Sparkley Towel

**A few months later, when all three kids are now 9 years old by their particular aging process. Early morning.**

As Adam wakes up, he feels that Tommy is gone. Tommy only wakes up earlier than Adam in one circumstance: one of the kids has a nightmare. Adam doesn't hear screaming down the hall, so common assumption would say that this time it's different.

Adam just then realizes that the shower water has been running, when it suddenly cuts off. He thinks nothing of it, figuring that Tommy is just getting ready for the day.

Leila bursts into the room in a bright pink tutu and pink leotard, a purple fairy wand in her hand. She looks at Adam with wondrous eyes, her face bright with the morning sunlight.

"Daddy! You need to get up and get ready for your big day today!" Adam wonders what his daughter could possibly mean by 'your big day'. After a few seconds, it hits him.

'_Oh crap! My wedding!'_ he thinks. Tommy finishes up in the bathroom, grabbing his things and jiggling the doorknob. Adam raises a brow. Leila giggles quietly. Adam look to the bathroom door, seeing string tied around the doorknob multiple times and connected to another doorknob.

"Okay, Leila, you can let me out of here now…" Tommy says. Adam's eyes widen, his cheeks flushing red. Leila looks at Adam with worried eyes.

"Hurry! You need to grab your clothes and makeup. You can take a shower in my bathroom. I don't want Daddy to see you!"

"Why baby?" Adam asks.

"Because he'll get jealous that I'm going to help you get ready," she answers. Adam laughs quietly to himself. He grabs his things and follows her out of the room. The two walk down the hall silently, Leila's tutu bouncing lightly.

Leila walks Adam into her bathroom. She looks at him with a milk white smile and rosy cheeks.

"Okay, Daddy. You can shower in here. I'm going to wake up Nicky and Casey and they can shower in the bathroom down the hall."

"Uh, huh, that's fine sweetie. I'll take a quick shower so you can help me with my makeup. How's that sound?" Adam asks her. She giggles quietly, clapping her hands giddily.

"That's sounds great!" she replies, smiling. She runs off to find her brother and his best friend.

Adam hears Leila yelling at the boys to get up, and he laughs. He quietly shuts the door. He strips out of his clothes and turns on the water. Checking its temperature, he steps into the shower.

Adam hears Casey shouting from behind the door in the hallway, strange words being spoken.

"I wanna take a bubble bath!"

"No! Daddy said he was going to take a quick shower, so you guys have to hurry up!" Leila shouts.

"Well, Adam won't care if we take a bubble bath!" Casey retorts. Adam sighs quietly and opens the door. He walks down the hall to where the three children are standing, a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

"You don't really have time for a bubble bath, guys, but I'll give you ten minutes to actually shower, and if you can be fully ready in forty minutes, you can all take a bubble bath later, deal?" They nod but look at him as if something is missing. He hesitates.

"Uh… Dad…?" Dominic ponders. Adam immediately looks down, hoping he didn't drop his towel. His sighs in relief, seeing that it's still intact. He looks back to Dominic with a raised brow. "Our shower…" Dominic mumbles.

"Do you want the separate showers again?" Adam asks. All three of them nod. Adam goes across the hall and grabs his glitter pouch, walking back into the bathroom. "Ten minutes, okay?!" Adam shouts, walking back into Leila's bathroom. He hears more arguing from the three children but rolls his eyes and steps back into his shower, taking a deep breath as the hot water caresses his sleep deprived face. He simply stands there for a long time before actually showering. After cleaning himself up and relaxing all of his muscles with the scalding shower, Adam looks at himself in the mirror.

His hair sticks up in dozens of different directions. He smoothes it out flat but messes it up again, not sure yet what he wants to do. He touches his face and pulls at his skin, not satisfied with his looks.

'_I seriously need makeup…'_ he thinks. He laughs gently at himself, looking at himself once more. _'Maybe not as much as I used to, but something… Maybe just some simple mascara and a bit of eye shadow will do.'_

Not too long after, Adam has his hair dried and teased to perfection, his makeup absolutely stunning, and his suit nicely and cleanly fitted on his body. He hears Leila shouting from across the hall in her room.

"Daddy! Don't put on your makeup yet! I wanna help!" Adam hears her little footsteps across the hallway floor. The door swings open quietly. Leila is dressed in a lovely tutued floral dress. She looks at Adam with a strange expression.

"Is something wrong? Do I look bad?" Adam questions.

"No, Daddy! You look absolutely perfect!" Adam smiles.

"Awh… Thanks, sweetie. I'm sorry I almost finished my makeup without you." Leila smiles lightly.

"It's okay. You obviously cannot function without my interference. I _am_ a woman, after all. Sit on the counter so I can do the last part." Adam laughs.

"Hon, I'm six-feet-two-inches. Even if _you_ stood on top of the counter, I'd be taller than you."

"Okay, _fiiiiine_." Adam sits in a nearby chair, setting it in front of the counter and letting her sit in front of him. She reaches up on the counter and grabs a tube of lip gloss. "Here—it's the perfect shade! Noticeable but not too flashy! And, it smells good!" Adam laughs.

"I bet Tommy will enjoy kissing me, then, huh?" Adam asks. Leila smiles wildly, showing her perfect, bright white teeth. "Thank you, Leila. Now, I look perfect." She smiles. Adam picks her up and balances her on his hip. He kisses her nose lightly. "We both look great."

Suddenly, the calm air around us is broken by the shouts of Casey and Dominic from across the hall.

"I want the sparkly towel!" Casey screams.

"No! I want it!" Dominic shouts back.

"Give it!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Dude, no!"

"Dude, yes!"

"I had it first!"

"I was _born_ first!"

"Fuck you!"

Adam's eyes widen.

"Hey!" he shouts, setting Leila back down. He walks into Casey's bathroom, Leila following close behind. "First of all, do _not _use language like that! And secondly, who cares which of you gets the sparkly towel?! One of you can use it and the other can share. It's a fucking towel!"

"Dad just used the woooorrrddd!" Dominic yells, raising his arm and pointing a finger to Adam. Adam sighs and rubs his temples.

"Go use black towels," he demands. Dominic folds his arms. Casey makes a_ 'humph' _sound.

"But the black ones remind me of _death_," Casey whispers sheepishly. "The sparkly one gives me hope to _liiiiiiive_!" he shouts melodramatically.

"Alright! Just take the goddamned towel. Fight to the death." Adam takes a deep breath. "Now both of you _**go**__**get**__**ready**_!" The two boys walk back to the showers, tossing the towel on the floor carelessly.

"How long do we have?" Casey asks.

"Fifteen minutes, now. I'm ready and so is Leila, but I'm not sure about…Tommy... And we really cannot be late. Cause, like, I'm getting hitched, and if I'm late, that's, like, the biggest fail ever."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to rush Dominic. But what if we aren't ready?"

"Then you can walk down that isle with wet hair and no pants. Now go!" Adam says, tapping Casey's bottom lightly. Casey laughs and runs to his shower, trying quickly to make up his time.


	6. Taomalia Glambert, My Love

**Not too long after, the precession.**

Adam stands stiffly, his body trembling. His hands are placed gently in front of him, one over the other. He takes slow, deep breaths, looking down at the ground to keep his cool. His black attire gives him a mysterious appearance, his glittered face shooting sparks of light across the yard. He hears the music playing gently, a classic tune.

He hears the shuffling of fabric as the small congregation stands in welcome. He looks to the left, seeing Casey standing respectively, watching the service. He hears giggles as his daughter skips gleefully down the isle, dropping petals underneath her feet. His son follows close behind, gingerly holding a small white pillow with two golden rings.

His children stand beside him, hugging his legs. He smiles warmly, touching both of their faces. He hears light chatter from the congregation and a light gasp from his daughter. He looks up, and his heart practically stops beating as his eyes fill with wonderment.

Adam watches his fiancé walk down the isle, that cliché white suit blindingly bright. Tommy smiles hugely as he walks, his arm linked with his mother's. Canon in D rings from a nearby piano, gloriously proclaiming the afternoon's festivities in an undeniable fashion.

A tear falls from Adam's cheek as he watches Tommy being presented to him by his mother. Tommy looks down, his face reddening. Adam pulls Tommy forward, ready to exchange their vows.

Tommy barely looks up during the entire procession, frustrating Adam highly. After quietly exchanging personally written vows, the time comes for the final words to be spoken.

Thirteen words that pumps gallons of adrenaline. Thirteen words that change practically everything they known, yet nothing at all changes. Everything and nothing, all at once, as the world shifts. Thirteen words.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss your partner." There's a moment of silence.

At these words, Tommy's head snaps up, his smile blinding. Adam smiles wildly, equally. He takes his husband's face in his hands gently, inching downward to complete their marriage.

To the both of them, it feels as though all time has ceased. Their hearts beat in perfect sync, their thoughts all circled around one symmetrical thought. The one thought that's been in both of their minds since day one, their incidental and dangerously determined love at first sight experience.

'_I love you.'_

Adam's lips touch Tommy's softly, sending electric pulses through Tommy's thin body. Tommy unthinkingly steps closer, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck and shoving his tongue into his husband's mouth and holding on tightly.

A few conspicuous grumbles sound from the group in front of them. Adam smiles into the kiss, placing his hands on top of Tommy's which are on Adam's neck, pulling Tommy's hand away. He breaks off of the kiss, looking calmly into Tommy's eyes, smiling warmly. Tommy looks down again, blushing ever so harshly. He takes slow, deep breaths to calm his erratic nerves.

Adam takes Tommy's hand and raises it into the air, smiling heavily. Tommy continues to look down, but Adam reaches over and lifts his chin, pulling Tommy toward him. He touches his lips lightly to his husband's, making both of their hearts race. Tommy painfully fights his immense urge to push the kiss even further, holding himself back by fidgeting slightly.

Both of the men's minds wander aimlessly with fantasies of the other and their night to come, both becoming quite impatient. To spare himself the emotional difficulty, pain, and lack of self control, Tommy pulls away quickly, looking back to the congregation. They cheer loudly, expressing their growing pride in the two young men. Adam and Tommy walk hand-in-hand down the isle and back to the main hall, kissing politely every so often along the way.

"Adaaaaaaaam…" Tommy whines. Adam laughs.

"What?"

"I can't handle this…" Adam chuckles, going over to the DJ and requesting him a particular song to play once the group of guests arrives fully and has been seated and presented their meals. The DJ nods and smiles slightly, setting up the track for play. Adam takes Tommy's hand and leads him to their personal table, decorated more fancily than all of the others, glitter gracing every square inch of the cloth on top, which is also adorned with tony pearled designs.

"Everything is so beautiful," a woman says as she walks past their table. Adam isn't sure of who she is but assumes she knows Tommy.

"Thank you," Adam replies quietly.

"Tommy, aren't you excited?" she asks. He nods slowly.

"You seem tired, dear…"

"Just exhausted. I couldn't really sleep last night, what with all of the pressures and imaginative thoughts winding through my head."

"Oh, you silly boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore, Delia. I'm a man. A happily married man…" Tommy grabs Adam's hand and twines their fingers together as he says this, smiling warmly. Adam smiles back, looking into Tommy's eyes lovingly.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you two lovebirds alone, now… Congratulations… I'm so proud of you, Taomalia." The woman winks and smiles before walking off to speak to someone else. Adam chuckles lightly.

"What?" Tommy questions.

"I have no idea who the hell that was," Adam replies, shaking his head slowly. Tommy rolls his eyes.

"That's my cousin, Delia. She's always trying to get all up into my personal business and whatnot. I'm surprised she didn't question us on our sex life." Adam's face heats up at Tommy's words, unexpectedly becoming embarrassed once those particular words were spoken aloud. Tommy raises a brow.

"Well, when you say it that way, out loud, I feel so awkward, now…" Tommy laughs quietly, touching Adam's face.

"Don't… I love you."

"I love you…"

The two share a quick and simple kiss before hearing their song played all around the room. Adam smiles wildly, standing and gesturing for Tommy to take his hand. Tommy smiles, embarrassed, and stands, taking Adam's hand. Adam leads his husband to the middle of the room, taking one of Tommy's hands and placing it around his neck, Tommy's other hand held carefully in Adam's own. Adam places his free hand on the small of Tommy's back, pulling him close carefully and slowly, touching their foreheads together.

They dance slowly and romantically, the rest of the people in the entire room fading away, so there's nothing left in the world but the two of them, so in love, so passionate, so calm.

Tommy lays his head against Adam's chest, breathing in his cologne. He smiles lightly, looking up at his amazingly gorgeous husband.

"What?" Adam whispers, swaying gently. Tommy shrugs.

"I just love you so, so much…" Adam chuckles.

"I love you, too. That's why I just _married_ you…" Tommy shivers.

"Hearing those words gives me chills…"

"Does it frighten you?"

"A little bit, but in a good way… Not much is gonna change, but the new label is what's so difficult to get used to…"

"Tommy Glambert… Taomalia, my love, why is that so hard to adjust to? I find it lovely, especially since you're officially _mine_, legally, not just by words…" Tommy blushes.

"Yeah, I know… I'm happy, really, I am… This is just so strange… But I promise I'm happy. I love you."

"I love you, Tommy… Kiss me, huh?" Tommy smiles wildly, obliging by standing on his tip toes and reaching his neck up as best as he can. Adam laughs, craning his neck down so Tommy doesn't have such a tough time. He touches his lips to Tommy's, sending more electric pulses.

Adam's tongue expertly explores Tommy's mouth, making Tommy smile. Instead of their usual kissing style, making out harshly and loudly, the two share a slow, passionate kiss, tongues active but working slowly and sensually, adding intensity to the already preciously overwhelming moment.

'_I love you so fucking much,'_ Tommy thinks, slipping obliviously into his little perfect world with his husband, Adam.


	7. Our Second First Time

After the reception, Adam and Tommy leave their children and Casey with Adam's mother, Leila. They climb into a sleek black limo, traveling soundlessly to the airport. They board the plane and take their first-class seats, preparing for takeoff. Adam whispers through his phone.

"Yes, Mom, we're fine… I love you, too… Tell the kids we love them… Okay, Mom… bye…" Adam puts his phone in his lap gingerly. Tommy touches his hand lightly and looks up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Just worried about Leila and Nicky…"

"Don't. They'll be fine. They know how to take care of themselves. They're literally, practically adults."

"I know right. They're amazing…"

"Of course they are. We created them."

"I hate that they have to skip all of their main years of life…"

"Me too," Tommy mumbles. He rests his head on Adam's shoulder, linking arms with him and cuddling into him. Adam smiles, twining their fingers together gently. They sigh in contentment.

"I love you," Adam whispers. Tommy smiles.

"I love you…" he replies quietly, closing hi eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Upon arrival to the final airport, Adam gently wakes Tommy from his continuous slumber. Adam had carried his lover through multiple terminals, careful as to not wake him for his surprise to come. Tommy opens his eyes slowly, lazily, seeing all around him large, perfect creatures. Their height is greater than his and Adam's, confusing him for a moment. It takes a few seconds for his realization to hit him before he shouts aloud.

"Pluto!" he exclaims, falling to his knees and digging his fingers into the frozen ground like butter. Adam crouches down to touch the ground, as well, but all he feels is ice. Unbreakable, unnaturally cold ice. Tommy presses his cheek against the icy surface, sighing lightly.

"I take it you missed home," Adam says gently. Tommy smiles, his eyes closed contently.

"So, so much…" Tommy whispers. He sits up on his haunches, looking all around him. "I've forgotten how beautiful it is here…"

"It is… Especially all of the people…" Adam trails, looking at a man walking past them. Tommy stands in the Adam's line of sight, holding onto Adam's face and looking into his eyes. Tommy leans upward, pressing his lips to Adam's roughly. He releases Adam from the kiss with a sound similar to a _smack_.

"Mine," Tommy mumbles, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. Adam chuckles, pulling him closer by his waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, Glitterbaby, I promise. I love you. No one can take you away from me, _ever_."

"I'm watching you…" Tommy grumbles, growing in height to match the rest of the Plutonian population. Adam looks up at him sadly, feeling incredibly puny and inadequate.

"This isn't fair!" Adam complains. Tommy laughs.

"Suck it," Tommy says, basically telling Adam to get over himself. Adam smirks devilishly.

"I don't think my mouth is big enough…" Adam says quietly. Tommy smirks and picks Adam up, cradling him like a child in his arms.

"We aren't that freakishly tall. We're only like seven or eight feet tall…"

"Whatever. You still make me feel so tiny."

"Believe me… You're not tiny at _all_…" Tommy whispers. Adam blushes, leaning upward for a kiss. Tommy takes his husband's face in one of his hands and kisses him carefully. Their silent kiss is suddenly broken by a nearby voice.

"Taomalia!" the voice sounds, a girl runs up to Tommy and hugs him from behind. Tommy smiles widely.

"Cassandra!" Tommy shouts. He sets me down and turns to her, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it!"

"You're home! Where'd you go?! I had no way of contacting you! I missed you so much! Are you staying? Please tell me you're staying!"

"Cass, calm down!"

"I'm just so excited!"

"I know, I know… I went to Earth to find my love so I wouldn't die off… I succeeded, and I'm here on my honeymoon…"

"Honeymoon… Oh! That's who that little person is? I thought you brought him back home as a pet or something."

"Cassie!"

"Well!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, anyway, how are you? What's been going on?" Tommy sighs.

"Tons…"

"Do you wanna come over and talk?" Cassie asks.

"Maybe later. Right now, Adam and I are going to celebrate…" Tommy looks to me and winks. I blush.

"It won't be very magical if you two have already made love before," Cassandra says quietly.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Tommy asks. Cassie smiles wildly.

"I have a _perfect_ idea…" Cassie whispers. She reaches in her pants pocket and pulls out a small bottle. She lifts her shirt slightly, exposing underneath a small pouch. She opens the pouch and takes from it a pinch of glitter. The bottle is suddenly full of tiny blue pulls. Cassandra hands them to Tommy.

"What the hell are these?" Tommy asks.

"Pills, obviously," she answers him.

"What do they do?"

"They make you forget your first time, so the feeling of sex is always fresh… It's very creative."

"What if I'm bad at it?!" Adam asks frantically. Cassandra laughs.

"You'll still have all of the same abilities and potential as before, and you'll remember experiencing your first and countless times, but you won't remember how it felt. Get it?"

"That's amazing…" Tommy marvels.

"They'll make you both drowsy, though," Cassandra adds.

"Can they be overdosed?" Adam asks. Cassandra shakes her head. Adam and Tommy smile wildly.

"Thank you," Tommy says warmly, hugging Cassandra again.

"No problem. Just don't forget to come back for me!"

"We wont, promise…"

* * *

Tommy takes Adam to his home, which is completely empty. He drags Adam to the kitchen, drinking a small glass of water and swallowing one pill each. They look at one another, unchanged, and shrug. They shrug off their suit jackets and lay them over the counter, also removing any loose or unnecessary clothing like their bowties, shoes, and pants…

"C'mon, Babyboy…" Tommy whispers, biting Adam's earlobe gently. Adam giggles unexpectedly.

"Where?" Adam asks.

"To my bedroom, of course," Tommy says. Adam blushes.

"To the bed where you grew up? Where you slept as a child?" Tommy nods. Adam blushes harder.

"Problem?" Tommy asks. Adam nods quickly once.

"I don't know if I can do that… It seems as though there'd be too many childhood memories that you've made in that one little bed, and I couldn't bear to ruin that by sleeping with you in it…"

"Oh, believe me, my bed isn't tiny."

"How big is it?"

"Let's just say, even if you touch the walls, you won't have any chance of falling off…"

"How?"

"Well, c'mon, and I'll show you!"

Tommy pulls Adam down the hall to the back of the house until he reaches his bedroom, opening the door and laughing at Adam's confused expression. Adam pauses for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not quite understanding this room." Tommy sighs.

"The whole entire room is basically a bed. This was my bedroom. Everything else I owned, like a lamp and a desk and chairs and a closet, all of that is in another entire room itself."

"Rich kid…"

"Not really. Just fortunate. Now c'mon… Let's play!" Tommy says cheerfully, stepping into the doorway of the room.

"Play?"

"I'll play with you if you play with me…"

"No, Tommy, Glitterbaby… Can we just… Slow things down tonight?"

"Sure… But why?"

"It's our honeymoon, and we have a second chance at our first time… Not that it was bad the first time anyway, but we have the ability to lose the entire sensation, and feel it again, over and over and over…"

"I'm getting chills now just talking about it…"

"Tell me about it…"

"I can show you instead…" Tommy whispers devilishly, smirking and touching Adam's chest. Adam sighs deeply and places his hands on Tommy's. He pulls Tommy close in a warm and gentle embrace. Adam feels a chill running down his back, tingling his nerves, lighting the match on his heart.

"Taomalia…" Adam whispers, slowly unbuttoning Tommy's white shirt. Tommy shudders. Adam removes the rest of Tommy's clothing articles, tossing them on the hallway floor.

Adam removes his own clothing, as well, tossing it aside with his husband's. He squeezes himself and Tommy into Tommy's bedroom, closing the door and shoving Tommy against the door on his back. Tommy slams into the door, unharmed. Adam pushes himself as hard as he can against Tommy, touching his lover softly. Tommy's eyes widen.

"Oh my…" he trails.

"What?" Adam asks.

"Well… I've never experienced such a marvelous feeling before…"

"Yes, you have…"

"Yes, I have, but I don't remember it… You should feel…" Tommy whispers, touching Adam's hardened member. Adam gasps, pushing harder against Tommy. Tommy laughs quietly.

"You're right… Those pills were incredible…"

"Very…"

Tommy pushes Adam back against the enormous bed, both of them sinking softly into its foamy texture. Tommy moves in all sorts of directions, giving himself and Adam millions of indescribable feelings.

"Tommy…" Adam begs. Tommy smirks and leans down to kiss Adam. Adam holds onto Tommy tightly, wrapping his legs around him. Tommy reaches into a small pocket in the bed, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Adam's brows raise. Tommy laughs, applying it to Adam and himself.

"You're actually gonna let me be on top?" Tommy questions.

"Do you wanna be on top?" Adam asks in return. Tommy hesitates.

"No, actually…"

"Really?!" Adam asks, surprised. Tommy nods. Adam smiles, flipping Tommy over and lubricating him thoroughly. Adam leans down and kisses Tommy harshly, raping his mouth with his tongue expertly. Tommy moans loudly into the kiss and buckles his hips against Adam's.

Adam slowly intrudes Tommy's thin frame, not able to hold back every tiny whimper, every low moan… Adam stops his motions for a moment to speak.

"What?" Tommy asks. Adam sighs deeply.

"Instead of just being quiet like usual, can we be loud?"

"Sure. These walls are soundproof inside and out."

"Well, good, because I didn't wanna be quiet. This time, I want us to take very, very, very, very, _very_ slowly… If it feels good and you feel the need to moan, you moan as loudly as you want… If it feels even better and you wanna scream, dammit, you better fucking scream, got it?"

"WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY?!" Tommy screams. Adam laughs and kisses him.

"Atta boy…"

Adam slips into Tommy's body once more, only going about two inches before Tommy whimpers.

"Are you alright?" Adam asks. Tommy wraps his legs around Adam's waist, tugging on Adam's ass to push him further of him. Adam pushes further voluntarily, and Tommy goes berserk. He moans loudly, pulling on Adam again. Adam shuts him up with a powerful kiss, earning him another moan, but lower this time. He chuckles, letting out a low moan himself.

As time goes by, each of them has their fair share of moans and screams, Tommy clawing all across Adam's back, Adam pushing his limits with Tommy's helpless body. The two pant heavily as the afternoon and night pass by…


	8. I'm Totally Normal, Right?

Adam and Tommy redress themselves, heading over to Cassandra's house. She opens the door and smiles at the both of them warmly, inviting them inside. She seats them in the living room in two large chairs, presenting them both with a tray of cookies and tea. They decline nicely. Cassandra stands calmly in the corner of the room, speaking to Tommy only, directly.

"So, Tao, how've you been?" she asks nervously.

"Uhm… Good, I guess… I have an amazing husband…" he says, taking Adam's hand lovingly and continuing, "I have two _incredible_ children, and one that we're housing as our own… Wonderful house… I just have a very great life going for me on Earth…" Adam smiles wildly. Cassandra forces a smile.

"Yeah, that's wonderful… I'm having a pretty good life, myself!"

"What's been going on with you?" Tommy asks, pleasantly amused.

"I have an amazing husband, two incredible children, and one that we're housing as our own, as you can see, a very wonderful house, and it's just all so great!" she exclaims, repeating Tommy's words somewhat. His smile fades, and his brows push together in confusion.

"So… It's going just like _my_ life?" he asks. Cassandra nods quickly, smiling harshly. She rushes to the kitchen and returns with her tray of cookies and glasses of tea. She kneels in front of Tommy, setting the tray in his lap.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home, dear! I've been waiting for you to get back! I love you so, so much! I've had dinner on the stove simmering, just waiting for you to return and eat it all up!"

"Uhm… Cassandra… What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asks, picking up the tray carefully. Cassandra slams the tray back down onto Tommy's lap, breaking a few of the cookies in half and spilling the glasses of tea all over Tommy's lap. She smiles harshly, still, her mouth seemingly sore.

"No, no, baby, don't bother getting up! I'll bring _everything_ to _you_!"

"Uhm… That's… not necessary, Cassie… Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better!" Cassandra shouts, crushing a cookie in her fist. Tommy looks to Adam for help. Adam shrugs.

"Cass…" Tommy starts.

"Who the hell is that?!" Cassandra screams, throwing a glass at Adam. He ducks out of the way, watching the glass shatter against the wall. Cassandra watches him with murderous eyes. "You are _I_ are together, Taomalia! This…this _intruder_ is trying to tear us apart! Don't let him tear us apart, Taomalia…"

"Cassie, what the fuck are you smoking?!" Tommy shouts, trying to get up from the chair. Cassandra pushes him back down, grabbing duct tape from underneath the chair and securing him in firmly. He writhes in her hold, trying fiercely to release himself.

Adam jumps up to help Tommy, but Cassandra tackles him relentlessly.

"Don't you dare fucking touch my husband, Adam," she says through her teeth, clawing at Adam's face. "I don't want to have to harm you!"

"Adam!" Tommy shouts, still writhing in the tape.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cassandra screams, standing up and dragging Adam across the living room by his wrists. She pulls him down the stairs and into her basement, where a hall with four rooms sits. Each room is made of cobbled stone, similar to old-fashioned prison cells. No bed, only stone. Cassandra tosses Adam into one of the rooms limply, locking the door with a keypad.

Adam shouts from downstairs, not sure if anyone, even Tommy, could hear him. Cassandra slams the basement door shut, leaving Adam in total darkness, alone. She storms back upstairs, seeing Tommy still painfully strapped to the large chair in the living room. She smiles warmly.

"Cass, what the hell is wrong with you?! Where'd you take Adam?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Tommy shouts. Cassandra slams him harshly across the face before leaning downward and holding his face tightly, shoving her tongue down his throat. He squirms to get away from her, but she's stronger.

"I've loved you for so long, Taomalia… half my life… I've been waiting for so long for this moment…"

"What?!"

"For you to be mine! To love me! _ME_!"

"Cassie, I'm not gonna love you like that!"

"Yes, you will! Eventually, Taomalia, you WILL! It'll be so long that you'll be with me, you won't know what else to do but love me! Your entire life and thoughts will be centered around your desire for me, I just know it! And I feel the same way, baby…" Cassandra touches Tommy's face gently, smiling. He only glares.

"Why…?" he asks quietly. Cassandra chuckles lowly.

"Well, of course, because I love you so very, very much… You were my best companion in our younger years until you left me to travel to Earth not too long ago… I was devastated! I spent the time between then and now planning how I'd make you mine, and I finally did it!"

"Why would you keep Adam and me hostage? Why not let him go?!"

"I wouldn't want him getting out and letting everyone know of what I'm doing! That'd just be stupid!"

"So is thinking I'd EVER love you!"

"Oh, come now, Taomalia… Surely, you must know, you'll love me in time. I just know it will become… I just KNOW…"

"Never…"

"Oh, please… You may not believe it now, but in due time, you'll become desensitized, and you won't care for anything anymore. Nothing but ME and what I can do for you, my precious, precious Taomalia…"

"No one would ever want you, you crazy _bitch_!"

"Excuse me?! I'm giving you life, Taomalia! I'm letting you and your little slut live! I could slaughter him right here, right now, in front of your very beautiful brown eyes…"

"Cass!"

"Do not argue with me, slave. Come. We must make love to become one…" Cassandra whispers.

"Whoa, now, bitch. WHAT?!"

"Make love. You must put yourself deep inside of me, for I have yet to feel the hardness of a man… We must become one, Tao…"

"I am NOT fucking you, Cassie!"

"You won't have a choice!" Cassandra screams, covering Tommy's mouth by shoving a wad of fabric into his mouth and securing it with duct tape. She hauls him off to her bedroom, throwing hi down roughly onto her bed and strapping him into the bed by tying him to each end of the bed.

She rips his clothing off of his body, covering his eyes and ears as well. She touches him gently with her left hand, fondling herself with her right hand. She moans gently, taking her finger out of herself and wiping her juices onto Tommy's chest, he shudders and writhes in fear and disgust, wanting so terribly to be away from her trepid touch.

Cassandra continues to fondle herself and put her inner warmth onto Tommy's chest, earning tears from him as he endures the strange and unwanted sensation quietly. Cassandra chuckles.

"Oh, Taomalia… You belong with a _woman_… Women naturally produce their own lubricant, so you won't have to feel any sort of pain… If two men are together, you have to use bottled lubricant… Plus, women have an extra hole for a man to stick it in… Men only have one hole… Why do you think that is?"

Tommy whimpers, hearing only Cassandra's muffled voice, not being able to make out the words she's saying.

"Don't worry, baby… I know what to do… You just sit there and relax…"

Cassandra positions herself properly, continuing to fondle herself further. She almost hits climax before stopping and taking a deep breath.

She touches her feminine opening to the tip of Tommy's member, pushing herself onto him slowly. Once completely in, she moves up and down, forward and back, any way she wants, giving herself immense pleasures. She gasps with the feelings she gets, climaxing eventually and releasing more of her natural lubricant onto Tommy's member.

Tommy is afraid the entire time, his dick hardening but his body never climaxing. He wishes he could spill his seed into Cassandra and impregnate her, satisfying her, but he knows it won't be possible. He doesn't love her, so he will never have feelings for her like he does Adam.

* * *

Cassandra keeps Tommy as her personal slave, using his body whenever she pleases, without his knowledge, keeping him bound and gagged, never allowing him to leave the constraints of her bed.

She keeps Adam locked up in the basement, feeding him small amounts of bread and water, sometimes soup. She treats him like an animal, giving him hay to sleep on and newspaper for using the restroom. She never cleans up after him. She lets him sit in that horrific room with his own excretions, dying slowly from hunger, lack of oxygen, and lack of contact with the outside world.

Cassandra keeps the two men hostage in her home for two years. Two _entire_ years. Eventually, Adam is too weak to care about the struggle to survive, and Tommy is too worn to even care when or how often his body is used for Cassandra's pleasure. He just lies there limply, Cassandra feeding him regularly, more food than Adam is allowed, but still not too much.

Cassandra continues, for two years, to live in this world of fantasy that she's created for herself and Tommy. She uses dolls as her children, cooking for them and reading to them, putting them to bed on time. She holds her family together for two years, until one day she makes a small mistake.

Upon going to feed her 'pet dog' Adam, she forgets that she previously had adorned herself with a shiny new reflected necklace, much like a bunch of little mirrors, that she bought for herself, claiming the gift to be from Tommy.

Cassandra types in the pass code to Adam's cell, allowing Adam to watch in the necklace's reflection what she types. After leaving the house to run errands, Adam escapes the cell quickly, roaming the house until he finds Tommy in his horrific state…


	9. Passion

"Oh my god, you're home!" Leila shouts, running up to Adam and Tommy and hugging them tightly.

"What the hell happened to you two?! We had to somehow fend for ourselves for two fucking whole years!" Dominic complains, standing in the kitchen doorway warily with Casey by his side.

"Well, when we were dropped off on Pluto for our honeymoon, Tommy met one of his friends, Cassandra," Adam starts.

"She's been crazy in love with me since we were little," Tommy says, continuing the story. "She went insane after finding out I was gay, and she's been plotting our future in her mind for about half of her life… Her entire idea of me and herself was this fictional image, and when I returned to Pluto, she took charge and tried to make it happen… She took Adam and kept him locked up like a prisoner, barely feeding him and keeping him alive by a single thread…"

"What did she do with _you_?" Casey asks, his and Dominic's faces horrified. Leila hugs Adam tightly.

"She…" Tommy starts. He gulps thickly, his voice shaky. Adam takes his hand gently to comfort him, taking over the story.

"Cassandra… Used Tommy… As a… sex slave…" Leila gasps. Casey and Dominic's faces are twisted with disgust.

"But… he's… gay…" Casey says quietly. Adam nods slowly. "How did she force him into it?"

"Well," Adam starts, "she tied Tommy's arms and legs to the edges of a bed and stuck a wad of fabric in his mouth so his cries were quieted, then covered his mouth with multiple layers of duct tape. She covered his eyes with bandanas and secured that with even more duct tape, covering his ears, as well.

"She slid herself onto him and basically forced him to screw her as much and as long as she wanted… She never warned him or anything… She fed him every so often, keeping him undressed. Any time he needed to…use the restroom…she would just let him sit in it until she wanted to use him again, then she would just get someone else to clean it up for her.

"She was fucking crazy… She actually had the thought in her head that she and Tommy were in a true and committed relationship. She would talk to him and everything while raping him, though he couldn't hear her. He eventually just stopped screaming through the fabric and tape and just lay there, crying… I never got to see him or anyone outside of those stone walls down in her basement… For two years, I slept on hard cobbled ground and hay, barely fed, and barely kept alive. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was the hope of seeing you three again and being with Tommy again…"

"And that was all that I could do to keep myself alive, as well," Tommy whispers, squeezing Adam's hand tightly. "I hated myself… I hated being forced to penetrate a…_female_… I thought I'd never get out of that damn hellhole…"

"How _did_ you get out?" Dominic asks. Casey lets a tear fall from his cheek silently. Dominic looks over to him, holding out his arm hesitantly. Casey links their arms together, curling into Dominic's shoulder emotionally. Dominic shies away slightly from Casey, trying to be nice about the touchy-ness of his friend. Dominic looks back to Adam and Tommy carefully. Adam speaks.

"Cassandra accidentally allowed me to view the code she uses to enter the prison in which she kept me located. A saw, in a reflection in a piece of glass she had on her necklace, the numbers from the keypad that unlocked the cell. After she fed me [barely] and left, I typed in the numbers through the bars of the cell and opened the door.

"I somehow found my way up to her room, seeing Tommy lying there helplessly. My face was horrified, I'm sure, and I cried so harshly. The first thing I tried to do was untie the bandanas from his eyes. He did not struggle or call for help. He was used to being toyed with, of course, after two solid years of torture and confusion… He just stayed there, so still, so calm…

"The second I removed the last bandana, he opened his eyes slowly and saw me and cried. I removed the fabrics from his mouth and ears, touching his face softly… Cassandra hadn't kissed him during her fits of passion that she expressed. She only used his body for her pleasure…"

Tommy takes the story. "Adam… held my face gently… and kissed me…" Tommy closes his eyes, remembering the sacred moment. "He kissed me so passionately… The first kiss from anyone in that long two-year time span… Oh, how I longed for his touch… I had lost my conception of time, not being able to see or hear anything for two years… it was so awful…"

"I untied the bonds from his arms and legs," Adam continues, "and held him gently in my arms… We were both so weak… Me from hunger and restlessness, him from being so stiff in his constant bondage and sexual slave ship… He shivered from my touch, having lost most of his senses during that time…"

"I spent a very long time just looking at Adam, touching his face, his body… Listening to him speak the little words he could manage…" Tommy says, opening his eyes and looking at Adam longingly. "My body hurts. It aches terribly…"

"Eventually, while we just sat there, marveling the sight of one another after two long, long years," Adam continues again, "Cassandra returned, slamming her front door. We had no idea where she had gone or how long we'd been sitting there, but we jumped out of her window, nothing but a thin sheet covering Tommy's nude body. We ran back to his house, reclothing him with just a pair of pants after locking every door and every window and any opening where Cassandra could possibly enter the house somehow. We sat on his bed warily, not sure how to escape…"

* * *

"Adam, what are we going to do?!" Tommy shouts, his face streaked with ten million tears and his lips trembling with fear. Adam takes his husband's hands lovingly, kissing each of them before taking his own hands and holding Tommy's face gently. He leans toward his husband, kissing him slowly and passionately. Adam's hands trail across Tommy's shirtless chest, his fingertips resting warily against Tommy's soft nipples. Tommy takes in a shaky breath, removing Adam's hand from his chest. Adam frowns.

"Glitterbaby…"

"Adam, now is not the time… My body hurts so much… You know… you _know_ I want to… But right now, I just cannot do it… forgive me, Adam… I love you so much…" Adam nods slowly, touching Tommy's face and kissing him again, for who knows how long. Tommy smiles.

"It's alright, Glitterbaby… You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for trying to be so hasty with it, after all you've been through…"

"No, no, you definitely have a good right to want to be hasty about it, but just not right now… In time, when our strength is regained… I love you."

"I love you…"

* * *

"We eventually escaped Tommy's house and ran to a pod," Adam explains. "We returned home safely, calling one of Tommy's other male friends, Yomaiku, or _Mike_, to keep tabs on Cassandra. Mike said that he went by Cassandra's house to check up on her and saw that she had killed herself, leaving a note."

"The note basically said that she killed herself because she couldn't have me," Tommy says, hugging Adam gently. Adam embraces Tommy carefully, rubbing his back to soothe him.

"That's terrible…" Dominic mumbles, walking over to his parents and hugging them lightly. Tommy's eyes water and tears spill down his frail cheeks as he embraces his son tightly with his minimal strength.

"Nicky, I love you so much… I'm so sorry we missed two whole years of your life!" Leila intercepts their hug by holding onto Tommy's tiny waist.

"I missed you more, Daddy!" she whines. Dominic lets go of Tommy and holds onto Adam, hugging tightly. Adam holds him closely, kissing the top of his head and rubbing Dominic's back gently. Dominic looks at his father, his eyes full of inky tears that spill onto his perfect cheeks, staining his perfect skin. Adam wipes the tears away with a kiss on Dominic's cheek. They hug again.

Casey steps up to the family hesitantly, not sure what to do. All four of the family members open their arms, pulling him into one large, emotional embrace. The family cries together, standing around and hugging and apologizing and kissing each other's cheeks and heads. After a while, they calm down a bit.

"Kids, Adam and I are going to our room to rest… Will you all please keep it down in here?" Tommy requests. All three of them nod.

"What about when you two wanna… ya know… Spend some… _adult time_ together…?" Dominic asks warily, air quoting the words 'adult time'. Adam and Tommy laugh weakly.

"We will try to keep that down, too…" Adam answers, linking his fingers with Tommy's gently. He takes a deep breath before turning to Tommy and sharing with him a long and passionate kiss. Leila and Casey smile sheepishly at the affectionate couple, walking off to their rooms to give the two more privacy.

Dominic just watches their intimacy with quiet curiosity, loitering in the doorframe of the hallway. He examines the way they touch one another softly, their hands sliding aimlessly around the other's body, not really trying to reach any particular spot but just to feel the touch of the other.

He watches carefully as their lips move together perfectly, both of them knowing exactly what to do. He watches in interest as Tommy presses his small body against Adam's taller and thicker body, their shapes fitting perfectly together as though they were made for one another's company and touches.

Dominic realizes his face is twisted with sadness and longing. Longing to experience such a passionate emotion, to love and be loved, to touch and be touched. He longs for love, for affection. He seeks love.

Adam and Tommy smile, obliviously walking hand-in-hand to their bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. Dominic continues to stare at their door for a while, not sure of what he's waiting for. He walks hesitantly to their door, stopping in front of it and quietly pressing his ear to the door.

His body tingles with longing and desire, hearing the gentle pants of his parents making love. He wishes to have such a relationship, with whom he could never tell. His emotions flare from listening to the actions of Adam and Tommy, not sexually, but more so his longing to be wanted grows.

He closes his eyes and listens intently, hearing Adam pant Tommy's name every so often. He hears the shuffling of fabric and more gentle pants, seemingly absorbing the powerful emotions Adam and Tommy radiate. His parents are in love, so terribly in love, and he knows it. He wants it.

Dominic opens his eyes slowly, looking up to see Casey standing in the doorframe of the hallway, watching Dominic warily. Dominic leans away from the door, staring back at Casey. His heart skips a beat as he immediately imagines Casey whispering his own name behind a closed door.

His face flushes red, and his body tingles all over. His mouth begins to water with desire, and his stomach flutters with nervousness. He hopes to god that Casey isn't able to read his mind in that moment. But Casey only watches Dominic carefully, studying his outer appearance.

Dominic walks calmly toward Casey, expecting himself to speak to Casey or do something in general, but he doesn't. He walks right past Casey, their arms brushing against each other lightly, sending shivers down Casey's neck and more blushes across Dominic's face.

Dominic walks to his bedroom silently, shutting the door with ease and slipping into his bed, awaiting tomorrow's festivities.

'_My birthday…'_ he thinks. He sighs. _'I'll be eighteen. I can do practically anything I want… I'll be legal… Maybe I'll be able to go around town and buy some cool shit.'_ Dominic hears his bedroom door open.

"Nicky?" Casey asks, walking over to Dominic's bed and sitting on the edge gently. Dominic turns to look at him, his face somber.

"Yeah?" Dominic questions. Casey watches him intently for a while before responding.

"Happy birthday," he whispers quietly after a while. He smiles gently and leaves the room, leaving Dominic all alone. Dominic looks to his clock, seeing that it's now 12:01 AM. He sighs, smiling slightly to himself.


	10. Puberty

"Dad!" Dominic yells frantically from down the hall.

"What?!" Adam shouts, running into his son's room.

"What the hell is going on with my voice?!" Dominic shouts in a deep alto voice. Adam smiles.

"Puberty…" he whispers.

"Uh… what?"

"Puberty."

"What the fuck is _puberty_?!" Dominic questions harshly, his voice cracking. Adam chuckles.

"When you get hormonal and shit," Adam replies. "Google it. I don't know…" Dominic rolls his eyes.

"Wow."

"But, now should be the time when you're going cuckoo over all sorts of bitches!" Adam shouts.

"Uh… yeah… okay…"

"Shut up. Go get and shower and whatever else."

* * *

I walk into the school warily, searching the halls for my class. The different wings and floors are highly confusing, sending me every which-way all across campus. I finally find my class and walk inside, seeing the rowdy creatures that high schoolers call '_freshmen_'.

Boys toss around a rubber football while girls sit on the tops of desks absentmindedly applying lip gloss. There are a few girls huddled around a tiny shiny trinket, perhaps a bracelet. They marvel moronically at the way it sparkles in the sunlight of the small rectangular window in the corner of the classroom. Their high pitched giggles consume the room.

There's a skinny boy in the back of the room who's reading a scientific book about reptiles. His face is covered in acne, his brunette hair looks slick and nearly black from minimum bathing and any other forms of hygiene, his skin tone is pasty and frailed, and his clothing is atrociously mismatched. I swear I can smell his foul odor from the farthest distance I am apart from him at the moment.

He wears worn-out tennis shoes, white cotton socks to his shins, khaki shorts, and an _Avengers_ t-shirt. He has to continuously snort and push his wire-rimmed glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He opens his mouth to yawn, showing two rows of yellowed, blotchy, wildly crooked teeth.

I quickly look away from the frighteningly awkward mess of a boy and search the opposite side of the room, seeing a thick, red-headed girl sitting alone, examining something in her hand. I think about walking her way until I see her shove her chubby finger into her nasal cavity. I watch in horror and disgust as she pulls her finger back out with a small wad of green-tinted goo.

My jaw drops in shock and absolute disturbance. I somehow peel my eyes away from the horrid sight and focus my eyes to a group of dark-skinned girls. The four dark-skinned girls discuss how nice their asses look in their skin-tight jeans. I roll my eyes, looking to the ground.

'_Typical high school stereotyped classroom… lovely…'_

"Hey, you," a female voices from the middle of the room. I look up with a raised brow, searching for the owner of the voice. A tiny, brunette-haired girl looks up from her notebook, nodding once at me. I hesitantly walk over to her, sitting in the empty seat behind her.

I hear a loud continuous ring, lasting for a few brief seconds. I look up and all around me, trying to figure out where it's coming from and why. The blonde girl laughs. I look at her with confusion in my eyes.

"You've never been to a real school, have you?" I shake my head. She chuckles. "There are plenty of freaks here. You'll fit in _somewhere_." I just watch the girl curiously, his pink lips moving smoothly and flawlessly. She hesitates before speaking again. "My name's Shana…" I continue to watch her with interest. "Do you speak?" she asks. My focus snaps to attention.

"Oh, uh, yeah… I'm Dominic. You can call me Nicky, if you want…" She smiles and speaks again.

"Hola, Nicky."

"¿Hablas español?" I ask.

"Uh… What?"

"Usted dijo que bueno, asì que supuse que eran capaces de hablar espanol." Shana looks at me in confusion.

"Dude."

"Do you even speak Spanish?" Shana shakes her head.

"I just like the word hola…" I raise a brow, and she shrugs.

"Well, how would I know where I fit in?" I ask. She pauses, pursing her lips and taking in a deep breath.

"Do you play a sport?"

"No."

"Are you a male cheerleader?"

"No."

"Do you swim?"

"Yeah."

"Competitively?"

"Nooo…"

"Can you sing?"

"I don't know."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"All of them."

"Wanna?"

"No."

"Are you peppy?"

"Not always."

"Are you friendly?"

"You tell me."

"Bookworm?"

"Not really."

"Slacker?"

"Never!"

"You a science junkie?"

"I like all subjects equally."

"Favourite colours?"

"Purple and black."

"Do spikes fascinate you?"

"They're okay, I suppose."

"Do you like death?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Have you physically harmed yourself?"

"Not on purpose."

"Have you tasted the rainbow lately?"

"What?"

"What are you fighting?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Baseball."

"What?"

"Catch or pitch?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you like guys or girls?!" Shana whispers loudly. I hesitate a second before voicing my reply.

"Ggguu-girls." Shana nods slowly.

"You can like both, ya know." I feel my face flash with heat.

"No, no. I just like girls." Shana smirks.

"Well, it seems as though you're possibly one of the rare normals at this hell hole. Congrats."

"What are you?"

"I'm basically strattling the fine line between normal and freak."

"Okay, then…" I'm timid to tell her about my same-sex alien fathers, so I keep it to myself. I figure that I can tell her when she's ready… in a couple hundred years or so…

I realize that the teacher's been in the classroom a short while.

"Dominic Glambert, could you come to the front of the classroom for a moment, please?" the teacher requests.

'_Shit. First day of class, and I'm already fucked…'_

"Class, this id Dominic," the woman says, touching my shoulder. I shy away from her strange touch, her falsely maternal attitude. She ignores my gesture and continues. "He's never been to school before. He's been homeschooled his entire life, so I want you all to treat him nicely."

The teacher smiles and pats my back, letting her hand rest precariously against my back. I feel her awkward maternal sensation again. I move away from her warily, looking back at her hand, which is closing slowly from the rejection of her gesture. She smiles warmly at me as I walk backwards to my desk. She watches me sadly for a few more seconds before moving on with her class plan.

"What was that all about?" Shana asks. I shrug.

"She seemed like she was trying to act like a mother to me."

"Does she know your mom?" I hesitate, not sure whether to divulge my secret or not.

"I… don't have a mom…"

"Oh, Nicky, I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's not like that or anything… I literally have no mother."

"That's not really possible."

"Yeah it is."

"How?"

"I have two dads." Shana's eyes widen slightly.

"Ohhhhhh…"


	11. Cherry Fever

**This is once the kids come home from school.**

"Okay!" Adam yells. "So, you are all like ten million years old now!" Dominic, Casey, and Leila roll their eyes.

"Dad," Dominic starts, "I'm only eighteen."

"Gah! My baby boy is growing up!" Tommy shouts, running to Dominic and wrapping his arms around him protectively. Dominic squirms in his arms.

"Dad…" he mumbles.

"No! Shut up! Let me be sad and happy and whatever the fuck else I am feeling right now! Oh god stop growing!" Tommy squeezes Dominic harder, ice vs. ice. Adam smiles, playing with Leila's long blonde curls.

"Oh god…" Leila whispers.

"What?" Adam asks her quietly. She sighs deeply.

"It's that time of the month again… I'll be back…" Leila walks off in frustration while Casey and Adam laugh at Dominic's breathless expression.

"C'mon, Babe," Casey says, grabbing Dominic's wrist and pulling him away from Tommy.

"Wait, what?!" he spurts. Casey raises a brow. "Don't call me that. It's weird." Casey rolls his eyes.

"Let's just go," he whispers, pulling Dominic to his car.

They drive off to the mall in the sleek silver Porsche.

"So, what are you getting done?" Dominic asks, turning the radio on nonchalantly and scrunching his nose at the shitty music he hears. He turns the radio off and slumps into the seat. Casey laughs.

"Gauges, I think. I already have earring holes, so I should be able to get small gauges for now.

"That's really epic," Dominic says, smiling wildly. He makes a kissy-face to Casey and talks with a strange voice. "Do you want me to hold your haaaand?" Casey laughs and pushes him back playfully.

"Shut up, jackass. I can take it. You go buy yourself something shiny, mkay?" he says, touching a finger under Dominic's chin lovingly. Dominic acts as though he's madly in love with Casey with a look in his eyes. Casey rolls his eyes and taps Dominic on the cheek, like a playful slap. Dominic gasps and taps him back they do this for a few seconds before Casey pauses at a red light. "Nicky! I have to _drive_! Do you want to get there in one piece?"

"What would you do if I said no?" Dominic asks. Casey hesitates a moment before replying.

"I would wait until we get there safely, then I would kick your ass." Casey smiles facetiously, watching for the light to turn green.

"I'm much faster than you. I'll be able to run away."

"I'm hotter than you, so I could make you double over in pain of heat," Casey retaliates.

"Well, I could… set you on… ice…" Dominic says, piecing his comeback together pitifully.

"Oh, so like freezer burn?" Casey asks. Dominic laughs and nods.

"Yeah. Frozen fire."

"Frozen fire?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then."

* * *

As the two arrive at the tattoo shop, Casey sees a particular drawing in a window display.

"Hey, Nicky, look. It's like yours," he says, pointing to the artwork. Dominic holds up his left arm to the glass, seeing the patterns of flowers match up. "It's a cherry blossom like yours." Dominic nods.

"But I have no clue where mine came from. I have no memory of getting it." Casey ponders this.

"Well, it's pretty cool anyway. Not exactly the choice of tattoo a dude should get, but a tattoo nonetheless. I'll be in the back. You can go do whatever," Casey says, opening the door and walking up to the main counter to talk to the woman behind it. The woman seems to be in her early twenties. Her arms and neck are covered in tattoos, her face in piercings. She looks like she just stepped out of a circus tent. She smiles at Casey warmly, her bright white teeth contradicting the rest of her appearance. They exchange a few words, and he heads to the back for his procedure.

Dominic walks around the shop aimlessly, looking through tattoos and piercings. He looks into a glass display of piercings and finds one that catches his eye. He looks around to make sure Casey is no where around, and he tells the tattooed lady at the counter what he wants. She smiles and writes on a sheet of rainbow-coloured notebook paper.

"Take this to the other back side and give it to the big guy in green," she says sweetly. Dominic smiles and takes the paper, walking to the back as she instructed. He hands the man the slip of paper. He nods and pulls on new gloves and takes the piercing from its glass shelter, sterilizing it thoroughly. He sits down in a small black leather chair.

"This is gonna hurt for a long while, so be _extremely_ careful," he warns. Dominic nods, knowing his body heals incredibly faster than normal humans. It'll be perfectly fine in a couple of minutes.

The man applies the piercing swiftly. Dominic winces for only a moment facetiously, for dramatic effect.

'_Epic,'_ Dominic thinks. The man cleans up the area lightly. His largely muscular frame contradicts his feather light touch.

"Congrats, boy," he says paternally. "You got yourself a tongue stud." The man pats Dominic on the back. Dominic smiles and plays with the stud through his teeth. He pays the man and walks back to the front of the shop. Casey walks out a short time later, newly gauged. He smiles wildly, immensely proud of his new adornment. His face glows.

"Excited much?" Dominic asks him. He rolls his eyes.

"_Excuuuuuse me_ for being a little _HAPPY_! I feel so mature…" Casey says giddily. I smile.

"Whatever," Dominic says, trying carefully not to open his mouth too much so that Casey won't see his piercing. "Let's go home."

Dominic drives home this time, letting Casey marvel at his gauges. Dominic silently fiddles with his stud, his mouth staying closed.

"So, what are we doing when we get home?" Casey asks. Dominic shrugs.

"My dads texted saying they would be late coming back home," Dominic replies.

"What for?"

"They went out of town to get dinner or some shit like that."

"Ah…" Casey mumbles. "I guess we can play a game or something…" Dominic laughs, shaking his head.

"Ya know, it's kind of funny how _you_ got a piercing on _my_ birthday," Dominic says, smirking. Casey rolls his eyes.

"C'monnnnn!" he drags, walking into the house. Dominic hesitates a second as he closes the door quietly. He begins to test Casey.

"So… I've been talking to this girl at school…" Dominic says. Casey's expression remains blank. Dominic continues. "Her name is… Mandy!" Casey's face burns bright red.

"Mandy…?" Casey asks. Both of the boys pause, standing quietly in the living room alone.

"Yes."

"But she's such a slut!" Casey yells.

"She's sweet."

"You can't date her! She'll deflower you, Nicky!" Dominic smiles lightly at Casey's discomfort, but he suddenly feels something strange. Without thinking, he blurts out incredibly stupid words.

"You think she'll like my tongue stud?" Dominic asks, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. Casey looks up in shock.

"You… when did you get that?" Casey mutters.

"While you got yours."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"What?!"

"You like?" Dominic questions mischievously. Casey pauses only a moment before marching over to Dominic and pressing his lips against Dominic's harshly. Dominic takes a step back in surprise but doesn't push Casey away. In fact, he welcomes the kiss. He unthinkingly wraps his arms around Casey's neck, and Casey holds onto Dominic's hips, pulling him closer. Casey moves back for a second to look at Dominic shyly.

"This makes you ten times fucking hotter than before."

"So, I was hot _before_?" Dominic asks. Casey nods.

"So… fucking… sexy…" Casey whispers, moving closer to Dominic with each word. Dominic shudders as Casey's breath touches his face and shoulders, heating him up immediately. Their contrasting temperatures push against one another, threatening to either defrost Dominic or freeze Casey.

Casey presses his lips against Dominic's again, but not as forcefully. Dominic feels a strange sensation building. Half a second later, he pushes Casey away. Casey looks at him innocently, confused.

"I…This is obviously wrong… You're like my brother! And you're a guy!" Dominic yells, wriggling out of Casey's hold.

"You have two dads! And I know you and Mandy aren't _talking_!" Casey argues. "And I bet you're feeling something strange below the belt, huh?!"

"But-"

"Shut the fuck up, Nicky!" Casey screams, pulling Dominic's shirt so hard that Dominic slams against him. Equally, they press their lips together again, and again, Dominic doesn't push Casey away. He holds Casey's face softly, an inky tear falling down his pale face.

Casey begins to move backward, making Dominic follow closely, their lips still pressed firmly together. Dominic feels the sharp pain in his lips, like needles and fire. He breaks off the kiss quickly, another tear falling from his cheek. Casey touches his face as they kiss, calming him.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asks. Dominic sighs.

"I don't know… When you kiss me, it hurts… Like… it burns… It stings like someone is poking me over and over with a needle… Thousands of needles… It's like being shocked from an outlet…" Dominic explains slowly.

"I'm so sorry…" Casey whispers.

"What the fuck ever, Casey. I'm doing what I want!" Dominic shouts. He pulls Casey's face to him.

At first, Dominic stays in place, still caught in the bliss of his first kiss. Casey slips his tongue into Dominic's mouth, warm and smooth. Dominic fidgets, and his lower half begins to stiffen. He feels the beautiful discomfort all over as his mind wanders. Casey senses it and smiles into the kiss. He expertly directs Dominic's tongue out of his mouth and into his own. Casey bites Dominic's tongue piercing carefully, not letting go even in the slightest. He pulls away slightly, making Dominic follow helplessly. Casey laughs, letting Dominic go and holding his face gently. Dominic watches him, his brown eyes piercing into Casey's.

"You're so fucking cute…" Casey whispers. Dominic blushes, touching his lips to Casey's ever so softly. Casey grabs Dominic roughly by his hair and shoves his tongue down Dominic's throat. Dominic feels the painful stinging and burning severely, but of course, he ignores it.

The two boys scramble to the back of the house and into Casey's room, unthinkingly leaving the door opens wide. They fall hopelessly against Casey's bed, their hearts beating like drums. Dominic crawls on top of Casey and unbuttons his shirt. Casey grabs Dominic's hands to stop him. Dominic watches him with confused and hopefully sparkling eyes.

"I thought…you were…freaked out…by gays," Casey ponders, kissing Dominic between every few words.

"Oh please!" Dominic shouts. "Like you didn't know all this time that I want you to fuck me!" Casey laughs.

"Is that why you got mad last year when I told you I slept with Ethan?" Casey asks. Dominic presses his lips softly against Casey's.

"Yes," he whispers softly. Each time he kisses Casey, the stinging sensation presents itself again. The pain is unbearable, but Dominic puts himself through it for Casey and for one reason only.

"Why?" Casey asks, his eyes twinkling in the careful light of the window. "I didn't really do it…"

"I-" Dominic starts, but he hesitates. He slowly presses his lips on Casey's, savouring the moment. The kiss is simple, and it lasts a short while. They hear glass break in the doorway. They break the kiss and look up to see Leila paused in the doorway, a vase shattered at her feet. She blinks once before her face reddens and she runs to the kitchen. Casey and Dominic exchange a two-second glance before scrambling after her.

"Leila!" Casey screams. He and Dominic run into the kitchen hastily, Dominic sliding across the tiled floor and falling onto his back. Casey gasps crouching by Dominic's side and touching his face gingerly. All three teens hear the front door open and close.

"Guys? Anyone home?" Adam asks. Leila, Casey, and Dominic hold their breaths. The all exchange a quick frightened glance, and then Leila runs into the living room. Casey's eyes widen.

"Oh, hey, baby," Tommy says to Leila.

"DOMINIC FELL!" Leila screams flatly. Dominic and Casey relax. Adam and Tommy rush into the kitchen, Leila following close on their heels.

"My baby!" Adam yells, falling by Dominic's side. Adam frets gently, touching Dominic's face, cheeks, and neck. Dominic looks up at him, dazed and confused.

"Dad…?" he mumbles. Adam whimpers and holds him close. "Dad… I'm okay… I just slipped… I'll be fine…"

"You could have seriously hurt yourself…" Adam whispers. Dominic laughs quietly, confusing his father.

"I'm fine, promise," Dominic says, grunting as he pushes himself off of the floor. Casey and Adam help him stand, but as soon as they let him go, he stumbles against them. They resteady him.

"Whoa there, Nicky…" Adam says gently. "Maybe you should just go lie down." Dominic nods silently.

"I'll keep you company," Casey says. "If you want…" Dominic hesitates a second before nodding.

"Yeah… sure… thanks…" he mumbles. Casey nods.

"Geez, Nicky…" Tommy says, shaking his head. "You get hurt more than anyone I've ever known!" Dominic laughs weakly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Dad."

"It's fine," Tommy replies, smiling.

"I'm glad your baby is okay," Leila mumbles, rolling her eyes and walking off to the living room.

"Leila, wait!" Adam says, walking after her hastily. Tommy follows, shaking his head. Dominic and Casey hobble along, Dominic leaning precariously against Casey's shoulder. Casey laughs gently, opening Dominic's bedroom door and stepping inside. He helps Dominic climb into bed, climbing in himself, beside him. Dominic snuggles up to Casey, their contrasting temperatures evening one another out. Dominic sighs.

"What is it, Baby?" Casey asks. Dominic shrugs.

"This is unreal… you and me… It's amazing, and it just can't be true…"

"Are you saying you don't want me?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then, what, Nicky?!" Casey whispers loudly, trying to keep Dominic quiet.

"I want you…" Dominic whispers. Casey's breath stops momentarily, quickening his heartbeat. Dominic weakly climbs on top of Casey, their pelvises touching gently. Dominic touches Casey's chest lightly, making him shudder. Casey looks over to the door, making sure it's locked, and smiles. He looks back to Dominic, whose brow is raised.

Casey slowly lifts Dominic's shirt over his head, tossing it lightly on the floor. Dominic shudders softly. Casey holds onto Dominic's waist, leading him closer. Dominic rocks back and forth on Casey, intensening the air around them. He pulls down Dominic's face, touching their lips together gingerly. Dominic feels the same burning sensation as before, maybe even stronger. He winces and pulls away, tears falling from his perfect cheeks. Casey pulls him back. He breaks away again.

"Dude," Casey says flatly.

"Casey, I can't do this!" Dominic whispers loudly. "It just hurts too much!"

"Fine…" Casey mumbles, shoving Dominic off of him.

"I'm sorry, Case-"

"I'm not mad. It's just that I've been waiting for a moment like this for so fucking long… I love you, Nicky…"

"Well… Just hold me. I'm cold…"

"Nicky, you're _always_ cold…" Casey says, raising a brow. Dominic smiles, cuddling up to Casey. They fall asleep quietly, content in their little empty worlds.


	12. Broken Open

"Leila, please!" Adam frets, storming after her. She whips around quickly, startling him.

"Dad! You never pay any attention to me! You're always so worried about Dominic! Who cares?! I'm your little girl! Don't I matter?!" she screams. Adam sighs as Tommy walks in behind him.

"Leila, baby, of course you matter. I only worry about Dominic because of what he's been through," Adam explains.

"He hasn't been through anything!" she shouts. Tommy touches Adam's shoulder, giving him a questioning look. Adam nods.

"There is much about your brother that you are not aware of, Leila. Adam and I both love you, but you have to realize that you are not the most important thing in the universe," Tommy says.

"Of course not!" she shouts. "Dominic means more to you two than life itself!" Leila fumes.

"That is _not_ true!" Adam shouts.

"Prove to me how it isn't!" Leila tests. "You both do nothing but freak out over every little thing that happens to him! Like if he gets one bruise, it'll kill him!" Adam winces silently.

"Leila!" Tommy yells. "You do not understand the circumstances we are under!" Leila interrupts him.

"What circumstances?! You love him more than me! You probably don't even love me at all!"

"Leila, of course we _love_ you!" Adam shouts.

"No, you obviously don't! And you _never_ listen to me!"

"Just because we don't give you every little thing you ask for doesn't mean that we don't listen to you!"

"See! You aren't even listening _now_! You don't understand that I have to go through shit every single day from kids at school. I have to have the pressure of trying to stay popular in Mandy's eyes! That's hard!"

"That's only hard because she doesn't believe that you're a slut!"

"Adam!" Tommy shouts, pulling on Adam's shoulder.

"That's great that you know all about my personal life, Dad! I'm trying _not_ to be a slut, but sometimes, it's actually quite difficult. At least I get affection from random guys who think I'm hot! Neither of you give me any attention or affection!" Tommy sighs.

"We don't give you affection? Really?! We give you a room to live in and food to eat every night! We buy you clothes you want and let you have parties and sleepovers and plenty of other shitty things that you _definitely_ don't deserve!" Adam yells. Tommy pulls his shoulder again.

"You don't think I even deserve to breathe, I'm sure!" Leila argues, throwing her arms in the air.

"Not really, with the way you're acting right now!" Adam yells, doing the same arm flail.

"Anything to keep Dominic from being of less importance than air! You're too wrapped up in his safety and wellbeing that you don't even notice my existence! Why don't I just live with Shana?!"

"Leila!" Adam yells, pointing a finger in her face. His expression is heavily angered, his face reddening. "As long as you live under _my_ roof, you live by _my_ rules! And _until_ we can tell all three of you everything that we need to, you aren't going _ANYWHERE_! So, just take your smartass attitude to your room, because neither Tommy nor I have the time to deal with you right now!" Leila's face heats up, inky tears beginning to form in her eyes. She passes her fathers with an angry shove, making sure to hit Adam directly in the shoulder, knocking him sideways. She storms off to her bedroom, slamming the door harshly behind her. Adam and Tommy pause in the living room, shocked.

Adam takes slow, deep breaths, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Tommy walks around him and touches his cheek gently. Adam takes his hand and lightly shoves him away.

"Adam, please," Tommy starts. Adam shakes his head.

"She has no idea what Dominic has been through…"

"Of course not…" Tommy replies softly. "We have not exactly gotten around to telling any of them, yet. We need to."

"I know, Tommy, I know. But what are we supposed to do? Leila hates me right now…"

"Leila does not hate you… She is just angry and confused right now. She will be okay in a little while. We cannot concern ourselves with her at the moment. You need to just pace yourself."

"I can't blame her for hating me. _I_ hate me… I just yelled at my daughter…" Tommy sighs.

"You were in a rightful mind."

"But I was entirely too harsh with her."

"It will be alright. She will forgive you. She loves you, and even though she rejects it, she knows that you and I love her, as well."

"I'm gonna go back and apologize for being so rash."

"If you feel it is best, go ahead. I will be here."

Adam nods, kissing Tommy's forehead and turning slowly. He walks to Leila's room reluctantly, opening the door slowly.

"Leila… I'm so-" Adam pauses, opening the door completely. His mouth gapes open in shock, his eyes wide. "T… T…TOMMYYYYYYYYY!" Tommy runs in from the living room, stopping immediately beside Adam.

"Adam?"

"Yes."

"This is Leila's room."

"Yes."

"She has a large window."

"Yes."

"It is open."

"Yes."

"Where's our daughter?"

"Yes."

"Adam!" Tommy yells.

"Yes?!" Adam screams.

"Leila!"

"She's gone!"

"I can see that, Adam!" Tommy shouts, storming into Leila's room and looking out the window. "God dammit…" Tommy mumbles. "We should have gotten a two-story house…"

"Any idea where she could have gone?" Adam questions, walking in slowly. Tommy shrugs.

"What about Shana?"

"She's out of town."

"Call her mom."

"They're _all_ out of town."

"Anyone else?"

"Mandy?"

"She hates Mandy. She would never go there," Tommy explains. "She seeks Mandy's approval too much to actually beg to stay there."

"Should've taken her phone…" Adam mumbles. Tommy laughs.

"She left her phone on the bed. Smart kid."

"Anything else she could have?"

"Laptop and backpack. At least she took some schoolwork."

Leila's phone lights up on her bed. Tommy grabs it in a flash.

"It's a call from an unknown number."

"Answer it!" Adam shouts. Tommy touches the 'answer' button lightly, putting the phone to his ear.

"Ya?" he asks quickly, turning the speaker on.

"Hurry up, bitch. I don't have all night. Gas costs money, ya know." There's a pause before the voice continues. "Oh, wait, never mind. I see you." –Beep–. Tommy looks to Adam in shock.

"It is a boy…" he whispers.

"No doubt it's an asshole on a motorcycle," Adam says, sitting gingerly on Leila's bed. He sighs heavily.

"Does she really think running off with some moronic sex-crazed boy will solve all of her problems?"

"How are we to know whether or not she is just as crazed?" The two sit in silence, thinking of what they could do.

"There is really nothing we can do right now. All we can do is hope for her to come back home."

"Or, at the least, tell us where she is. Or if she's okay…"

"Tell the boys…" Tommy instructs. Adam stands and walks into Dominic's room just as Casey is leaving.

"Oh, sorry, Sir."

"Is Nick asleep?"

"Mhm."

"Then I'll just tell you."

"Tell me… what?"

"Leila sneaked out."

"What?!" Casey whispers urgently. "Why?!"

"Well, ya know, I was scolding her and yelling at her not too long ago. She felt unloved and unwanted here, so she left through her window."

"Where?"

"Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be telling you, Casey. Maybe you have an idea? Do you know of anywhere she might have gone to?"

"What about Shana?"

"Nah. She's out of town with her family."

"Mandy?"

"Like I told Tommy, Leila depends on Mandy's approval too much. Mandy might think badly of her for sneaking out."

"She doesn't really talk about anyone else…"

"An unknown number called her. It was a male voice on the other end," Adam says, biting his nails in worry.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"I don't even know, Case…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I just hope she comes home…"


	13. Location, Location, Location

Casey paces around his room relentlessly, a fist in front of his mouth in thinking frustration. He speaks aloud to himself.

"Leila doesn't have any close friends other than Mandy and Shana. Shana isn't here, so she's obviously out, and Adam and Tommy think Mandy is too much of a bitch for Leila to want to stay there… Personally, I think Leila is bitchy enough, herself, to want to stay where we think she wouldn't be. Therefore, Leila must obviously be wherever Mandy is.

"But then, there's the issue of the male voice over the phone. It could've been Mandy's brother or her boyfriend, or some other man whore she hangs around. With this information, she probably expected us to assume she would be where we would originally would think she wouldn't be, using double reverse psychology to hide her location further.

"But there's a possibility that she tripled the reverse psychology theory, knowing that we would think we know about her double reverse psychology when really she was basically using the singular reverse psychology just to fuck with our brains. And this pattern can go on forever as long as she wants…

"Which, now, I think it's safe to assume that she is, in fact, where she shouldn't be and was thought the last place to be. She must be with Mandy. Now, the question is where are she and Mandy, and who is the bastard male character in this whole charade?"

Casey stops pacing and rushes out of his room and into the living room with Adam and Tommy.

"What have you though of?" Adam asks.

"She's with Mandy. And whoever the guy is, he's obviously a jackass. I don't know Brandon well, but I'm sure it's not him, because Mandy's brother, Colin, is a total douche. He has his own place downtown about fifteen minutes away from here. It's an apartment that no one even uses anymore. I mean, it's still running, barely, but there's only like three residents subsiding there."

"And if she's not there?" Tommy questions.

"We rethink everything and start over."

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Adam asks. Casey nods.

"Do I really have to reexplain it all?" Casey asks. Tommy laughs.

"No. We heard you in your room."

"How?"

"Epic hearing."

"And you were practically yelling it all," Adam chimes in.

"My bad…"

"Nah. It makes it easier for everyone."

"Cool… Sooooo… Guess I'll go bring her back, then…" Casey mumbles.

"Please hurry, Casey. I'll get a hold of Nicky."

"I hope he's not in any trouble as well…" Casey whispers. "We don't need another damsel in distress."

Casey runs to his room and grabs his car keys, running down the hallway and past Tommy and Adam, bolting through the door and leaving it open unthinkingly. He starts the car quickly and drives off in search of Leila.

Tommy walks over to the front door calmly, and closes it back softly. Adam dials Dominic's cell phone number in a flash, bringing the phone lightly up to his ear. Dominic answers with question in his voice.

"Uh… hey? Why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Dude, I'm in my room."

"Oh yeah…" Adam ends the phone call and look at Tommy. Tommy shakes his head at his husband's stupidity, grabbing Adam's hand and linking their fingers together gently. They walk together to Dominic's room.

"So… what's up?" Dominic asks sleepily.

"Leila sneaked out," Tommy whispers. Dominic becomes slightly more alert than before.

"What?" he whispers.

"We yelled at her, you know, and she ran off to her room, and she apparently climbed out the window. She left her phone here, though. We have no clue where she might be, since Shana is out of town, but Casey thinks that she would go to the place we might think she would never go in this situation, and I'm severely hoping he's right…" Adam explains.

"_You_ yelled at her," Tommy corrects.

"Whatever."

"So… she… went to Mandy's…?"

"Casey thinks maybe it's Mandy's brother's place."

"Shit…"

"Do you think maybe you could check a few other places? Do you have any ideas?" Adam asks.

"Leila's a bitch. It's not like she has friends."

"Nicky!"

"WELL!"

"Shut up and find her, please." Dominic nods, grabbing his keys and hopping on his motorcycle. He drives the short distance to his friend's house, confused to find her bedroom light on. He knocks on the front door of her house warily, not sure what to expect. Shana opens the door warmly, her face lighting up twice as bright once she sees who's at her door step.

"Nicky," she says lovingly. "Hey… What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Leila. Can I come in?"

"Well, I'm sure you _can_." Dominic huffs, closing his eyes in frustration. After a few seconds, he reopens them again.

"_MAY_ I enter?" Shana smiles facetiously, opening the door wider for Dominic to step into the chilled house. He walks with her to her bedroom slowly, unthinkingly. She closes the door behind them and dims her lights.

"So…" she whispers.

"I thought you were out of town with your parents."

"They are, but at last second, I decided to stay here. I mean, it's just a trip to go buy new kitchen ware. Lame." Dominic laughs, playing with Shana's thin fingers. He looks at her earnestly, at a loss for words.

She scoots closer to him and rests one of her hands on his leg. His eyes widen as he leans away discreetly. She only moves closer, still. She grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head to the side.

"Shana… Shana, what are you doing? Shana! Stop!"

"No, no, it's okayyyyyyy," Shana whispers, the scent of alcohol on her breath. Dominic sighs deeply as she kisses all along his neck. He feels nothing at the moment, which confuses him.

"I'm here about Leila. Help me, please."

"I seriously can't help you whatsoever. I have no clue. No one tells me anything!" Dominic rolls his eyes.

"You're the queen of gossip at school. Don't give me that shit about 'I don't know' or whatever is affiliated with it."

"Whatevvvveeerrrrrrr… Just let me…" she trails, latching onto Dominic's neck again. She sucks an area once quickly, and Dominic bats her away. She looks at him shocked.

"No, no, Shana… Bad dog. I don't want this."

"So I'm a dog, now? Well, train me well, masterrrr…" Shana slumps to the side. I huff and pick her back up, laying her down on her bed. I stand beside her silently, not sure of what to say.

"Shana, sober up. I don't have time for this."

"No, no, no, okay… I'm sorry, baby… I'm listening to you now."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I take a deep breath before slapping her once across the face. "What the hell?!"

"Good, you're focused enough for me to talk to you," I say, walking toward her bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to stay awake."

"Be mature, please."

"Yeah. Sure. Of course."


	14. How the Hell Did This Happen!

Casey bursts into the room roughly, knocking the door down. It falls to the floor loudly, startling himself. He hears shushes from the back of the dilapidated apartment. He shudders at the crisp air of the room, pulling his sleeves down and walking through.

"No, no, baby… It's alright. Someone just slammed the door. I'm sure it's Brandon. No need to get excited," a low male voice says. Casey hears whimpers and more shushing.

"Oh, Leila," a female voices. It's Mandy. "You are too naïve."

"Too, too innocent," the male says. Mandy laughs.

"Have you been force-fucked before, Leila?" Mandy asks. Muffled screams sound from the back, making Casey freeze in place.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" the male shouts. Casey hears a slap. "Fucking bitch…" Casey is in total shock.

"No one can hear you," Mandy says, giving Leila another slap. Casey walks quickly to the back of the room, but he pauses just before entering.

"Colin, why don't you show Leila what it's like to have something large forced into something so tiny…" Mandy says, giggling.

"Hopefully I won't rip her in half," the male, obviously Colin, says, laughing. More muffled screams come from who Casey assumes is Leila.

Someone rips tape off of Leila's mouth, exposing her blood-curdling scream. Casey slams his shoulder against the door harshly, knocking it off its hinges as before. Mandy, Colin, and Leila all look to him in shock and fear.

"Leila!" Casey shouts, running to free her. Thick ropes constrain her naked body to a metal bed frame, exposing her mercilessly. Casey pulls at the rope heavily, but it doesn't budge. He's knocked to the side by a heavy blow to his head. He turns slowly to see Colin holding up a large black metal bat, ready to beat Casey down if need be. Casey gains a faint memory of being in Dominic's bedroom and hugging him gently, but burning him severely.

'_When my emotions flare, so does my body temperature,'_ he thinks. He hesitates a split second before taking action. In one quick half-second movement, he closes his eyes and imagines Dominic, naked. He remembers he and Dominic as a child, their two-part shower running with its double temperatures. He remembers stepping into Dominic's shower and kissing him.

He remembers every little moment he's ever spent with Dominic. Every moment up until a few days ago, just before Leila sneaked out. He remembers everything. He feels his heartbeat quickening rapidly. He opens his eyes and slams into Colin furiously, holding him in a sort of hug-like position. Colin screams as he begins to immediately feel the third-degree burns that Casey is giving him. Casey holds on a little longer, grabbing Mandy's arm when she tries to save her brother. She screams in pain, falling to the floor. He lets both of them go, ignoring their pained squirming and shouting.

He grabs each rope individually, heating the strands and ripping them apart like silly putty. He finally frees Leila, covering her with the sheet from underneath her on the bed.

"Why didn't you use a force field?!" Casey asks, moving her hair from her face lovingly.

"It doesn't work when my arms are tied back!"

"Generate one now!"

"Grab my backpack! My laptop's in there!" casey obliges.

Leila holds her hands up, creating an invisible force field. Casey concentrates on the force field, heating up the air inside. When it's just right, he instructs Leila to walk to the open doorway.

"Let go when I tell you to, okay?" Casey checks. Leila nods. "Okay… NOW!" Casey shouts.

Leila drops her force field quickly, running out of the room. Casey runs after her, hearing Colin and Mandy's cries of pain. Casey scoops Leila in his arms, rushing out of the abandoned apartment. As he dashes to his car, Leila takes his face in her hands. She kisses him lightly on the lips, startling and confusing him. He raises a brow.

"Thank you, Casey. I don't know what kind of shit they would have done to me if you hadn't found me…" she whispers. Casey shakes his head slowly, placing her in the passenger's seat gently.

"Leila, don't… I'm not into you like that…" Casey mumbles guiltily, starting the car in the dead silence of the frosty air.

"You love Nicky, huh?" she asks. Casey remains silent. "God! I run away to get away from all of the Dominic worship at home, only to be rescued by his biggest fucking fan!" Casey drives away from the apartment quietly.

"Leila, I'm sorry, but I'm gay. I fell in mad love with Dominic a long time ago… I can't help who I fall for…"

"I know, I know…" she says. "But come _on_! Life just sucks."

"Just because you haven't found the right guy or girl at age eighteen, that doesn't mean that you'll never find your true love. Just give it some time. Your love will come."

"Ugh."

Casey laughs, driving him and Leila back home in the frigid darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asks, touching all over Leila's face, fretting endlessly.

"Dad. I'm fine. A bit emotionally scarred, but I'm fine."

"Leila, please, _please_ don't you _ever_ do a stunt like that _ever again_!" Adam whines. Leila looks down in shame.

"Did you do all of that just for attention?" Tommy asks. Leila shakes her head and sighs.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I just wanted to get out… I wasn't thinking…" Tommy scoffs.

"We know," Tommy and Adam say in unison.

"You _do_ know that you'll be grounded for a while, right?" Adam questions. Leila nods lightly.

"I really don't mind. It's not like there's anything you can actually ground me from besides Shana."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Adam asks.

"No cable for her," Tommy answers.

"I'm only asking for one thing," Leila says softly, still looking down. "Can I go back to home-schooling? After what happened, I can't even bear going to school…" Adam nods.

Casey bursts through the front door with a phone held up to his ear.

"Colin and Mandy are in the hospital!" he shouts. Leila's face lights up.

"Why?" Adam asks.

"Burns. Scars all over. Their faces and bodies are practically ruined," Casey replies. Leila smirks.

"They deserved it," Leila mumbles. Tommy turns to her slowly.

"What…did…you…do…?"

"We…might have…set them…on fire…" she whispers.

"Leila!" Adam shouts.

"No, no, no!" Casey soothes. "We just burned them a little! They _did_ deserve it!" Adam massages his temples.

"Casey, you can't do that!" Adam yells.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't exactly thinking things through! I was just trying to save Leila and get some sort of revenge on those jackasses…"

"Still! No! Bad!" Adam shouts, slapping Casey's phone out of his hand. Casey stands there a moment, startled. Tommy laughs, picking up the phone and handing it back to Casey.

"I'm proud of you," he whispers to Casey. Casey smiles gently.

"So… this means what…?" Leila asks.

"You can go back to school," Adam replies. She smiles. "At least until Mandy and her brother get better."

"I highly doubt that'll be anytime soon," Casey replies. "Colin probably won't care what he looks like, but Mandy won't wanna show her face ever again. Sad little bitch."

"That's terrible," Adam whispers.

"But epic," Leila contradicts. Adam rolls his eyes.

"Casey, where is my son?" Adam asks. Casey shrugs.

"Probably out with _Shana_," he says facetiously. He adds particular emphasis to Shana's name, conspicuously showing his disgust for the girl.

"You really hate her, don't you?" Tommy asks. Casey remains silent, looking at the floor. Tommy shakes his head slowly. Casey rolls his eyes and marches into the kitchen, the door swinging freely behind him. Tommy walks with Leila to her room, and Adam walks into the kitchen to speak to Casey.

"Case!" he shouts. "Dude!"

"Why do you say dude?" Casey questions him. "It's really weird! You're like forty!" Adam shakes his head.

"I'm only twenty-seven, Casey. Tommy is twenty-eight. We aren't seniors." Casey rolls his eyes again.

"You're only nine years older than me?!"

"Technically, _you_ are only four."

"Whatever!"

"Hey! Watch the attitude!"

"You're not my father!"

"No, but I'm your guardian until you can actually survive on your own!"

"I don't know why you think you're some kind of magical paternal figure to me! You murdered _both_ of my dads! And I _can_ handle myself!"

"I loved your father! I thought Sauli was my soul mate until I met Tommy! And I'm glad that he found me, otherwise you, Dominic, Tommy, and Leila wouldn't be here! And who knows where I would be right now!"

"And, why do _I_ give a fuck?!" Casey screams.

"Because we gave you Dominic!" Adam retorts. A long silence passes as Casey and Adam stare each other down. Casey waits a long time before sighing heavily and plopping himself down in a chair. Adam relaxes and sits beside him calmly, looking at him with a soft expression. Casey looks at the table blankly. Adam smiles gently, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You got it bad, huh?" Adam asks. Casey stays quiet. His face heats up, his cheeks reddening rapidly.

"It doesn't even matter. He's in love with _Shana_."

"Doubt it. I can tell that you two have done stuff by the awkward way you two avoid each other."

"No, we actually haven't done anything like you'd think…"

"Then, what?" Adam questions. Casey laughs breathlessly.

"I've kissed him…" Casey whispers. Adam smirks.

"His first?" Casey nods. "Your first?" Casey hesitates before replying.

"Technically, I kissed him for the first time when he and I were six…"

"Six?!"

"Yeah… When we took a double shower…"

"So, you've been hooked for quite a long time…" Adam mumbles to himself. Casey nods.

"It's like I have this connection to him from a previous life or something…" Adam chuckles.

"You have _nooooooo_ idea…" Adam says softly.

"I really just… Adam… I don't even know how to explain it…"

"You love him," Adam says. Casey looks up at him in surprise and confusion. Adam laughs.

"Wh…what?"

"That emotion you're feeling that you can't describe—that's love, hon." Casey looks at the table again, his hands over his face.

"Oh god… What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Casey!"

"But… what?!"

"TELL NICKY HOW YOU FEEL!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He's with Shana!"

"Well, find a way to change his mind! Do you want me to talk to him?" Casey's eyes widen.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! That's the _worst_ idea _ever_!"

"Okay, okay, sorry…"

"I'll… I'll figure something out…" Casey whispers. Adam pauses a moment before smirking and giggling.

"Oh, this is just too adorable!"


	15. I Can't Hear You! You're Breaking Up!

Casey glares at Adam blankly. Adam laughs.

"Oh, c'monnnnnnnnn!"

"You are so embarrassing…" Casey says quietly. Adam laughs again, nudging his arm.

"You're in mad love with my son! How could I not be super excited! I'm still young, ya know. I get excited if I see ice cream in the fridge." Casey laughs, shaking his head.

"Tone it down, please."

"Sorry."

"But… seriously, though. What do I do?"

"You kissed him, yes?" Adam asks. Casey nods. "Did he kiss you back?" Casey smiles wildly, nodding quickly. Adam smiles. "Then, obviously he feels _something_ more than just friendship for you. The fact that he let you touch him at all surprises me the most."

"Dude, I know. But, Adam…" Casey trails, looking off with empty eyes. "It… it was amazing… He's just so… and his eyes are just…" Casey sighs. "And his lips… Oh, god, his lips!" Casey's expression changes from admiration to pain. Adam giggles quietly, shaking his head slowly.

"Adorable…"

"Not helping…"

"Well, I suppose you can just wait it out. Eventually he will see that he love you, too. Just give it time."

"Just like I told Leila…"

* * *

"Nicky… Come here for a second," Shana requests lightly. I turn slowly and walk her way, my heart pounding out of my chest with fright and anticipation of her words to come.

"Yes?" I ask, sitting gently beside Shana on her bed. I look at her earnestly, confused by the millions of emotions in her eyes and voice.

"We've been together for a few weeks now…" she whispers. I nod. "Well, I think I'd like to ask something of you…" Shana leans slightly toward me, placing her hand on my leg. My heartbeat jumped rapidly as her hand and her body slide closer. My breathing becomes choppy.

"Sh…Shana… What are you doing?" I ask calmly.

"You've never even kissed me, before, Nicky! I think it's time for _something_ interesting to happen in our pathetic relationship!"

"Shana, I don't think—"

"Hush, baby… I've done this before…" Shana says gently. I wriggle out of her grasp, my cheeks burning.

"Shana, I just met you! We don't have a relationship!"

"We can make onnnnne…"

"Shana, you don't want to do this… I mean, think about it! Where will all this take you? What will people think of you?!"

"Dominic! You're a guy! You're supposed to be more excited about this than I am!" Shana shouts. I stir uneasily, not thinking and suddenly blurting out one of the most absolutely moronic words ever spoken from my mouth and mind.

"I am, but not for _you_!" Shana watches me curiously, searching my eyes for any hint of a lie. Her eyes begin to water and her cheeks fade into a scarlet red. Her lips quiver softly.

"What's wrong with me?" she asks. I sigh.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Shana," I reassure.

"Then why don't you wanna sleep with me?!"

"Shana, you don't need sex to make yourself worth something!"

"I'm obviously not worth anything at all to _you_," she mumbles. I sigh again. She pouts.

"Shana, just stop…"

"It's Casey," she blurts. My eyes widen, and my face burns with a flush of heat. I stutter.

"Wh… what?"

"I can tell by the way your face just lit up…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dominic, please. The way you blush every time he speaks to you or walks past you, it's so obvious. You're in love with him, am I right?"

"Shana, you—" Shana reaches quickly for a kiss, but I dart away from her. She frowns.

"See?" I look down shamefully.

"Shana… I'm… I don't know… I'm sorry…"

"So… this is you breaking up with me?" she presumes.

"Shana… We were never dating…" I mumble, still looking down.

"So, I'm actually correct about you being in love with Casey?" Shana asks. I feel my heart skip a beat. I shrug, seeing Casey's face in my mind. I smile slightly. "Where is he?"

"I dunno," I whisper.

"I do." My head snaps up.

"Where?!" Shana smiles weakly.

"Ethan told me he was planning on making a move on Casey tonight. A real move. Like sexually."

"What?!" I shout, flailing my arms wildly.

"Casey didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Casey just got to his place. I know Casey. He'll stall for a little bit because he's afraid. Ethan definitely won't waste any precious time. He's a fucking sex-crazed machine. He doesn't actually care about Casey. He just wants to get into Casey's pants."

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It's not my opinion to argue with him."

"Shana!"

"Go find him, Nick! If you really love him, you have to go get him and bring him back home! You need to fist fight for him if you have to!"

"You really think he'd want me?" I ask. Shana face palms herself. I raise a brow in question.

"Everyone wants you, Dominic. You're fucking hot. Just go." I smile at the compliment.

"Thank you, Shana. You're an amazing girl." Shana nods unenthusiastically. I kiss her cheek lightly before rushing out the door and jumping onto my motorcycle. I think about Casey sleeping with Ethan and shudder. I think of how angry and flustered I was when I found out.

My phone lights up and buzzes in my pocket. I start the motor and drive away quickly, looking at my phone.

'_It's your time to shine, Nick,'_ it reads. It's from Adam. I smile, not even needing to question how he knew or if he was even referring to my current situation. I take slow, deep breaths. I smile slightly at the sliver of hope Shana gave me that Casey may still actually feel for me the way I feel for him.

* * *

Walking into the house, I frown when hearing voices.

"Casey, are you okay?" Ethan asks.

"I guess."

"You look and sound like this wasn't what you wanted to happen tonight. How do you feel?"

"I dunno."

"Do you love me?" he asks randomly. Casey hesitates before replying, knowing what does and doesn't set him off.

"No." My heart jumps.

"What?!"

"I don't love you," Casey says calmly. I hear an object crash against the wall from across the room.

"…What?" Ethan questions.

"I don't love you," Casey repeats. A moment of silence passes.

"Well, I don't love you either," Ethan says, trying to break Casey down. Casey sighs lightly.

"I know."

"And… you don't even care…" Ethan presumes. Casey remains quiet. "Say something!" Ethan blurts. Casey is silent, still. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Then, Casey explodes.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING _DIFFICULT_ IT IS TO BE IN FUCKING MAD INTENSE INSANE _LOVE_ WITH SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN YOUR _ENTIRE LIFE_ YET YOU _KNOW_ YOU'LL _NEVER_ HAVE A FUCKING _CHANCE_!" Casey screams. My mouth drops open dramatically. Casey finishes with two one-syllable words, each spoken particularly sharply. "IT _HURTS_!"

"Fine! If you're not gonna let me fuck you, then what reason do you even have for being here?!"

At this point, I can't take it anymore. I open the door rapidly and see Casey sitting guiltily on the edge of Ethan's bed, shirtless. Ethan stands in front of h9im predatorily. A broken wooden table rests in the corner of the room, a dent present in the wall behind it.

"Casey!" I shout sharply. His head snaps up, and his face lights up and begins to redden.

"Nicky…" he whispers. Ethan slaps him harshly across his face. Both Casey and I look at him with a startled and hurt expression. I purse my lips, and Casey touches my arm softly.

'_He's not worth it,'_ I hear in my head. My eyes widen as I realize it's Casey's smooth, low voice.


	16. The Night of the Red Light

'_How did you…'_ I think.

'_I realized not too long ago that we have a telepathic connection. It only happens when both of us are stressed, though,'_ Casey thinks, in reply to me. I take a deep breath, trying to process the information he has just presented. He looks at me with a soft expression.

'_I'm here to save you, my damsel in distress.'_

Casey laughs aloud, looking warily to Ethan.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Ethan screams. Casey's eyes widen in fright. He scrambles off of the bed and into my arms, nearly tripping on his own feet. I steady him, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. He trembles slightly at my cool touch.

'_I haven't been physically touched by something so frigid in so long, I've forgotten the feeling,'_ Casey thinks.

'_And what is that feeling?'_ I question.

'_It's like half a second of ecstasy,'_ Casey replies in his mind, looking at me with that soft expression again. I look up at him and into his eyes. A look of pain crosses his face. I'm just about to touch his face until Ethan tosses a letter opener at us. It embeds itself in the doorframe beside my face, a literal two centimeters from slicing my cheek open. My whole body trembles with fear.

"Get out, get _out_ you fucking _faggots_!" Ethan shouts.

"Ethan, you're gay too!" Casey yells back. Ethan marches up to Casey hastily, stopping a mere two inches from his nose. He points a finger at Casey menacingly, making Casey's body stiffen in response of adrenaline.

"There's a difference between gayness and faggotry. You and Dominic passed the faggotry line long ago." Casey watches him intently, trying to read his eyes. He shakes his head slowly.

"I feel so bad for you…" he whispers.

"What?" Ethan questions.

"I feel bad for you, because you'll never be able to love. You'll never know what it's like to finally have the one thing you want most. You're greedy. You take and you take, but you never give anything back. You're going to be miserable for the rest of your life by the way you treat others like shit. And if you, in fact, _do_ find someone who can tolerate your pathetic ass, it'll end in even more misery, because misery loves company."

Ethan glares at Casey for a while before sighing deeply and pulling the letter opener from the doorframe. He turns slowly, walking back toward his bed. Casey looks at me and smiles slightly.

Suddenly, Casey's face morphs into one of physical pain. He looks down at his arm. A long, thin line of blood rises to the surface of his left forearm, growing darker as more blood seeps through. He looks up at Ethan slowly. Ethan holds the letter opener calmly, naturally.

"You're lucky I missed. I was aiming for your heart," he says slyly. Casey looks back down at his arm, the blood beginning to spill out of his arm and onto the carpet below. I wrap his right arm around my neck and whisk him into my arms, cradling him like a child.

I can see his eyes crossing and uncrossing from shock. His blood pools onto my shirt quickly, seeping through the cotton and sticking to my chest. Ethan squints his eyes predatorily, preparing to strike at me next. I run out of the room as quickly as I can manage, with Casey still in my hold. He lays his head against my shoulder limply, his arm dropping into his lap.

I run past the living room in a hurry, grabbing a red cotton blanket draped across the couch. I rush out of the door, slamming it behind me and weakly trotting to my vehicle.

Once back to my motorcycle, I realize that Casey had passed out in the hallway in anaphylactic shock. I lay his lower half gently onto the ground, wadding the blanket up and placing it under his head. I pull off my shirt and wrap it around his forearm tightly, hoping to slow down the blood flow.

I look to my motorcycle thoughtfully, deliberating on how I'm supposed to get Casey out of here. I look back to him as a tear falls down my cheek and onto his, staining his perfect face with black liquid. I wipe it off gently, lightly tapping his face and checking his pulse.

"C'mon, Case…" I mumble, still trying to bring him back to consciousness. "C'mon… I can't do this alone… There's no time… Please, Casey… Wake up…" A few more dark tears fall down my face and onto his, dyeing his skin temporarily. I wipe them off like before, holding his face in both of my hands.

I lean down slowly, pressing my lips against his harshly. At first, nothing, but then the electroshock hits as I suddenly feel his lips moving and his right arm snaking around my body somehow. I break away quickly from the pain, laughing at him breathlessly and wiping imperfect tears from both of our faces. He looks as though he could pass out again any second.

I pull him off of the ground and help him climb onto my motorcycle carefully, placing the blanket over his back and shoulders. He daintily grabs two of the blanket's edges with his hands, keeping it from flying away in the heavy wind of the night. I start the bike quickly, looking back at the house. I see Ethan standing in the living room with the letter opener, flipping us off. I roll my eyes and drive off in a rush, slipping stealthily onto a shortcut road.

"Hold on, Case!" I shout over the engine of the bike. "I'm probably going to get arrested for speeding!" Casey immediately wraps his fevered arms around my waist tightly, wincing from the stinging of his forearm. He buries his face in my neck childishly, kissing every so often and giving me shudders.

Once at a red light, I loosen Casey's left arm from my body, feeling guilty as he makes pained sounds. I carefully pull the shirt off of his arm and toss it carelessly onto a blue bench beside the street. The blood is still flowing a good bit, but I don't care.

The light turns green, and I speed off again, Casey grabbing me tighter. I place his arm back around my waist and hold his hand in mine against my stomach. He relaxes slightly, the frigidity of my entire body relaxing his pain by a fairly decent amount.

I smile as he curls his body around mine for protection and coolness. He buries his face in my neck again, kissing every few seconds like before and biting lightly and playfully every so often. I tighten my grip on his hand only a little, making him smile into my neck. I shudder lightly with every touch he gives.

On the twenty-minute ride home, Casey continues with the nibbling and kissing of my neck, undoubtedly giving me the worst hickey in the history of the universe, but I never want him to stop.

We pause at another empty stop light, so I check my phone. There's just one text recently received, from Adam.

'_Leila went over to Shana's house to console her. I always knew who you'd end up with even when you were just a child.'_

I smile warmly at his message just as another is received.

'_Btw… Tommy and I decided last-second that we were gonna go on a little mini-vacation. We'll be gone maybe a week or so. Hope you and Casey don't break the house down (; I love you, Nicky. I'm proud of you.'_

I feel tears welling in my eyes, and I let them flow freely, driving off again as the stop light changes to green.

Casey holds onto me tightly again, kissing my neck constantly and sliding his tongue across each bitten area lightly. My teenage hormones rage inside me, but I fight my urges…for now.


	17. For the Love of Casik

I carry Casey inside the house quickly, setting him on the kitchen counter. Tears are streaked along his cheeks. I rush into my parents' room and snatch Adam's glitter pouch from his chest of drawers. I jog back into the kitchen to Casey, inked tears drying and dyeing my pale cheeks. I laugh.

"Your tears are normal," I say. "Mine are black like ink. Like death…" Casey touches my face gently, wiping away my salted tears. He smiles weakly, making me smile, too.

"Death won't stop me from being with you, Nick. Hold onto that…" he whispers. I take a deep breath and open the pouch.

'_Please, please work! Please, _please_ work!'_ I think, dumping the entire contents of the pouch onto Casey's arm. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to imagine him healed. He gasps lightly. I open my eyes and look down warily. His arm is completely healed, leaving only a barely noticeable line of a scar along his arm from his wrist to his elbow. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Nicky… You just—"

"I know!"

"I didn't know you could—"

"Me either!"

"That's incredible," Casey says. I smile and kiss his forehead gently, helping him off of the counter. We walk calmly into my bedroom, pausing in the center of my room. I look at him innocently. He begins to lean downward for a kiss. I startle him by smacking him harshly across his cheek like Ethan did. He touches his cheek gingerly, looking back at me with a confused expression.

"What the hell, man?!"

"I thought you loved me!" I yell.

"I did! I-…I- I do…"

"Liar!"

"No!"

"Yes you _are_!"

"How could you even say something like that, Nicky?! I've never _stopped_ loving you!"

"_THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME GO?!_" I scream, tears overflowing from my eyes endlessly. Casey blinks a few times quickly, obviously caught off guard by my statement.

"Wh… What?" he asks. I pause.

"Casey…" I start, "you'd have let me be with Shana…"

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Of course it wasn't! I'm just a kid! I don't know what I want!" Casey rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Then why are you yelling at me?!" he retorts.

"You knew what _you_ wanted! But you let me go! If I hadn't come to find you, you'd be screwing around with Ethan, and I might be doing the same with Shana! I don't want to do that shit! Not to a girl! Ew!"

"So, sex scares you?" Casey asks. I pause.

"No…"

"Then, what was that all about? What's the problem?" I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I hesitate a second before actually talking.

"I wanted to save myself for you, in the slightest chance that you might come for me…"

"So… you were trying to be faithful to me?"

"In a way…" Casey takes my hands in his lovingly. I yell at him again as tears sting and cloud my eyes, refusing to let him off the hook."

"You never came for me, Casey!" I say through clenched teeth and blurred vision. "You never came! And I thought you'd given up on me…" Casey takes a hand away from mine and places it on my cheek.

"If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours to begin with…"

"You never came back…" I whisper. Casey smiles warmly, touching his forehead to mine. There's a faint sizzle between us from our temperature contrast. We laugh gently.

"No, I didn't," he admits. "But you did…" I ponder his words for a moment. I notice that he's moving his hips left and right very slowly. He wraps his right arm around my waist, pulling me much closer than before. He keeps his left hand in mine, pulling my left hand around his neck. I realize that he is actually steadily dancing with me. I smile.

I rest my head in his shoulder. He holds me a little closer, laughing lowly. I feel the vibration of his voice against my cheek, smiling.

"You let me go, because you loved me… you didn't come back to me… So, that means that you're either not mine or I didn't love you so I didn't let you go…" He shakes his head.

"But you did," Casey contradicts.

"How/"

"Think about it. Did you love me when you just went to Shana's?" I shrug. Casey sighs. "Then, tell me why you wouldn't sleep with Shana."

"I already told you!"

"Tell me again."

"I saved myself in case you'd want to have me…"

"Why?" Casey retorts quickly.

"Well, I- I-…" I stutter.

"Why were you saving yourself?" Casey asks in a rush, his face so close to mine. "What were you waiting for?!"

"I was hoping—" he interrupts me.

"Exactly. You had hope. You let me go in the hope that I'd return." I listen to his explanation intently. "I was sitting on Ethan's bed thinking about you, and I was just about to bolt out of the room to go and find you, but you came into my room first. The coming back was mutual, Nicky. One was just faster than the other…" I see his point. I cuddle into his neck softly, pressing my lips against his hot skin. He shudders.

"You're so cold," he whispers, his voice vibrating through to my mouth.

"You're so hot…" I say, laughing into my kisses. Casey shudders again. He wraps his arms around my waist carefully, pulling me close, diminishing the last bit of space between us. He pushes against me, spinning me around with him so that my back is to my bed.

He pushes harder against me, causing me to start walking backwards. I stumble backwards, finally falling onto the bed, Casey gently laying himself on top of me. His face is so close to mine that I can feel his body heat radiating.

I somehow squirm out of his hold, jumping across the room stealthily. He turns around and looks at me with a smiling quizzical expression.

"Smooth," he says. I wink and run off to the kitchen to hide, but I get sidetracked by my craving for ice cream. I scoop some into a bowl, grabbing two spoons. I sit on the couch and cross my legs, watching calmly as Casey enters the room. I smirk quietly.

"Hey," I say. He nods. I hold out one of my spoons to him, and he smiles. He walks over to me and takes the spoon from me, digging it into the ice cream. I laugh lightly.

"What kind of ice cream is this?" he asks, hesitating.

"The edible kind," I say, sticking a spoonful in my mouth.

"No, seriously."

"French silk vanilla. My favourite." Casey smiles, pulling me off of the couch and switching places with me. He tugs on my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I rock back and forth slowly, curling my hips into his pelvis, making him smile again. He inches closer to me, no doubt he's about to kiss me.

I shy away from him, burying my face into his neck. I kiss his neck as before, making him shudder.

"Dominic," he whispers, moving my face to look at him.

"What?"

"Why won't you kiss me?" I smile and peck him lightly on the lips. "Not what I meant…"

"Casey… it hurts…"

"Oh my god, I forgot about that!" Casey whispers loudly, face palming himself. I laugh, moving his hand away and kissing him lightly. It burns and shocks me incessantly, until I break the kiss. I shake my head slowly.

I get off of Casey's lap and stand calmly in front of him. He stands up as well, barely two inches away from me. I take a single step back.

"I'll endure the pain for you, though," I whisper gently.

"Why?" I take slow, deep breaths before replying.

"I love you."

In that moment, my emotions flare brighter and stronger than they've ever been, and, in that moment, my and Casey/s minds are in total sync. I pause two seconds before reaching out and pulling Casey to me. In only three seconds, I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, he hold me up, keeping me close, and I dig my fingers into his incredibly soft blonde hair.

In a series of kisses, I ravage him hungrily, clawing all across his bare back. He somehow manages to slip my shirt over my head quickly, continuing to kiss me roughly.

Though the pain is unbearable, Casey's tongue is like an otherworldly power. He kisses me expertly. He chuckles into the kiss lightly, perhaps well aware of how powerful his actions are to my body. I break off the kiss to look into his startlingly blue eyes.

"What?" he asks, wiping tears gently from my face.

"I love you," I repeat.

"I know. I love you…" I smile.

"How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"To have everything you've ever wanted…"

"Good fortune, I suppose," Casey replies.

"I love you," I repeat once more, hesitating a moment. New tears flow from my eyes. "I want you!" I shout, grabbing Casey's face and pulling him to me and kissing him harshly.

His tongue slips through my teeth, setting my emotions on fire and giving me butterflies. I lose my hands in his hair again, pulling roughly and pushing him closer, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing…

He begins to walk backward toward my parents' room, hitting walls and corners on his way. He finally reaches the door and turns around, slamming my back into it. I'm obviously not hurt. It only fuels my fire deeper.

I reach down and open the door quickly, holding on tighter so as not to fall backward. He breaks off the kiss to walk from my parents' dresser. He opens Tommy's drawer and pulls out a small silver square.

'_Condom…'_ I think. My face reddens. Casey notices this and smiles. He kisses me again, closing the drawer and walking out of the room.

"Shit… We left the ice cream on the floor," Casey complains. I speak so quickly that my words all blend together.

"Whothefuckcareswecandealwith itlater." I pull him to me again, intruding his mouth with my tongue. He moans lightly into the kiss, walking again. He slams me against another wall, knocking down the flat screen television. He flips us around to where he's been slammed against the wall.

In our fit of passion, we then knock over a lamp, the coffee table, a glass statue of something I cannot remember at the moment, and a hanging photo frame. We don't care.

Casey is finally able to make it to his bedroom after knocking down every photo frame in the hallway. He throws me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, kissing all over my neck. I shudder lightly. He quickly unbuttons my pants and slides them off of my body, doing the same with his own.

He slips his hand into my boxers, causing me to have particular feelings. I gasp lightly.

"Casey…" I whisper, buckling slightly against him. He smiles and stops his action. "Why… why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to finish you off, myself…" He touches my chest gingerly, kissing me slowly. It burns. He sighs. "Are you ready?" I dig my fingers into his hair again and kiss him.

"Take me…"


	18. Round Two

I wake up with beads of sweat on my body, warmth surround every part of me. I open my eyes very slowly, a large figure shielding my eyes from the bright light of day. I look up at the figure and smile. He grunts, possibly being as sore as I am right now…

"Ugh…" he mumbles. I frown slightly. "I need _food_… _Energy…_ for _stamina_…" I chuckle lightly, making him take more notice of me. "Oh…" He grumbles then sighs. "Morning…" I smile.

"Morning." Casey smiles.

"I love you," he says, his voice thick from sleep.

"And I love _you_." I smile, leaning upward for a kiss. He touches a finger underneath my chin, inching closer. He touches his lips patiently to mine, afraid of hurting me, but it doesn't. I look at him with a confused expression.

"What?" he asks. I shake my head and touch his fiery chest, feeling ice crystals under my fingers. I gasp.

"You're… There's frost…" I trail.

"And you're sweating."

"How?"

"I'm hot, you're cold. When we…collided…" he blushes. "I guess it kind of messed us up…"

"Wow…" I smile and reach up to touch his cheek—also frosted—pulling him close to me for another kiss. He barely kisses me, frustrating me highly. A low growl builds in the back of my throat. I grab a fistful of Casey's hair and pull him to me roughly, using my free left hand to touch his chest. I press my lips against his sharply, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He shudders, trailing his hand along the side of my body.

I expect there to be pain from the kiss, but I'm wrong. I feel nothing but pure passion and emotional struggles to stay no closer than how we are now. I smile into the kiss, shoving my tongue deeper down his throat. He pushes his pelvis against mine. Now that the kissing doesn't hurt me, I'm a million times more powerful. Casey breaks off the kiss, heavily out of breath.

"Why so feisty?!" he asks. I laugh, slipping my tongue into his mouth again roughly. If someone were to see us from an outer perspective, they might think that it looks like I'm eating Casey's face. I laugh.

"Because it doesn't hurt anymore!" I shout, attacking him again. He laughs, pulling away again.

"So this is what you've been holding back?" I nod. "Wow." I roll my eyes, once again melting his words with a kiss. He moans loudly into the kiss, trailing his hands further across my body.

I giggle and slip quickly and unthinkingly out of his bed. I look down hesitantly, realizing that I'm completely naked. I look at Casey with my lips pressed together. I feel my cheeks reddening.

"I thought you looked sexy clothed until I saw you unclothed and lying under me," Casey says, smirking. "But _damn_, Dominic… You look even _better_ when you stand in full view…" I blush even harder, not sure of what to do. I stand there awkwardly naked, as Casey eyes me up and down multiple times. "Hm."

I blush even deeper and I walk out of the room quietly, well aware of the obvious fact that Casey is most definitely staring straight at my bare ass as I leave. Once out of the doorway, I bolt to my bedroom.

I grab a quick pair of jeans from the floor and tug them on with no underwear underneath, to save time. I pick up some random pearl snap shirt, putting it on as well, but leaving it undone. I walk calmly out of my room and into the kitchen quietly.

I grab two bowls from the cabinet, tow spoons from the sink, and a tub of ice cream. I hear someone behind me, and I freeze. Burning arms wrap around my waist, pulling me backward slightly. I continue to scoop ice cream into the two bowls, acting as though nothing had even happened.

"Dude," Casey says flatly. He lets me go, and I turn to face him. He's wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

"What?" I ask, a spoonful of ice cream hanging out of my mouth. He sighs, taking the spoon out of my mouth and licking it clean, tossing it in the sink. "Hey!" I object sternly.

"Hey," he whispers, holding onto my face with both hands and slowly, very slowly, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I shudder violently, feeling one of his hot hands slide down my chest and around my hip, pausing at the small of my back. He continues to kiss me, sliding his hand further down and into my jeans, creeping along inside them until he reaches my ass.

He smiles into the kiss, grabbing my ass lightly and making me flinch. He moves his other hand to the same place, now grabbing my ass completely. I giggle. He pulls me to him roughly, our pelvises touching. My hands are gripped on the edge of the counter, holding on for dear life.

Casey pulls his hands out of my pants, sliding them along my back and waist, just touching all over me. I continue to shudder, fueling his actions even more. He breaks off our kiss and moves to my neck, giving me another hickey of sorts. He bites the first one, making me flinch from soreness.

"Sorry, Baby," he whispers, moving away from that spot. My breathing becomes heavy and raspy. My lips tremble. My entire body trembles in his hold, his touch. He places his hands at the small of my back again, making me arch my back and push against him. He chuckles. "Ready for round two?"

"What?" I question. He laughs again.

"You're so easy to toy with. Everything I do makes you weak." I look at him innocently.

"Well… I-… I can't help it…" He shakes his head and smirks, touching a finger underneath my chin. His temperature contrasted to mine makes a slight _sizzle_. He laughs gently, inching closer to me. He stops a mere two inches from me, trailing his left hand along my stomach and into the front of my pants, touching me softly. I flinch.

His right hand digs into my hair, pulling lightly backwards so that my head tilts back. He makes a strange movement with his left hand, making me react by arching my back further and tilt my head back voluntarily. He kisses my chest gently, his hot lips soothing against my frozen torso.

"You're so easy…" he whispers. He moves both of his hands to different places, now, his left back to grabbing my ass and his right clawing at my back, making me flinch, shudder, tremble, arch, convulse, and so many more actions. He suddenly stops, letting go of me and moving all the way across the kitchen. He stops at the door between the kitchen and living room. I frown.

"Why did you stop?" I ask, loosening my grip from the counter. I quickly put the ice cream back in the freezer and toss the dishware into the sink. He shakes his head slightly.

"You're so easy," he repeats.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not bad…"

"Then what?"

"It's just that…" he takes a deep breath. "Well, you haven't even touched me…" I raise a brow in question. "I mean… Last night… you didn't really touch me… You made me do everything myself…"

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm not sure what to do exactly…" I trail. I look at him calmly, but he's looking to the ground. I know how strong he is, and I know if I knock him down, he won't be hurt. I smirk slightly, running toward him and jumping up, letting him catch me as I wrap my legs around his waist and grip his hair for support. I knew he wouldn't let me go.

I kiss him harshly, swinging the door open with my foot and leaning against him so that he has to stumble backward. He falls backwards onto the carpeted floor, me on top. In one quick movement, I rip his pants completely off of his body, tossing them behind me.

'_So he's not wearing any underwear, either…'_

He starts to lean upward, but I push him back down, clawing at his chest as I kiss down, down, down, until I reach where I need to be. His eyes are wide with surprise and fright, unaware of what I have planned. I smirk, touching him softly. He trembles underneath the cool touch of my hands and mouth, bucking every few seconds.

I work with him for a while, slowly, making sure he gets fulfillment. Just before he reaches his breaking point, I stop. His breathing slows.

"Why did you stop?" he asks sadly.

"Ready for round two?" I ask, repeating his words. He smirks.

"Who's giving it?" I think for a moment.

"Me." Casey's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to object, but I stop him with a kiss. I trail my hands all along his body, pulling my shirt off and sliding off my pants. He stops me.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait," he says quickly. "Condom." I smile, pulling one out of my pants pocket. He looks at me with wondrous eyes, laughing. I shrug, putting it on and kissing him again. "Wait, right here in the living room?!" I laugh loudly.

"Would you rather take the time to walk to your or my room?" I ask. He pauses half a second before grabbing my hair and pulling me to him for a kiss. I laugh into the kiss, readying him roughly, with no mercy whatsoever.

Like he did me.


	19. The Fire At Sexmas

"What'd Leila say?" Casey asks, grabbing a bottle of some blood-and-chocolate concoction. He walks into the living room with me, running to the couch in a flash and pulling me down with him. I fall against his arm lazily and lie there limply. He laughs, sitting me back up to where I'm sitting upright in his lap. I smile innocently at him, leaning in for a kiss. He touches his lips to mine carefully. I roll my eyes, twining my fingers into his hair. I pull tightly, making him moan loudly into the kiss. I smile, pulling tighter and shoving my tongue further down his throat. I pull off of the kiss roughly, with a loud _smack_ sound.

"She said she's staying with Shana for a few days. And Adam and Tommy are gonna be gone for a few days…"

"So, what does that mean?" Casey asks. I smile.

"It means that today is Sexmas."

"Sexmas?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck is that?"

"A day of nothing but sex…"

"That sounds tiring…"

"Then, you better eat plenty of food, because we're not stopping."

"But what if our bodies kind of need to do stuff? Like… ya know…"

"Ugh. Fine. Breaks every two hours. But you get fifteen minutes."

"Sounds fair."

"Now, let's celebrate," I say, smiling and running to my parent's room. I grab their entire box of condoms, blushing. I run back into the living room, but Casey's gone. I walk down the hallway and pass my bedroom, being pounced. Casey jumps at me like a lion, completely naked. I blush and giggle. He unbuttons my shirt quickly, kissing my chest. He reaches for my belt, pulling it off hastily and yanking my pants off my body.

I falter underneath his touch, sliding against the wall until I reach the floor, spreading my legs wide. Casey holds onto my thighs softly, watching me with curiosity. I watch him with equal intensity. He slowly slips down. I gasp quietly as he works, so very talented.

"Casey… We're in the hallway… Don't you think… It'd be better… to go into the bedroom…?"

"No, I don't care where we are," he says, continuing. I pant quietly, pressing my lips together to hold in the squeals. I dig my fingers into his hair, moving my hands with his head as he works perfectly. I'm so close to reaching my breaking point until he stops, making me immediately lose every feeling, every open wire. I frown, looking down.

"Caseyyyyy…" I whine. He winks, reaching up to kiss me. He stands, walking to his bedroom and coming back with a small bottle. My eyes widen as I realize what it is—something we didn't use the first two times, stupidly. Something to ease the pain by a mile…

Casey stands directly in front of me and applies it onto himself, winking at me and crouching down to kiss me, still applying. He touches my chest, his hands slick. I push away from the wall, sliding along it until I'm lying flat on my back. I blink and breathe slowly.

* * *

Casey and I pant in syncopation, relaxing from a _very_ busy afternoon. I curl into his heated body.

"Wow…" he whispers, holding me gently.

"I'm going to assume that's a compliment…"

"Of course it is. I'm glad we _finally_ made it to a _bed_!"

"Barely… The only reason we did is because we were getting carpet burn…" Casey blushes deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

"Hey, I'm not bashing you. Any guy who can pick me up off of the floor and somehow carry me to my bed, _WHILE STILL INSIDE ME_ is definitely a keeper…" Casey looks at me quietly.

"Have you known anyone to do anything like that?"

"No one else has actually been inside me, Case."

"So… I am the holder of your virginity…?" he questions, drawing nonchalantly on my stomach.

"I love you," I say, kissing him lightly.

"Hm… I love you more," he whispers, savouring another kiss. I laugh.

"I highly doubt that."

"I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, Nicky!" he objects. I smile shyly.

"What was that thing my dad once said? Boyfriends come and go, but glitter babies are forever…" Casey laughs.

"Glitterbaby and Babyboy… so lame…"

"Adommy love…"

"Adommy?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is Adommy?"

"My parents' relationship. Adam and Tommy. Adommy."

"Well, then, what are we?"

"Uh… Dom…acey?" I ponder. Casey shakes his head.

"Casik."

"Casik?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is Casik?" Casey laughs.

"It makes more sense than Domacey!"

"Whatever, whatever. Fine," I pout. Casey rolls his eyes, kissing me once again. It's a simple kiss, just touching of lips. We kiss quickly, multiple times, soon leading into a much heavier kiss. Casey heaves himself up so he can lay on top of me gently, kissing my chest.

He stealthily slips his hand underneath the covers, touching me carefully with his own body. My body tingles at the touch of his fingertips, amongst other body parts. He kisses along my chest and stomach, coming back up to kiss my cheeks and nose. He slides his tongue between my lips before his lips even _touch_ mine. I shiver lightly…

I don't even wrestle with his dominance. I just savour the taste of him, digging my fingers into his hair. My mind begins to wander as I imagine Casey and me making love again for the ninth time that day.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sharp rapping on the front door. Casey and I stop kissing and look at each other quizzically, confused as to who it might be. Another loud knock on the door resonates. Casey kisses me once quickly before jumping off of me and out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants. I do the same and run to the kitchen, buttoning up a flannel plaid purple shirt and attempting to fix my unkempt hair in the reflection of a toaster.

One more time, the door is knocked, but now it's more of an angry slamming. I flinch.

"Police! Open up!" My eyes widen. I hear Casey open the door sheepishly.

"Yes?" Casey asks. I peek through the kitchen door past the dining room and see him fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, moving his hand strangely behind his back. I watch him curiously, feeling sudden heat behind me.

"To whom does this house belong?" a man asks.

"Why…?" Casey questions slowly. I look behind me and see a small flame on an over mitt. I grab it quickly and toss it into the sink, twisting the faucet. Water pours onto the mitt. Rising steam flashes across my face.

"What was that?" the man asks.

"Oh, we had a small accident while cooking," Casey explains.

"We?"

"My brother and I."

"Who's your brother?"

"Dominic Glambert."

"And you are?"

"Casey…"

I shut the water off hesitantly, leaning against the counter restlessly.

"You two live here alone?" the man asks.

"No, we live with our parents and sister."

"Who's home?"

"Just my brother and me…"

"May you bring him to me?" the man asks. Casey sighs quietly, calling my name. I calmly walk to the front door, holding the soaked oven mitt.

"What's… going on…?" I ask innocently.

"Your brother is coming with me down to the police station."

"What?!" Casey shouts.

"Why?!" I yell.

"He's been sued for inflicting severe injuries upon his fellow students. He's of legal age to be arrested and sent to literal prison, not just the juvenile hall," the man explains.

"What the fuck!" I scream. Casey touches my arm gently.

"Nicky…" I push him away.

"No! I wanna know what the hell he's talking about!"

"Your brother is being fined-"

"On what grounds?!"

"He inflicted severe burn wounds upon Mandy and Colin Fairence." I look at Casey, my eyes wide with fear. He refuses to look at me.

"Did you…?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't set them on fire," he whispers.

"What did you _do_?!"

"We can talk about it at the station," the man says, grabbing Casey's wrist and pulling him out of the house. I grab his waist unthinkingly, pulling him back to me roughly.

"You can't!" I shout.

"Sir, if you resist federal authority, I _can_ have _you_ charged as well under grounds of being an accomplice," the officer says, his grip on Casey evidently unreasonably tight.

"Let me just talk to him for a second, please," I beg. The officer hesitates before releasing Casey's arm. "_ALONE_," I exaggerate. He glares at us for half a second before walking back to his police car and slumping into the seat, waiting precariously. I pull Casey back into the house and shut the front door at the same time. As soon as the door slams closed, Casey's body slams into mine from the force of my pull.

I hold his face firmly, looking carefully into his beautiful blue eyes. He stares back innocently, his eyes childlike and full of worry.

"No matter what happens," I whisper.

"No matter what happens," he mimics.

"I love you," we say in unison. My eyes begin to water as I press my lips painfully against his. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly, groping any part of my body that he can get his hands on.

He backs me up against the wall harshly, knocking down a photo frame. He grabs my ass firmly, hoisting me up higher effortlessly. He quickly kisses down my neck and shoulders, digging her fingers into my hair and his nails into my back. I shiver from the sheer sensuality of his touch.

He moves his mouth back to mine, touching my bottom lip gently and slipping his tongue through smoothly, making me shiver harder. He lets me go gently, looking at me with a fearful expression.

"I'll come back. I don't care what or how long it takes. I'm never going to leave you all alone," he says, looking directly into my eyes.

"I'll try my hardest to get you out… I love you…"

"I love you more… so much…" Casey whispers, kissing me once more. He laughs breathlessly. "One more time, babe," he mumbles before sneaking his hand into my pants. My body tenses as he grabs me, moving his hand in the particular motion he knows I like. He kisses me passionately, slowly.

Pulling his hand from my pants, he looks at me longingly, mouthing the words, _I love you_. I mouth them back, kissing him one last time before letting him walk past me and out of the house. Once I hear the car door slam shut and the engine start, I slide along the wall to the floor, covering my mouth with my hands and letting the tears fall like rain down my cheeks, trembling.


	20. Suffocated

"Nicky, Nicky! Calm down! Now tell me what happened," Adam coddles over the phone. I choke back my sobs with difficulty.

"Some cop dude came to the house and took Casey away! He's being sued for burning people! Paying for their hospital bill and injuries and whatever else shit it is!" I scream.

"Oh…"

"He and I are eighteen, now! We're both legally able to be thrown in the fucking slammer! Casey can't go to jail! I love him!" Adam hesitates a long time. "Hello…?" I ask quietly, gripping the phone with white knuckles.

"I'm here, sorry! Just got caught off guard for a second, there…"

"Dad, help!"

"Okay, okay… How much is the fine?"

"I have no idea…"

"Tommy can pay for anything, Nicky. He'll take care of Casey's fines."

"Oh my god, I hope so… Please come home…" Adam sighs deeply.

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can." I put the phone down, ending the call, and pace anxiously, holding onto one of Casey's jackets. I walk into this room quietly, falling onto his bed and shoving my face into his flattened pillow. I scream loudly into the fabric and cotton.

"What if he gets fucked in prison?!" I mumble loudly into the pillow. Black tears stain my skin, falling to the pillow below me. "_I love you, Casey… Why does something always happen to fuck with our relationship_?" I think.

* * *

I receive no contact from my family for a few days, fretting endlessly around my home. Eventually, Adam arrives back home with Tommy and Casey. I run up to Casey, holding onto his face and kissing him over and over and over. Tears spill down my face as I hold him gently, just kissing him again and again.

"Nicky, calm down," he whispers, taking my hands away from his face and putting them by my sides. I frown.

"Casey, I missed you…" I say quietly. Adam and Tommy walk outside to give us privacy, starting their car and driving off to who knows where.

"I missed you, too, baby…"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Everything's dealt with and done. That's all you have to worry about…" Casey kisses me lightly. I pull him harshly to me by his hair, slipping my tongue easily through his lips. He moans quietly into the kiss, holding onto my waist gently. He pulls away guiltily.

"What happened…?" I ask again. He sighs. He takes my hand and leads me to his room.

"Mandy and Colin… They were burned pretty terribly…"

"Yeah?"

"And they definitely deserved it…"

"And?"

"I luckily, somehow, got let off the hook for what I did… Thankfully there wasn't enough evidence to throw against me, so I was proven innocent…"

"Casey!"

"What?!"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I killed Colin and Mandy, okay?!"

I pause, shocked beyond belief.

"You… what…?"

"I killed them…"

"From the burns?"

"Yes…"

"Casey!"

"What, Dominic?! What was I supposed to do?! Let your sister get raped?!" Casey screams.

"No, but you didn't have to _kill_ them!"

"I didn't know what would happen! I wasn't thinking!"

"Yeah, I can see that!"

Casey takes deep breaths, his hands shaking. I touch his face gently, hearing a low growl. I lift his chin and look into his eyes, kissing him carefully. He holds onto my hips, pushing his pelvis against mine.

"I've got to get out," he whispers.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently. He fumes.

"I can't take this shit anymore!" Casey screams, punching his bedroom wall. A large hole appears in the wall from the force of his hit. I cringe when he shouts. "I'm leaving!"

"Where the hell are you gonna go?!" I scream back.

"I'm going to New York…" he says softly.

"NEW YORK?!" He nods. "Why the fuck would you move to New York?! What the fuck business do you have there?!"

"It's just very far away from _here_, Dominic. I want to get out. I _need_ to get out!" I shake my head rapidly.

"No! You don't have to do anything! You don't need to go to New York! We can just move out of town!"

"I'm not staying in this remote area, Dominic!"

"Why?!"

"I have no future here! I have no family! Adam and Tommy are great guardians, but they're not my parents! I have no idea where one of my father's families is, and I'm pretty damn sure my other father's family won't wanna see me, considering I'm the freakish alien love child of their dead son!"

"Casey, please…"

"No! I hate it here! I hate being trapped here! I hate being reminded of all sorts of shit every fucking day! I don't wanna be reminded of Mandy and Colin! The fact that I _murdered_ them, Nicky!"

"You had good intentions!"

"Who gives a shit?!"

"I do!"

"Well, I don't!"

"We've been through so much together, Casey! Please! You can't just leave me here and go across the entire country just to start over! I can't have any sort of life _without_ you! I love you! Please, please don't leave me…"

"I love you, Nick, but I can't stay here… Come with me! We can get an apartment and live independently, together. It'll be perfect, just you and me!"

"I'm not leaving California, Case."

"If you don't want me to leave, then you might as well come with me, baby…" Casey says, taking my hands in his. He touches his forehead to mine gently, leaning down slightly for a kiss. I let him kiss me softly, my emotions greedy.

"No…"

"Why?"

"I'm not leaving…"

"You said it yourself that you can't have any sort of future without me… Why won't you come with me?"

"Why won't you stay?" I contradict. Casey pauses and backs away, his face blank. He sighs.

"I can't…" he repeats. I pause.

"So… What does this mean?" I ask quietly. He isn't able to look at me. He just looks down.

"I guess… I should leave now…" A tear falls down my cheek when I speak, my words broken.

"So… It… it's over? You-you're telling me…that it-it's… that it's over?" Casey remains silent. My entire body tingles as inky tears stream across my cheeks, staining my face. Casey touches my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here…"

"But… I love you…" I whisper. Casey picks up his baggage from beside the door and looks down again.

"Yeah," he mumbles, walking out of the room. I whip around and grab hold of his wrist, pulling him back into the room. "Dominic…" he whispers in annoyance. I pull him to me roughly, causing him to slam into me.

"No!" I shout. I twist him around, pulling him to the bed and ripping the clothing off of his body.

Casey kisses me guiltily, his movements sluggish. I let him climb on top of me, readying myself as quickly as I possibly can. I keep him kissing me, his member touching mine softly. I cry as he enters my body slowly, not from the pain physically, but from the pain emotionally.

As Casey slides in and out of me, nothing but the sound of our gentle panting and kisses fills the room. It soon becomes hot, the air around us thickening. He kisses my neck as he moves, making me shiver.

He caresses my thigh with his left hand, sliding it along my leg and pulling my left leg up, doing the same with my right. I wrap my legs gingerly around his waist, making the sensation of love that much better. I grip the covers tightly, placing my right hand on the back of his neck as he kisses mine.

He touches me softly, reaching over to the bedside table and applying some lotion to his hands. He continues slowly sliding in and out of me, also working on my stiffened appendage. He occasionally leans down for a kiss, working faster and faster with his hands, but still steadily slowly with his body.

Both of us reach climax together, panting more and more. I kiss him slowly and sweetly as he pulls out of me, nonchalantly climbing off of me and pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I redress myself, as well, and kiss him lovingly. He isn't as into it as he usually is.

"Casey…"

"I'm sorry, Nicky… I love you…" he whispers lightly. He kisses me one last time before walking out of his bedroom, grabbing his bags on the way out.


	21. Time Heals All Wounds

I'm frozen in place in the middle of his bedroom, my thoughts wandering aimlessly. I hear the front door open and close, and a car leaving the driveway. A little while later, I'm finally able to move. I walk so very slowly back to my bedroom, stopping in the door frame and turning back around. I walk back to Casey's room, shutting the door behind me and climbing into his bed. I let my black tears stain his pillow.

I close my eyes and cry.

I cry for the longest time, ignoring my parents' return home. Adam enters Casey's room and sees me covered in black ink-water. He asks me multiple questions about what's wrong, but I ignore him. I say no words whatsoever. Tommy pops into the room, as well.

"Casey called…" he whispers, looking at my limp body. He watches Adam and me warily, trying not to set me off. Adam nods, leaving the room and conversing with his husband. I continue to lie in Casey's bed helplessly, feeling numb and colder than usual. My stomach makes noises, signifying my immense hunger, but I can't move. I can only blink and breathe, barely.

Adam and Tommy check on me every so often, worried about me not eating. They try to get me to sit up and drink water, but I stay limp, making it difficult for them to maneuver me. They eventually give up, leaving a glass of water and a full meal on the table beside Casey's bed.

* * *

This routine goes on for seven weeks, crying myself to sleep and feeling numb all day. Adam and Tommy trying desperately to make me eat (which I do, barely nibbling on something in the wee hours of the morning). Me ignoring anything and everything. I silently thank them for having a bathroom attached to Casey's room, so I don't have to walk across the hall past Adam and Tommy having a life without me. I sigh, looking at my worn self in the mirror.

My face is beginning to look dead, different than my usual pale skin tone. The area around my eyes is dark, giving me a zombielike appearance. My skin hugs my ribs dangerously, but I'm now used to barely eating. I measure myself on the scale in the corner of the bathroom. I've lost forty pounds in the past seven weeks, leaving me at about 130. I sigh, not even fazed.

I begin to think that I'm slowly sinking into a steady depression, that is, until I actually decide to venture outside after being isolated for nearly two months. I ride my motorcycle to a nearby beach, weakly removing my shirt and laying out a large towel. I sit carefully onto the towel, digging my fingers into the sand underneath me. I sigh and take a slow, deep breath, tasting in it the salt of the ocean. I smile slightly.

A figure blocks the sun from my body, its long shadow looming. I open my eyes, seeing a blonde blue-eyed boy standing in front of me precariously. He smiles gently, crouching down to my eye level. I watch him curiously, not wanting to speak first. Thankfully, he does.

"You okay?" he asks quietly. I shrug. He sighs lightly and sits down in front of me on my towel. I continue to watch him. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks. I look down. He nods once. "You wanna talk at all?" I look to the right. He nods again, standing up and walking away.

A few seconds later, he returns with his own towel, laying it out beside mine and lying atop it. He basks in the heat of the sun, shielding his eyes with his arm. I notice his chiseled body quietly, seeing every groove on his abdomen, wishing I could touch him. He chuckles.

"I know, I'm not all that buff," he says, keeping the situation light. I look away, a blush spreading to my cheeks. I look down at my own stomach, seeing how terrible my ribs really look. I sigh, sliding my hand down my chest, feeling every individual bone underneath my fingertips.

A young girl walks by with her mother, pointing to me and saying aloud, "Mommy, why is that boy dying?" The girl's mother shushes her and picks her up, carrying her away hastily. I sigh. I feel like I'm dying.

"I think you look perfect," the boy beside me says quietly. I raise a brow. "I don't mean that to be weird or anything, I just mean, like, who cares, ya know? It's your body. I think everyone is beautiful in their own way." The boy extends both of his arms for me to see.

Covering his forearms are dozens, possibly hundreds, of lines in random directions. I realize after a moment that they're scars. I remain quiet. He touches the scars gingerly, feeling their uneven surfaces. He sighs quietly and looks to me, holding his arm in my direction. I look away politely, and he pulls his arm back to his body. He sighs again.

"My battle scars," he says. "Even with them, I feel like I'm beautiful. On the inside, at least. I got through my trials, and I'm proud of myself. I still have trouble accepting myself, though, and trying not to let people's jackass comments eat at me. It's a work in progress."

I watch him carefully, studying his features, not daring to speak.

"Do you wanna know what happened to me?" he questions. I shrug. "Is that a _'Sure, why not'_ shrug or a _'Nah, I don't have to know'_ shrug?" I just watch him. "One or two?" I hold up two fingers. He nods. "How respectable."

He turns over onto his stomach, revealing a large burn scar on his lower back. I unthinkingly reach out to touch the scar gently, feeling the strange surface and having a sense of familiarity. I look over at the boy, whose face is the opposite direction of me. He speaks.

"Yeah, that was an accident when I was younger," he says calmly, answering my unspoken question. "It actually doesn't look too bad compared to how bad it _could've_ been," he continues. "I tripped backwards while running around outside when I was, like, twelve or so, and I landed on what was left of a small bonfire we had had earlier that day. The embers started a small, covered, unnoticeable fire, and that's what burned me."

I look down at the scar again, touching it softly. He chuckles lowly.

"What?" I ask, pulling my hand back. He turns his head to look at me, smiling warmly.

"So, you _do_ know how to talk…" he mumbles. I roll my eyes and look up at the endless water. "Sorry," he says. I smile slightly, looking down at my ribs again solemnly, my smile fading. He touches my arm. I look over to him, his face bright and friendly.

"I'm Dominic…" I whisper. He laughs adorably.

"I'm Jaime."


	22. Pregnant

Casey screams in agonizing pain, calling out the name of his new apartment roommate.

"Kelly!" he yells, doubling over in pain. He hears a loud crack, and his eyes widen. He looks down, seeing a thin, white and red object protruding from his arm. His hand droops limply. He screams, his adrenaline pumping harder and faster, sending him into anaphylactic shock. Kelly runs into the room, catching Casey just as he falls to the floor.

"What the hell happened?!" Kelly asks frantically. Casey coughs into his hand and gasps, seeing that his hand is splattered with fresh bright red liquid. He tastes the rust in his mouth and cringes. Kelly's eyes widen in worry. Casey tries to speak but only is able to cough again, showing more of the bright red blood. He leans against Kelly weakly.

"What the fuck…" he manages to mumble.

"Why are you coughing up blood?" Kelly asks him. He shakes his head slowly, trying not to dizzy himself.

"I have no clue…" Casey whispers weakly. Kelly cradles Casey gently, holding him close.

"What's that?" Kelly asks, trying not to touch Casey's arm.

"I don't know, but I can't feel anything right now. Everything is numb…" Casey says slowly, looking blankly at the ceiling. Kelly lays Casey on his back, propping a pillow underneath his head.

Both of them hear another ringing crack, seeing white and red appear from Casey's abdomen. Casey screams in severe agony, suddenly able to feel every horrific sensation again. Kelly whimpers in fright, searching desperately for a phone. Finding it finally, Kelly calls a hospital, and an ambulance is sent on its way to their apartment building. Casey writhes in pain, tears streaking his face all over. Kelly holds him close, kissing his forehead.

Two more cracks sound, and more shades of red appear. Casey's screams are becoming louder and more resonant, his convulsions pulsating harder. His blood loss is rapidly increasing, and his pumping adrenaline begins to decrease dangerously. The ambulance arrives, finally, and Kelly helps Casey travel through the hall of the apartment building and into an elevator, Casey being securely strapped into a small gurney.

They are on their way to the hospital when a paramedic asks how the incident even happened. Kelly looks to Casey for an answer, but neither of them knows. The paramedic sighs, checking strange knobs on strange machines in the back of the ambulance.

Another blow to Casey's body makes Kelly fret. Casey screams in more and more agony, sweat dripping from every inch of his body. Kelly whines in panic, afraid to touch his ruptured body parts but wanting somehow to fix everything that's gone wrong. The paramedic looks baffled and confused, not sure what to do about the unusual phenomenon.

"What's going on?" he asks. Kelly shrugs and speaks.

"He called my name and screamed, so I ran into the living room to see what happened, and I found him lying on the floor all bloody… I think that's his bone sticking out, right?" The paramedic nods and examines Casey's arm, trying not to touch him harder than a feather fall.

"What's his name?" the paramedic asks.

"Casey Cocksinen," Kelly answers.

"And you?"

"Kelly Rivers."

"Relationship to the patient?"

"He's my boyfriend."

* * *

The paramedics and nurses rush Casey into the hospital, unfazed by the sight of him. Kelly tries to keep up alongside them.

"How did it happen?" a nurse asks. The paramedic explains for them, and the nurses' eyes widen.

"So…it just suddenly happened?" a second nurse asks. Kelly nods. The nurses show confused expressions as they step into an elevator, pressing buttons on a machine attached to the gurney and checking the broken parts of Casey's body. Kelly watches blankly.

"This doesn't make any sense," the first nurse says, checking the readings on the machine and preparing to take a blood sample. Casey sees this, and his eyes bulge out of his skull. He grabs Kelly's shirt roughly.

"Don't let them take my blood," he whispers harshly through clenched teeth. Kelly nods in confusion, thinking for only half a second before dropping to the floor in a series of awkward convulsions. One of the nurses crouches to help, but the other touches the needle to Casey's undamaged arm, steadying her hand. Casey's eyes widen just before the needle pierces his skin, saved by the opening of elevator doors. The nurse pulls the needle away, letting the paramedics roll Casey away down another hall.

"Are you alright?" the second nurse asks, steadying Kelly cautiously. Kelly nods and runs after Casey. A doctor pushes on Kelly's chest.

"You aren't authorized," the doctor says. His voice booms superiorically. Kelly sighs deeply.

"I have to be with him!" Kelly exclaims.

"What's your relation to the boy?" the doctor questions.

"He's my boyfriend!" Kelly screams, shoving past the shocked doctor and after Casey once again. The nurse wheels Casey into a room, readying her needle again. Casey looks to Kelly for help. Kelly does the same action as before and falls to the ground. The nurse momentarily puts down her needle to demand what's going on with the both of them.

"The sight of a needle makes me faint," Kelly lies, trying to stand but fakely stumbling back down. The nurse rolls her eyes.

"Then, get out!" she says. Kelly frowns.

"He's my boyfriend! I'm not leaving him!" The nurse's eyes widen for a moment before she regains her composure.

"I have to take a blood sample," she says, suddenly so calm. Kelly watches in silent wonderment as Casey sits himself up and pulls his bones back into place, making cracking noises all over the place. He pulls a small pouch from his pants pocket, sprinkling glitter onto his leg. The nurse turns to look at what Kelly's watching, but Kelly grabs her face and kisses her, startling her but capturing her full attention in half a second.

Casey continues with his glitter, healing himself in every damaged area. He slides off the side of the bed, standing plainly with no misplaced bones or pain. Kelly lets go of the bewildered nurse, who's staring back dreamily. Kelly takes Casey's hand lovingly, slipping out of the hospital. They catch a taxi and ride back to their apartment in silence.

The moment Casey opens and closes the apartment door, Kelly lunges at him, knocking him onto the carpeted floor. Casey struggles under Kelly's body, laughing and grunting.

"Kelly, what the fuck?!" Casey shouts. Kelly smirks before leaning slowly downward, letting their lips touch gently. Casey stops squirming little by little but starts again when pressure begins to build in his pants.

Kelly laughs lightly, feeling this pressure. Casey blushes harshly, realizing that Kelly is _very_ aware of this erection. Kelly kisses him again, touching his chest gently, lifting his shirt ever so slightly. Casey breaks off the kiss and sighs, taking Kelly's hands off of his chest.

"We can't…" he whispers.

"Why not?!" Kelly shouts, frowning. Casey smiles warmly at the adorable expression Kelly is showing.

"It's just… I'm not ready… I don't want to rush into things…" Kelly nods, climbing off of Casey and heading quietly to the kitchen.

* * *

**This next part is happening at the same time as the part above, and the chapter after this (:**

"Adam! Adam!" Tommy screams, rushing through the front door and into their bedroom.

"What?!" Adam asks, putting down his book.

"You HAVE to come see what just happened!" Tommy screams.

"Tao-Tao! Calm the fuck down!" Adam coddles. He looks at his book sadly, not wanting to leave it behind. Tommy stomps over to Adam and flings his arm at him, knocking his book out of his hand and across the room. Adam's mouth opens in shock and surprise.

Climbing leisurely out of bed, Adam slips his arms around Tommy's waist, holding onto him gently. Tommy pulls away from him and takes his wrist roughly, pulling Adam to the front door. Adam stumbles alongside him.

"Something happened at the dorm, and I'm pretty sure we didn't have anything to do with it this time!" Tommy yells, jogging out into the rain with Adam, still left in his pajamas. They climb into their sleek black Lexus, Tommy driving carefully but hastily over to their abandoned dorm room. Tommy runs up the stairs ahead of Adam, sprinting down the hallway to their particular bedroom.

Tommy runs into the bathroom, slipping on a towel and hitting the floor. A crack rings through the room and down the hall. Adam's eyes widen, suddenly worried Tommy might be in serious danger. Tommy gets up off of the floor effortlessly, unscathed. Adam sighs, relieved, but hears another loud crack. The familiar sound startles them both.

They exchange a glance and a slight smile before walking into the bathroom, seeing the fully opened, empty shell casing lying on the floor in the corner. They look around the bathroom for the creature they know used to be contained inside. They hear a light giggle from behind them. They turn and look, seeing nothing but small wet footprints. They see five small footprints, then the print changes into a slight slide across the carpet before disappearing altogether.

Adam looks back into the bathroom, seeing the empty shell lying dormant. Tommy walks warily around the room, seeing more wet footprints on the other side of their bed. The prints lead underneath the actual bed. Tommy lifts the bed skirt quickly and gasps.

"A-…Adam?" he stutters. Adam turns around quietly. Tommy stands back up and looks at Adam, pointing to the bed. Adam slowly crouches on the opposite side of the bed from Tommy, lifting the bed skirt and seeing what Tommy saw. A small girl watches Tommy curiously, turning her head when seeing light from the opposite direction where Adam is. She becomes startled, unable to escape. Adam speaks to her warmly.

"It's alright, baby. We won't hurt you. You can come on out…" The girl hesitates before slowly climbing out from under the bed and into Adam's arms. Tommy scoffs melodramatically.

"Oh, I see how it is," he mumbles, smirking. The girl looks confused, but Adam recaptures her attention by singing to calm her down.

"Tower of Babel is fallin' down again… Information disarray…" The young girl is enraptured by his voice, so calming and flawless. He continues to sing gently, gazing deep into her dark brown eyes. "Can't say all the little things that I want to tell you right now…"

"Adam," Tommy interrupts, "whose is she?" Adam pauses, completely unaware of the fact that she belongs to anyone. He looks to the tiny child in his arms, raising a brow.

"Whose child are you?" he asks her. She just watches him blankly.

"Can she not talk?" Tommy asks. Adam shrugs.

"Doesn't seem like it," he replies. "She seems a lot smaller than Nicky and Leila were when we discovered them…" Adam continues looking into the girl's eyes, looking all around her face, trying to think it through.

"She can't be ours," Tommy starts, "because we haven't really been up here for a while. Only we know about this place, too… Leila isn't even anywhere near here, so it can't be from her…" Tommy and Adam's eyes widen in their mutually sudden realization.


	23. Speak Up

"Jaime…" I ponder. He nods.

"I wanna tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction will be…" he whispers. I shrug.

"Can't faze me, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you will be able to handle it?"

"Try me," I mumble. He smirks.

"The truth is… I'm US, grade A, fucking _queer_." He smiles. I watch him blankly, the smile on his face fading slowly. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"Huh… Well, I guess that means…you're okay with it?" he questions. I shrug again. He sighs. "You need to speak."

"I do speak. I speak a lot, actually. I just have no idea who the hell you are, and I don't even know why you're talking to me in the first place, or why you're suddenly so open with me."

"Well, then… Someone's moody."

"My boyfriend just dumped me…" I whisper, looking out at the ocean. Jaime sits up and touches my hand gently.

"So, you're rocking this side of the boat, too, huh?" he asks. I nod once, looking down at his hand on mine.

"Feels like yesterday…" I whisper.

"When was it?"

"Almost two months ago… It still hurts…" Jaime nods and sighs, looking at the water with me. He stands up and brushes himself off, holding out his hand for me. I take it warily, letting him pull me gently to the water. He steps into the coming quiet wave carefully, pulling me slowly along with him.

"The best part about living in California is that pretty much no one cares whether you're gay or not. No one cares to gay-bash you. I love it here."

"Like New York," I say quietly. He laughs.

"There's actually more prejudice there than you'd think."

"Really?"

"Totally. Like I said, gotta loooooove Cali…"

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me further along. He shrugs.

"Just out." He stands beside me and smiles warmly, nonchalantly twining his fingers with mine under the water. We just watch each other's eyes for a moment, hesitating.

"Why?" I finally ask. He shrugs.

"You obviously need comforting," he says. I smile slightly, feeling warmer inside. My stomach growls at me. Jaime giggles, making me smile wider, forgetting practically everything. "We can get you some food in a little while. Come play with me!" Jaime exclaims.

Jaime splashes in the water, pulling me by my waist gingerly. He stays sure to be gentle with me, so frail. He pulls my waist to him and softly presses his body against mine, warming me up, but not as much as Casey did.

"You're very cold," he notices. I laugh quietly, nodding.

"Yeah…"

"Have you always been like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, okay… Cool… Cold…" I laugh, letting him run his fingers through my hair. He's about my height. He hesitates a few seconds before taking a small breath and leaning toward me. I close my eyes and stand perfectly still, afraid to make any particularly sudden moves.

I feel his hot breath touch my face, expecting one thing but receiving another. Soft lips press gently against my cheek, making me shiver slightly. I look down guiltily. Jaime touches his finger underneath my chin to make me look at him. I accidentally let a tear fall down my face.

"Sorry…" he whispers. I look down. He tilts my head up again. "Don't hide that pretty face of yours," he requests. I sigh lightly.

"It's just… difficult…"

"I see… I won't push it…"

"Thank you."

"How about you and I go get a bite to eat?" Jaime asks. I nod slowly, touching his chest.

"Alright… But, as I'm sure you can see, I haven't eaten in quite a while. I just kind of nibble on stuff…"

"You can take your time. I have all day."

"You don't have to go home?"

"I'm twenty, and I still live at home. Lame, I know, but no, I don't have a specific curfew. But my parents don't know that I like boys… So if that topic ever circles, don't tell them…"

"How can you live in a home where you can't even trust your own parents to accept you?"

"I don't know… But I have, and I'm happy enough…"

"Well, I'm only eighteen, but my parents have accepted me my entire life… I love them…"

"Cute…"

"I can't make any promises that my sister won't make any advances toward you…" I say, smirking.

"Sister?"

"Leila Glambert. She's gone off to college a couple of states away, so I don't know if or when she'll be visiting."

"Oh, I know her. She's a bitch."

"Oh, so you _do_ know her." Jaime laughs.

"Indeed," he says, smiling and wading through the water with me.

"Yeah, she always went after Casey a few years back…" I mumble, frowning as the memories flood back suddenly. Jaime squeezes my wrist. I look up at him smiling warmly at me, comfortingly. He doesn't need to ask any questions. He just knows, and that's what I suddenly find very admirable about him. He watches me for a few seconds, looking away at the beach.

"It hasn't been long, but I guess we could go back, now, if you want. I'm kind of hungry, too," he says, changing the subject. I'm silently grateful. I feel water drop onto my face, although the water is fairly calm today. I look up, seeing dark clouds moving along the sky. More water droplets hit my face. They're freezing. I shudder as more water falls onto my unclothed body.

"Yeah, I guess. Where to?" I ask.

"Anywhere, I suppose. I could eat sand."

"It's not that great."

"What?!" he shouts, laughing. I laugh wholeheartedly, the first time in a while. He smiles widely. "C'mon, Nicky." Jaime pulls me back through the waves, biting his bottom lip every so often when he looks back at me. I ignore his silent gesture, walking through the water alongside him until we reach the beach again. We gather our towels quickly, covering ourselves and walking back up to the street in the light rain.

"I brought my bike," I say, gesturing to the sleek black vehicle. He smirks, pointing to his vehicle.

"I have a cute little Honda." I smile.

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you want." I hesitate, feeling the rain dropping a bit more with each passing second.

"Honda?" I question. He nods and smiles, retrieving his car keys and walking toward it. I follow closely, weakly, climbing into the car with care. Jaime drives us to a random fast-food restaurant, going into the drive-thru and ordering food for us. During this, I get a call from Adam. It's urgent.

"Hello?" I ask.

"OH MY GOD, NICKY, YOU HAVE TO COME HOME RIGHT _NOW_!"

"Oh my god, what did I do?!" I shout.

"You didn't do anything! Well, you _did_, but… JUST COME BACK!"


	24. The Suprise (Part II)

"What the fuck happened?!" I scream, being pulled into the house by my arms by my dads.

"What the hell did you do?!" Tommy demands. I raise my brows in confusion and fright. I shrug, unsure of what he's referring to. My body aches from the quick jerky movements I'm being forced to make.

"Dominic, answer him!" Adam shouts. I scream back at the both of them with all of the effort I have left in my frail little body.

"I don't know what the fuck the two of you are talking about! I didn't do anything, and I haven't done anything since Casey fucking left me!" They both stare at me in shock.

"Who is this?!" Tommy yells, pointing to a small girl sitting in the middle of the living room floor. I look at her intently, walking over to her and examining her features. My eyes widen after a moment as I understand everything, and my heartbeat quickens in my chest.

"She's…" I manage to whisper. The girl watches me blankly, touching my bony fingers gently. I touch her face lightly, feeling warmth under my fingertips. I smile gently, thinking of how I made this wonderful little being. She giggles when I smile, clapping idiotically. I smile wider.

"Yeah," Adam whispers.

"My daughter…" I mumble under my breath. I stroke her face gingerly, pulling her wrists lightly so she crawls into my lap. "What's your name, baby?" I ask her. Adam walks over to us and crouches down beside us.

"She can't talk like you and Leila could… She looks a lot smaller, too. Tommy and I speculate that she's a lot younger than you both started out," Adam explains. I nod slowly.

"Leila and I started out as six years old," I say quietly, playing with the small child. Adam nods once.

"She looks younger than that but older than a baby."

"How old do you think?" I ask. Adam shrugs.

"Maybe two or three…"

"She's obviously not going to age normally…"

"Yeah, I didn't think so, either…"

"Maybe, since Leila and I came into this world at six years old and aged three physical years every literal year, this child may actually be some amount younger and only age two physical years every literal year…" I wonder aloud. Adam raises a brow.

"That seems legit… How old do you think she is?"

"Well… she can't talk yet, so I'm just gonna go ahead and guess two years old…" Tommy walks over to us and sits on the floor beside Adam.

"Wonderful. She will actually be able to have a sweet sixteen!" he says. Adam and I laugh weakly.

"I can just see it now, Leila living through her vicariously…" Adam says gently. I laugh, kissing the small child's soft rosy cheeks.

"What are you gonna name her?" Tommy asks me.

"I really don't know…"

"Well think of something right now!" Adam shouts. I laugh, closing my eyes and pursing my lips, thinking of a beautifully graceful name to go along with my brand new daughter. I think only for a few seconds before the perfect name comes to mind.

"Delianna…" I whisper. Adam and Tommy smile. "We could call her Lanie for short sometimes, I suppose."

"It's beautiful," Adam says warmly. Tommy nods in agreement, standing up swiftly and walking to the kitchen, returning shortly after with a bottle full of milk. I sigh gently, wondering what to do with my daughter at this point, with only one parent to care for her and having her live in a house full of gay males.

"This is from when you and Leila were younger and she always wanted to be the baby. She was the oldest, but she always acted the youngest. She still tries to do that, trying to continue being daddy's little girl…" Tommy says. I laugh quietly, remembering those days.

"Now there's a new daddy's girl," I say, smiling and holding onto Delianna's hand. Her hand is so small it simply wraps around my thumb. I smile, feeling extremely paternal and overprotective. My thoughts are disturbed when all three of us hear a few quick taps on the front door. Tommy walks over to the door and opens it slowly, warily.

"Hello, sir. Is Dominic here?" someone asks. It's Jaime.

"Uhm… yes… Who are you?"

"My name is Jaime… I'm sort of new. I was a little worried about what might be happening… The urgency over the phone seemed a bit frightening. Are you all alright?"

"Yeah we're fine." Tommy turns his head around to look at me and raise a brow. "Wanna let him in?"

"Uh… sure…" I whisper, hugging Delianna closely to me. Tommy opens the door up completely, letting Jaime inside. He looks all around him at my large house, focusing on me sitting on the floor with my child in my lap nonchalantly. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Who's that?" he asks. I hesitate before replying.

"This is... Delianna… my… daughter…" Jaime's brows raise, caught off guard. I look at Delianna and sigh lightly. She looks up at me, her chubby face expressionless. I look back a Jaime, who's still very confused.

"You have a daughter?" he asks. I nod slowly. "But you're…gay…" I nod again. "How?"

"Adoption!" Adam shouts, smiling as he takes Delianna's hand. Jaime smiles gently, sitting beside Delianna.

"What's her name?" he asks. I smile.

"Delianna…"

"Awh, Lanie!" he says happily, taking her hands gently and playing with her. She smiles and giggles loudly, crawling closer to him.

"Lanie?" I question. Jaime looks to me innocently.

"Yeah…"

"What's that?"

"A nickname…"

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asks. I hesitate and sigh, picking up Delianna and standing, setting her on my hip. I look down at Jaime's bright face and smile lightly. I look back at Delianna and then back at Jaime.

"I kind of want to spend some time with my daughter, Jaime… I… haven't exactly seen her in a while…"

"Oh, I understand… Well, come find me around whenever, I suppose." I nod as Jaime walks to the front door, waving briefly before walking out. I look at my parents blankly before looking back at Delianna. She watches me with wide, curious eyes. I laugh quietly at her idiotic expression, walking down the hall to Casey's room and closing the door behind me.

I walk to the bed slowly with Delianna still in my arms. I set her on top of a pillow, climbing in bed in front of her. She begins to fall forward, so I keep her from tumbling by touching my forehead to hers. She giggles and touches all over my face curiously. I smile slightly, marveling at her beautiful face. I wonder, deeply, how in the world Casey and I could have made something so beautiful and innocent, when all he and I are now is a bunch of naughty memories.

Delianna begins crawling forward, underneath the covers. I pull them up to look at her, cuddled into my thin stomach. I pull her back up to my face, kissing her sweetly. I pull her closely into my chest, nestling my head on top of hers. She coos quietly, lulling me quickly to sleep.

"I love you, Lanie…"


	25. Consumed In Guilt

"What's for dinner?" I ask, touching Kelly's cheek lightly as I walk past. Kelly shrugs nonchalantly.

"Whatever you can find."

"Oh, c'mon…"

"C'mon what?"

"Don't be like that…"

"Be like what?"

"Kellyyyyyyyy…" I mumble, yanking lightly on his hair. He sighs, following me as I pull. I laugh at his discomfort.

"Dude. Release."

"Be fun!" I say, tapping his face with the back of my hand. He grabs my hand quickly, smirking before pushing against me and slamming me into a wall. I laugh, flexing my fingers in his hand. He loosens his grip but still holds firm. He takes my other hand and places it on his neck, putting his own hand on my waist. He pulls me away from the wall, dancing with me.

"I'm more into romance rather than fun," he says, touching his forehead to mine. I chuckle lightly.

"How sweet."

"Isn't it, though?"

"You make me very happy, Kelly."

"Do I?" he asks honestly, stopping our dancing. I look him in the eyes, being his exact height, and kiss him gently.

"Yes, you do, and don't you dare think otherwise. I'm so glad I met you…" Kelly looks down, his face reddening.

"Whatever…"

"I'm serious, baby!"

"I know, I know… Hard to believe we met because I squealed at a poster of an Abercrombie guy…" I laugh.

"You're such a loser."

"Yeah, but I'm your loser."

"Unfortunately…"

"Hey!" he shouts. I laugh again, holding him close.

"Hey there," I whisper, kissing him again. He groans into the kiss, giving in completely. I smirk into the kiss, pulling him along until we reach my bedroom. He quickly pulls my shirt over my head while I unthinkingly unbutton his. He kisses along my neck gently, sucking and biting along the way. I close my eyes and smile, breathing slowly and quietly.

"Casey…" he whispers against my heated skin. I just moan lightly. He whispers again. "Casey…"

"Hm?"

"Can we?"

'M hm…" I mumble, again, unthinkingly. Kelly pushes against my chest, pushing me backwards until I fall against the bed. He climbs on top of me, still kissing along my neck. He rotates and moves his pelvis in different directions, hardening against me. I moan a bit louder, trying to keep my breathing low.

"You have something?" he asks. I keep my eyes closed, an image filling every space in my mind. I see Dominic's eyes, smoldering into my heart, his frigid body lying on top of mine. I feel his frozen lips crushed against mine, his hands trailing aimlessly. I whisper aloud without thinking.

"Nicky…"

"Nicky?" Kelly questions, stilling. My eyes snap open, seeing Kelly on top of me, his expression confused and hurt.

"Uh… Sorry… I mean—"

"Save it," Kelly says sternly, climbing off of me. He grabs his shirt and leaves my room, entering his own and slamming the door shut behind him. I sigh, wiping my eyes with my fists and staring at the ceiling.

"Ughhhhhh," I groan. I eventually fall asleep, not waking up until 11:30 that night. After a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling blankly, I finally come out of my room and go to the kitchen, scrounging in the fridge for anything. Something bright red catches my eye.

I look over, seeing a fresh red rose laid perfectly in the middle shelf of the fridge. I pick it up, pushing it onto my nose and smiling slightly. I take a deep breath, stroking the flower gingerly as I close the fridge and walk to Kelly's room quietly. I turn the doorknob slowly and walk into the room warily.

"Kelly…?" I ask quietly.

"Hm?" he questions flatly. I sigh soundlessly.

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"The rose."

"Oh…"

"What's it about?"

"It was for our anniversary tomorrow…" he mumbles. I look to his clock, seeing that it's now 12:03.

"Well, it's today, now…" I whisper, walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. He smiles slightly, touching the rose carefully.

"Three months…" he mumbles. I smile, setting the rose on his bedside table and touching underneath his chin. He raises a brow, ready to resist any kind of seduction I throw his way.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, baby…" I whisper in the sexiest voice I can manage, with what I think a seductive expression is. "But… Happy anniversary…" I lean downward, pressing my lips against his gently. He whimpers but gives in, touching my chest.

"Casey…" he whispers. I moan lightly against his chest, kissing downward past his abdomen and around his pelvis. I unbutton his pants, thinking that I'll finally break our boundaries. Kelly sighs, watching the ceiling.

"What?" I ask. He shrugs. "Tell me!"

"You know you won't do it," he says sternly, looking at me with a blank expression. I close my eyes and sigh, knowing he's absolutely right.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly…"

"I know that you're still hung up on this Dominic dude, but can you please, at least, _try_ to get over him?"

"Kelly, it isn't that simple."

"Obviously."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Please just drop it."

"Okay."

I sigh before reaching back upward to kiss his forehead. He grabs onto my face and pulls me in for a long kiss that doesn't end until we can barely breathe. I smile gently, taking my rose and walking out of the room silently. I walk back to my room and lay on the bed again, watching the ceiling.

'_Why can't I fucking forget _him_?!' _I think. I smack myself in the face. _'He's out of my life, and even then, he's still ruining it… Maybe I'm just using _him _as a cover… Maybe I actually love Kelly… Maybe I'm too blinded to notice that I'm in love with this incredible boy that is mine…_

'_Do I love him?'_

I hear a knock on my bedroom door as Kelly steps in warily.

"Hey baby," he whispers, closing the door behind him. I begin to prop myself up, but he pushes me gently back down onto the bed.

"What's up?" I ask, touching his hand. He smiles, pushing on my side. I scoot over as he begins to fit himself into my bed in front of me. I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him close. I kiss his neck, taking in his wonderful scent. He backs into me, pushing against my pelvis. It creates a wonderful pressure in my pants. I whimper unthinkingly, making Kelly laugh.

"Excited?" he asks, laughing quietly.

"A little…" I whisper, swallowing the lump I feel rising in my throat. I close my eyes and try to imagine Dominic in my arms, his frigid body sizzling against mine, but I can't, because Kelly has a regular temperature. Nothing is like a touch from Dominic… Nothing courses through my veins quite like the electricity of his kiss… Nothing is comparable to waking up and seeing his flawless face smiling and kissing me. Nothing…

I squeeze Kelly tighter, still trying to imagine him as Dominic, but the attempt falters when he says _'ow'_. Dominic wouldn't have even come _close_ to being hurt by such a squeeze. I could be as rough as I wanted to be with Dominic, and it would still have felt like a feather-light touch to him. With Kelly, I have to be three times as careful… It sucked.

I trail my fingers along Kelly's skin, making him shiver. He backs up against me again, making me lust to be touched in a way that I've needed for three months. I mentally kick myself for doing what I start to do, but I need it, and _badly_… I sigh lightly.

I make no hesitation in sliding my hand down Kelly's stomach, into his pants, and around his member. He gasps, not prepared for such a movement. I keep my breathing steady as I work on him, making him back against me harder. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking of Dominic, and a tear falling down my cheek.

I twist Kelly onto his back kissing him heavily. He smiles into my ravaging kiss, touching along my body. I roll off of him and onto my back, letting him climb on top of me. He rips our clothing off, readying me slowly. I kiss him harshly, roughly, not bearing to wait and be gentle. I NEED this.

"Kelly, don't be slow!" I whisper loudly. He speeds up as much as he can, still not fast enough. I kiss him hard, making him whimper in pain. I hate having to be gentle with him.

"Case… Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down," I say lowly, tears streaking my face. I kiss Kelly harder than ever as he begins intrusion into my body. He breaks off the kiss, pushing into me how he thinks is hard but to me is a perfect pace. I moan lightly, still not satisfied. I am forced to be on bottom, because I know that if I'm on top, I'll probably break one of Kelly's vital body parts.

As Kelly attempts to pleasure me, I keep my eyes closed, all the while thinking of Dominic. I try to imagine Dominic's beautiful body meshing with mine, instead, but I can't, because I've already forgotten what he feels like. Trying to act satisfied is petty and difficult, but I guess I manage to do it.

It doesn't take long before Kelly is already panting hard, trying to hold back his own screams. I feel no emotion whatsoever, barely feeling him, barely feeling anything. I feel nothing at all. Completely barren. Kelly releases himself inside of me, and I moan loudly, fakely. He kisses me gently before pulling away and lying limply beside me.

"Can we wait until we wake up again to clean up?" he asks. I nod slowly, finally opening my eyes. Kelly snuggles up to me, finally satisfied. "Happy anniversary…" he mumbles before falling asleep. I don't say anything at all…


	26. The Fear Inside

"Jaime!" I shout, balancing Delianna on my hip. I hear Jaime groan from in his bedroom. I roll my eyes, setting Delianna on the couch and storming into Jaime's room. "JAIME!"

"What?!"

"Get up!"

"Why!?"

"Dude, seriously. Get up. Your mom cooked waffles…" I walk over to him and smile, touching my finger underneath his chin. He gladly lifts his head for me, letting me press my lips against his. I smirk, kissing him again…and again…and again… He begins to laugh.

"Nicky, please," he says, smiling. I wink and kiss him one more time before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Jaime follows, kissing Delianna on the forehead as he passes through. "So, where is she?" he asks.

"She and your dad went off to work. It's just us."

"What time is it?"

"It's, like, four in the afternoon…"

"Awesome…" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I blush and look away, shying my face from him. He laughs and pulls my face back to meet his, kissing me firmly. I smile and loosely wrap my arms around his neck, petting his hair. "So… Do you think that maybe today we could…" he trails. I sigh and shake my head.

"Jaime, don't be such a guy. I just don't think that it's right, yet…"

"I understand. I'll wait as long as you make me."

"Why?"

"You're worth waiting for." I watch him intently, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie, but I come up short.

"Why are you so amazing to me?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Just lucky, I guess." He kisses me again before winking and letting me go, grabbing a can of whipped cream. I look around the kitchen doorway to check on Delianna, who's perfectly fine drooling on a pillow. I turn around only to be startled by Jaime spraying my nose with a dot of whipped cream. He laughs, spraying some of the vanilla topping into his mouth.

I roll my eyes. He winks again, holding my chin and licking the cream off of my nose. A pressure begins to build in my pants. I sigh, wishing it could be fulfilled but knowing I'll regret it later. I don't bother. I just tangle my fingers into Jaime's hair, pushing him back until he hits a wall. I push my body against his harshly, kissing him painfully.

When I release him to take a breath, he takes the half-second opportunity to squirt more whipped cream into his mouth, as well as mine. I laugh as the foam practically chokes us both. I press my mouth to his again, feeling the creamy foam spread along our cheeks from being smashed in between us.

Tongues flailing wildly, we quickly rid ourselves of the excess cream in our mouths. I push even harder against him, feeling his protests melt into need. I chuckle, backing away and wiping off my face with a rag. I feel something smooth and cold on my bare back, turning to see Jaime smirking with the whipped cream aimed my way. I smirk, grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Jaime reaches into a nearby cabinet, pulling out a bag of sprinkles. I reach into the freezer, pulling out a tub of softened ice cream, recently eaten. He sprays me with the whipped topping again, throwing a handful of sprinkles at me. I scoop some of the ice cream in my hand and toss it onto his bare chest, making his mouth form into an _'o'_ shape. He throws the sprinkles and sprays the cream faster, so I throw more ice cream and begin squirting out chocolate syrup.

After a few minutes, the kitchen is a terrible mess, and so are we. We laugh, our sticky bodies hugging one another so tightly and our candied lips meshing perfectly. I twist my fingers with his, looking around the corner a second time to check on Delianna, now sleeping. I pick her up carefully, trying not to wake her or get anything messy on her. I set her down in Jaime's parents' room, closing the door behind her.

"Can we at least shower together?" Jaime asks, kissing me gently. I nod, kissing him back.

"Just don't touch me."

"No promises…" he replies. I smile, kissing him as we walk swiftly to the bathroom, starting a shower. We kiss as we sensually remove each left over article of clothing, touching one another nonchalantly. I step into the shower, pulling Jaime along with me. He follows happily, lightly licking off the sweetness from my body. He kisses, licks, and sucks all down my body, spending a little extra time around my more sensitive chest areas…

He kisses and licks and bites all the way down until he reaches my hardened dick. I gasp as I feel the warmth of his mouth surround me, the scalding hot water loosening all of my muscles. Jaime reaches back up, kissing me roughly. I let him ravage my body, limply standing in his strong, powerful arms… I moan lightly at his touch.

"Jaime…" I mumble, kissing him again.

"Happy anniversary, dear," he whispers, rubbing himself against me. I moan a bit louder, loving the feel of him against me.

"Seven months…" I marvel. He smirks, kissing me for the millionth time. "Seems like seven days…"

"Wonderful, huh?"

"Quite… Are you going to…?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I'm more respectable than that, Dominic… If you say no, then I won't… I'll wait until it's absolutely right…"

"You're so amazing…"

"Yeah, well…"

"Oh, don't be so modest…"

"I'm not! You're much more fantastic," he says, kissing me.

"How?"

"Well, you are partially like an alien kid, and your daughter is your literal alien offspring, and you fix stuff with glitter like it's duct tape. How are you _not_ more fantastic?!"

"Shut up and kiss me you moron," I say, smiling and kissing him again. We don't actually shower until the water starts turning cold, forcing us to start a new hot shower in his parents' room. After we finally, _actually shower_, Jaime and I take Lanie to his bed, both of us kissing her forehead before we leave. I shut the door behind us and turn to Jaime, smiling widely.

"What's with you?" he asks, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around my waist. I loosely wrap mine around his neck again, kissing him gently. He smiles into the kiss.

"Oh, nothing… Just veeeeery happy, that's all…"

"Well, why are you veeeeery happy?" he questions. I roll my eyes.

"'Cause you're holding me, duh."

"Oh, wow, how cute."

"There's no place I'd rather be than here, with you…" I kiss him lightly, looking back at him with an innocent expression. He smiles.

"I don't know how we've managed to keep this relationship from my parents for so long…" he mumbles.

"Neither do we," a voice sounds from behind. Jaime's eyes widen as he turns his head, seeing both of his parents standing in the front doorway. My jaw drops as I let him go immediately and grasp the wall next to me. Jaime watches his parents in fear, his eyes beginning to water.

I walk backwards quickly to Jaime's room, sensing a stare down occurring in the hall. I grab as many of his things as I can and stuff them in my overnight bag grabbing one of his bags and shoving more things from the bathroom in it. I heave the bags over my shoulder, picking up Delianna on the way out. She stirs in my arms, waking easily.

I step quietly out into the hallway, seeing Jaime facing his father, barely a foot away. His father points a stern finger in his face, saying only two words. Two words that shake Jaime to his core.

"Get…out…" A tear falls down Jaime's cheek as he turns and bumps into me. He takes a bag from my shoulder hastily and runs out the front door with Delianna and me. He rushes to his car, searching his pockets.

"Shit!" he whispers, banging his fist against the frame of the car.

"Wait, I think I put a spare somewhere," I say, walking around my bike and looking in the bushes below his bedroom window. I feel the metal and snatch it out of the bush, tossing it to him. "Got your phone and wallet, right?" I ask. He nods. He starts the car quickly, helping me buckle Lanie into a car seat. I toss his stuff into the trunk of his car.

"I'll take my bike home. Just follow close behind," I instruct. He nods, kissing me harshly before stepping back into the car and waiting for me. I look to his kitchen window, seeing the curtain swaying gently, knowing someone was _just_ looking through it. I glare for only a fraction of a second before hopping onto my bike and rushing off down the street, Jaime behind me.


	27. White Christmas

Jaime's father is one of the most stern, frightening, strict, orderly, homophobic men I've ever met. He can make you cry with a single glare. He's intimidating and buff, arms completely ripped and body extra beefy. His voice is low and monotonous, and his grip is deadly. He's Jaime's father.

"Oh my god! You poor baby!" Tommy shouts, holding Jaime close. I set Lanie down on the couch and start sorting Jaime's things from the bags into my bedroom. I hang up the clothing in my empty closet and drawers, walking to the bathroom to put the rest of his stuff away.

"Tommy, I'm fine…"

"Oh, please!" Tommy argues. "You aren't fine! Your father is a douche bag. You don't deserve the kind of bullshit he throws at you." Jaime just looks down in shame and guilt. I walk past him, giving him a light peck on the lips as I go. He smiles weakly, watching me play with Delianna. I hold her up in the air like Simba, blowing raspberries on her cheeks and tummy. She giggles loudly, screaming and smiling with her tiny teeth. I laugh and hold her close.

Jaime hugs Adam as he says a few words into Jaime's ear before walking over to me and sitting on the other side of Delianna. He plays with her tiny fingers, kissing her hand gently. He sighs. Adam and Tommy walk into the kitchen to give us privacy. I touch his cheek gingerly, making him shiver.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods weakly.

"Just a little shaken up…"

"Understandable… You want to go rest? To ease your mind?"

"I can't even think about resting at the moment… I'm so frazzled… Oh my god, Nicky, what am I going to do?!"

"About what?"

"I have no home, no money besides the five dollars in my wallet; they'll probably cut off my phone bill and quit paying car insurance. I have no college experience, so I can't get a decent job, and everything's just a huge mess…" He buries his head in his hands, trembling slightly. I rub his back, trying to soothe him.

"I want to say that everything will be alright, but I really have no idea whatsoever… But, of course, you're always welcome here. You can live in my old room, if you'd like. Adam and Tommy are _definitely_ not pressed for money. We have all you'll ever need right here, I promise…"

"I know," he says, lifting his head. His face is reddened and his eyes are dripping with tears. I wipe some away with my finger. "I just don't want to have to depend on you all for everything… I already feel like a burden right now. I don't want to add to that…"

"Oh, Jaime, shut up. You'll never be a burden. You can be part of our family. We've already accepted you. We will never kick you out…"

"Thank you, Dominic… You're probably the most incredibly amazing boyfriend to ever exist."

"I highly doubt that," I mumble. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Whatever," he says. "Can we go lie down? I might not go to sleep, but at least I'll feel safe…" I nod walking with him and Delianna to my old room. I set Delianna in my old bed, tucking her in carefully. I twine my fingers with Jaime's as we walk down the hallway and enter my new room.

I hold him gently, running my fingers through his hair as my body forms to his. I kiss his neck before closing my eyes and lulling off to sleep.

* * *

**Five months later…**

As I look at photos of Delianna at age two on my phone, she being two years older now, I can't help but wonder what she'd think when she realizes the taboo life that she lives in. My mind begins to wander aimlessly, thinking of Adam and Tommy and how they created me and Leila… It's pretty amazing.

Then, my mind starts to wander into dangerous territory… I remember how Delianna was made, and a lump forms in my throat. I hear the front door open and close, and Jaime calls my name. I sigh, standing up off of the floor and walking from my bedroom to see him. He smiles at the sight of me, setting his overnight bag on the floor and running over to hug me.

"I missed you…" he whispers. I chuckle, hugging him back.

"It's only been, like, a week…"

"A very slow, awkward week. Once my mom finally got over the fact that I was gay, she tolerated it, not accepted it. My father kept away from me as much as possible. He didn't say anything, but I know he's ashamed of me… A weekend trip away with my parents was a horrible idea, Nick."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright… We can't all be blessed with incredible parents like yours."

"Blah."

"Yeah, yeah. Hush. I brought something." He reaches into his overnight bag, digging through wadded clothes. He pulls out a bedazzled pair of pink mary-janes. I laugh, holding the tiny shoes in my hands. "For Lanie, of course." I laugh, kissing his cheek swiftly.

"It's adorable…" I trail, "thank you."

"That's not all," he says, digging again.

"Digging through a bag to find presents, you're obviously Santa."

"Obviously." The second item he pulls out is a nail and hammer. I raise a brow and he winks, walking out the front door and to his car. He comes back inside with a large canvas. My jaw drops.

On the canvas is Vincent Van Gogh's famous '_Starry Night_'. I touch the painting gingerly. Jaime smiles wildly, walking to my bedroom and setting it in a corner, placing the nail and hammer beside it.

"I know it's your favourite…"

"It's… wow…"

"It's not the real thing, or anything, but it's a nice duplicate."

"Oh, Jaime, it's incredible! You didn't have to do that…"

"I know, but I wanted to."

"But—"

"No 'but's. Shut up and accept the painting." I smile and hug him lightly, my smile becoming a frown quickly as I look around the room and see something I hadn't noticed before.

A photo frame with a photo of Casey and me in it sits in the corner of the open closet. I let go of Jaime and smile, kissing him briefly. He smiles and walks back into the living room to get his bag. I creep into the closet and pick up the frame, dusty on top.

I blow the dust off, looking at the photo. It's a photo of us in the snow, shirtless. It didn't affect either of us because of our extreme bodily temperatures. We were holding hands, kissing. You can see how we were smiling into the kiss, our hair wet with snow.

I remember that entire day, too. We played in the snow for hours, feeling nothing but regular temperatures. We rolled around and threw snowballs like children, ramming into one another when we ran out of snow around our 'forts'. Once we slammed into each other, it was me that fell, him falling with me and landing on top of me.

He kissed me lovingly, no forcefulness, but no gentleness either. I felt the pressure in his pants against the pressure in mine, increasing the pressure for both of us. He laughed and rolled off of me and onto his back. We twined our fingers together and snuggled close. Casey grabbed a small camera from his pocket and we both held it up with our free hand.

He winked and kissed me, pressing the button to take the photo. After that, he shoved the camera back into his pocket while our kissing got heavier. He slipped his tongue into one of the many kisses, startling me and making my lower half tickle. I turned and grinded against him, trying to ease the pressure. But he pushed back, increasing the pressure.

Our kissing got louder and hotter, and we could barely breathe. I suggested we go to the dorm, and we did. We released the pressures in our pants a few times… He eventually uploaded the photo and put it in a frame. It was a present, to me. I remember putting it in the closet the day he…left…

I stare at the photo for the longest time, remembering that as I was putting it in the closet, I couldn't look at it. I looked to the side as I placed it into the closet, closing the door. I never opened the door again until today, and I hadn't slept in my room since _he_ left. I'd stayed in his room.

I think of Lanie again, shedding a tear for her. She will only get to know one of her biological fathers. It angered me to be so selfish, to hide her from _him_, but I couldn't tell him… She was to remain a secret. If he ever were to return to our home, he wouldn't want her anyways, since she knew nothing of who he was or is or ever will be. I wipe my tears away quickly, hearing Jaime coming down the hall. I walk out the doorway and into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.


	28. Miss Murder

"Kelly… We need to talk…"

"Oh, wait, first, let me tell you! Oh my god… Last weekend was so wonderful… I was beginning to think you didn't even care about me at all until you finally gave in… It made me so happy… You make me so happy, Casey…"

"Kelly—"

"Don't be modest or anything, baby!"

"Kelly."

"I've been wondering when you were going to plan on doing it again with me, and I think that some time this week seems appropriate…"

"Kelly!"

"What?"

"I have to say something…"

"What?" he asks, smiling. I sigh, looking to the floor.

"It's not working."

"What's not working?"

"Us…"

"What… what are you talking about, Case?"

"I just… When we… ya know… I felt absolutely nothing… The only way I could bear to go through with any of it was to imagine you as Dominic, so I never opened my eyes… I faked it, though…"

"Wow…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, now I feel pathetic…"

"Don't… It's literally me that is the problem."

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Don't even worry about it…"

"I have to… So… I didn't pleasure you at all?" he asks. I shake my head. He sighs. "Wonderful."

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Do you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"In this relationship? Do you feel anything at all? Do you even feel a spark?" He hesitates before answering.

"Actually… no…"

"Me either!"

"I think we're together just because we enjoy one another's company…"

"I figured something along those lines…"

"This isn't love, huh?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, at least this is a clean break…"

"Yeah," I mumble. He sighs.

"Wow…This sucks…"

"I'm so sorry, Kelly…"

"It's alright… Better that we end it now before we get in too deep…"

"Kelly, I'm really very sorry…. You're an incredible boyfriend, really, but there's just something there with…him…that I can't run away from…"

"Are you going to go back home?" Kelly asks, I shake my head.

"I'm sure he wouldn't forgive me… Besides, this is my home, now… I have to stay…."

"Where am I going to go?" he asks. I blink, not even thinking that Kelly shares rent for _my_ apartment. I sigh a third time.

"You can still stay here," I mumble, "if it doesn't bother you…"

"Friends with benefits," he says, smirking.

"That's pretty much all we are, now…"

"Exactly," Kelly whispers, walking closer and digging his fingers into my hair. "Let the benefits begin…" He trails his fingers across my heated chest, making me shudder slightly. I close my eyes to better enjoy the sensation, but an unexpected image crosses my mind.

I see Dominic standing in front of me his tongue sticking out, a shiny silver stuff imbedded. I see him talking, but I can't hear him. He smirks at me devilishly, touching my chest. My eyes snap open, seeing Kelly kissing along my abdomen, his knees on the ground, hands holding onto my waist. My eyes widen, and I back away slowly.

"Kelly…"

"Seriously, Case?!" he shouts in annoyance.

"Dude. Go jack off in the bathroom or something. I can't do this with you anymore!" Kelly groans.

"Be a prostitute for once in your life!"

"Bro."

"I'll pay you."

"Kelly!"

"Kidding! Geez…"

"Shut up."

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea… You wanna go hang around in the park?"

"I guess so…"

"Okay then…"

* * *

"This is surprisingly easy to handle," Kelly says, watching the sunset. I nod. "I figured it'd be more difficult."

"Shows that we never really cared…"

"Well, we cared, but we didn't care enough for it to be love…"

"Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?" I sing. Kelly laughs.

"Bob Marley… Nice…"

"I thought so."

"You're a terrible singer."

"Leave me alone," I say, nudging his side and laughing quietly. He smiles, looking down.

"What's he like?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Dominic… What's he like?"

"What's he like?"

"Yeah."

"Well… He's freezing cold, so his temperature balances out with mine… He has brown hair and deep brown eyes that melt when he's happy. He has a _very_ nice body… He makes amazing milkshakes."

"You're stupid."

"What?"

"You're stupid."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want you to tell me about _him_. What is he like?"

"I don't know… He's sweet and gentle, but sometimes he likes to be feisty and rough. He's never too clingy, but he's never too detached… The way he touches me… it's like electricity coursing through me… Like when he likes to tease me, so he touches me like a feather, and it's like a seductive shock… I can't feel anything but his touch on my skin…

"His voice is low and smooth, calming. He's never gotten angry with me, with a few exceptions… He was in major denial when he first started showing signs that he liked me. We've screamed at one another a few times, but only in fits of passion rather than actual anger…

"We've had our ups and downs, but the ride was fun. It's not a true relationship if it doesn't get a little rocky along the way… My first experience with being attracted to him was when I was just six years old… We showered, and I kissed him. It was only me pressing my face against his, because I didn't actually know what to do, but I knew what I was attempting."

"Wow… How was your first time?"

"My… what?"

"Your first time!"

"Uhm… Well…it almost happened on his birthday… He got a sexy piercing, and it provoked me to kiss him. He didn't fight it, and we ended up all the way in my bedroom… Leila found us and _freaked_! It was pretty funny… But my first actual experience was with him… It always had been with him until I left…" I look down at my hands shamefully.

"Keep going," Kelly begs. I sigh.

"Well, he told me he loved me… Then, we just kind of attacked each other. We slammed each other against walls and objects in the room, knocking down pretty much everything that stood up… We somehow made it to my room, and the last words I remember are him saying '_take me_'… Everything else after that was just… pure ecstasy… Like nothing I'd ever experienced… It was so incredible…" Kelly watches me curiously.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asks. My heart skips a beat, my stomach fills with butterflies, and my mind wanders through the images of him kissing me, him being nude, and much, much more inappropriate things…

"You have NO idea…"

"Well, why won't you go back to him?"

"I told you, he'd never forgive me… It's been too long… He's probably forgotten about me and moved on already."

"Do you have a photo of him?" Kelly asks. I nod, pulling out my phone and scrolling all the way to the top of my photos. I find one single photo of us, taken a year ago. It was uploaded from my camera onto my phone, and it's the last photo of him I have…

"It's him and me… Kissing… We held hands and all…"

"Cute…"

"Yeah…" I trail. He kisses my cheek swiftly.

"I'll be back later, kay?" I nod.

"My god, Nicky… Why did I ever leave you behind? I'm a fucking moron, that's why… I miss you so much…" I say aloud to myself.

I wish I could see him one last time…


	29. Deja Vu

"I sense that something's bothering you," Jaime mumbles, hugging my waist from behind. I look forward, wondering what Lanie is doing right now.

"Okay," I say flatly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem okay."

"Uh huh…"

"Are you even alive?"

"What?"

"Talk to me, please," he asks.

"No, I'm good."

"Dominic!"

"What?!"

"Talk to me!"

"Make me!"

"Dude, seriously, just talk to me. It's not like you can't trust me…"

"Why do you need to know?" I ask, turning around to look him directly in the eyes. He sighs.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I love you…"

"You… what?" His statement catches me off guard.

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Why?! I don't know why! I just do!"

"I highly doubt you love me, Jaime."

"I don't!"

"Duh!"

"Seriously, tell me what's bothering you!"

"No!"

"How come you won't tell me anything?!" Jaime screams.

"Why can't you just drop it?!" I shout back.

"Why are you so scared, Dominic?!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You blame everything on your parents or your bitch sister or Casey or whatever! But the truth is, you're afraid!"

"Afraid of what?! I'm not afraid!"

"Oh, my _god_ you're afraid! You're s_o_ afraid! You won't let anyone into that thick skull of yours so they can help you with your issues! Instead, you bottle it all in and keep everyone out! Even those who are most important, and maybe even _vital_ to your life!"

"I'm not afraid…" I mumble.

"Then why won't you let anyone in?!"

"It's just the aftereffects... You let someone in and they chew you up from the inside out. They leave you lost and helpless and treat you like shit, like you never even mattered to them in the first place but were simply a toy for them to play with," I whisper calmly.

"I haven't left you," Jaime says, attempting suddenly to comfort me. I sigh deeply and look down.

"No, but you've only been with me about a year. I was with Casey all my life…" Jaime sighs.

"I can't be him, Dominic."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. You can't get over Casey, obviously. What are you going to do about it?" I ponder for a moment, realizing what he's hinting at. I sigh.

"I'm sure you already know…"

"I'm sure I do, but I want _you_ to tell me, out loud," he replies, his face contorting to hold back tears. I look him in the eyes, beginning to tear up myself.

"Jaime, I don't want to do this to you…"

"I don't care. You'll have to sooner or later."

"But it's so sudden, and it's not right."

"It is right if it's what you want. It's better to send me on my way rather than keeping me around when you don't really want me."

"But I _do_ want you!" I shout.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" he repeats. I stare at him for a long time before replying.

"No…"

"Then say it."

"Jaime—"

"Say it!"

"I WANNA BREAK UP WITH YOU!" I scream, inky tears suddenly streaming down my face. My body feels weak as I tremble, falling to my knees in front of Jaime. I shake slightly, not sure if I'm cold or if I'm heartbroken. I feel a hand touch my cheek gingerly.

"Nicky… It's alright…"

"How can it possibly be alright? I feel awful…"

"I'll live… Just… Go be happy… Find Casey, and go live your life. Don't let guilt of dumping me hold you back…"

"Why are you so amazing?" I question, the same thing I've questioned countless times since we met. He shrugs. I laugh weakly. "Would you go with me?" I ask. His expression changes.

"W…why?"

"For support."

"Why me?"

"Why not…"

"Uhm…"

"Please, Jaime…"

"What about Lanie?"

"She's with Leila for a few days… Please…"

"I guess… Not like I have anywhere to go home to or anything…"

"Thank you."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Now."

"Now?!"

"Yes."

"How are you going to catch a flight last minute?!"

"I'm fucking rich. I can buy my own jet if I wanted to."

"Oh. Right…"

"Now c'mon!" I shout, pulling him along by his wrist. I don't realize that I've left my phone in my room until we're already to the airport. Luckily, there's available first-class seating on one of the planes flying out. I sit still as stone while Jaime touches everything he can get his hands on.

"Oh. My. God. This is so _incredible_!" he whispers loudly, giggling and smiling harshly. I roll my eyes and grab onto his wrist.

"Dude. Chill."

"I'm sorry… It's just that I've never been on a plane before, and this is so very nice…"

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful. Now calm yourself."

"Okay…"

"It'll be six hours before we get to New York. I hope you can occupy yourself quietly…"

"I can, I can…"

"Don't be pressing buttons."

"I'm not five."

"Prove it."

"I can spell hippopotamus."

"Congratulations. So could I when I was six."

"But you were, like, modified or something, because you're, like, an alien child." I roll my eyes again.

"Still no excuse, hon…"

* * *

I'm so zoned out that it feels like minutes had gone by when we reach New York. I sluggishly get out of the plane, exhausted from jet lag. It's late in the afternoon, and the sun is beginning to set, turning the sky beautiful shades of yellow, orange, red, and blue.

I check my pockets for my phone before remembering where I left it. I smack myself in the face. I walk to a nearby park with Jaime, accidentally bumping into someone when I'm not paying attention. I twist around and look to see a muscular man, about my height, peering at me awkwardly.

"Uhhh… Can I help you?" I ask.

"You remind me of someone…"

"Okay?"

"What's your name…?" he asks warily. I hesitate, giving him a bewildered expression.

"Dominic…"

"Dominic…? Holy shit…"

"What?"

"You're Dominic?!"

"Uh…"

"_You _are _Dominic?!"_

"I'm so confused."

"Oh my fucking god!"

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy flailing human?!" I shout, looking to Jaime. His expression is completely love struck. I begin to worry not sure if he's even breathing.

"Oh my fucking god! You're Dominic!"

"Yes, yes I am!" I shout, so utterly lost. He starts laughing and smiling and hugging me tightly. I pat his back awkwardly, realizing New York is a freakish place full of freakish people.

"Oh my god…" he mumbles, taking my hands in his. "I can't believe you're here… This is so amazing, the odds of me running into you! And just after—Oh, wow, this really is fate…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you!"

"Okay?"

"Oh my god!"

"What?!"

"I just can't—oh my god what is he going to think…?" the strange man asks himself. I raise a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing! Oh, this is just so fucking great!"

"Dude."

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"What?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Oh! I'm Kelly!"

"Kelly?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"I know!"

"How do you know me?"

"Okay… Don't freak out…"

"I'll try my hardest," I mumble sarcastically. Jaime is still standing like a moron that had been struck by cupid. I roll my eyes and look back at _Kelly_.

"Well… I dated someone for only three months…"

"That's fantastic."

"Shhhh let me finish! Okay… So I dated someone for only three months… Neither of us felt anything in the relationship, so we cut it off _today_!"

"I'm sorry…?"

"No! Listen! Okay… So I was talking to him just now, and he was talking about _you_!" I raise a brow.

"What?"

"He's always been talking about you. He never shuts up! He's in so much hard love with you; it's like a fucking love boner."

"Uhhh…"

"Go talk to him…"

"Who?!"

"CASEY!" Kelly screams. My heart drops out of my chest, my stomach fills with butterflies, and my thoughts become jumbled, and I have no idea how to speak English anymore! My jaw drops down, my body begins to tremble, and I feel the tips of my fingers getting colder with each passing second!

"C…Casey?" I manage to utter. Kelly nods slowly, smiling. He looks to Jaime, who's still struck. He holds out his hand, and Jaime places his hand in Kelly's. Kelly kisses the top of Jaime's hand, making Jaime melt. It's actually kind of sad to watch, but I do watch as Kelly walks off with Jaime attached to him.

"Dominic?!" I hear from across the street. I turn my head in what feels like slow motion, seeing, in a small black bench, the most beautiful, bright, wonderful, most sparkling face I've ever seen. I unthinkingly begin walking into traffic, not aware of anything around me but _him_… I hear no car horns, no screaming, no birds chirping, nothing. All I hear and see is _him_.

I don't stop until I reach him, falling limply onto the bench, sitting next to him particularly closely. We just stare at one another in awe, having seen each other for the first time in an entire year. My bottom lip trembles, me not being sure of what to say to him after all this time.

My breathing is shaky, my body freezing to _me_ for the first time in my life, everything about him seemingly glowing brighter than it ever has. I can't feel my body parts anymore, but I don't care… I'm finally here, with _him_, and this time, NOTHING will keep us apart…


	30. Love Me Tender

He grabs my face in both of his hands and pulls me to him dramatically, pressing his lips to mine and shoving his tongue down my throat, tears streaming his face in a sudden burst of passion. It's been so long since I've had his particular taste, and millions of fireworks are set off through my body like static electricity. I want so badly to hold him tightly, to never ever let him go again, but I can't. I know I can't, and it kills me. I break off of the kiss abruptly and push him away gently. He looks back at me with shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Nicky...?" He questions. I sigh.

"Casey... I didn't come here to get back together with you... I just wanted to see how you were holding up, and if you were having a nice life. Kelly seems nice." Casey watches me curiously, his eyes darting left and right between mine. He touches my face gently, hoping to gain some sort of hope from me. I show no emotion, whatsoever. I remove his hand from my cheek, placing it on his lap. He frowns before mumbling two words.

"Fuck you..." Casey looks down at his hands. I smirk and take his hand in mine, pulling him from the bench and dragging him along the sidewalk. He follows in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you home!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"How long have you been planning this visit?"

"A couple of minutes before taking the plane," I reply.

"What made you come?"

"Long story."

"Did you get taller?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Your arms are bigger..."

"Glad you noticed."

"Your eyes seem brighter."

"I'm seeing you again! Of course they're brighter!"

"What is all of this for?!"

"Another long story."

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Why won't you shut the hell up?!" I shout, twisting around suddenly to kiss him roughly. He pants after the kiss, likely to be slightly dizzy.

I walk with him and his endless questions all the way to his apartment, not answering anything he asks. I tell him to take us to his room and he does, opening and closing the door with hesitation. I pull him into his bedroom and lift his shirt over his head, kissing him strongly. He smiles into the kiss, confused, still, but just going with it.

He begins unbuttoning my flannel shirt hastily, touching my chest and giving me a strange expression. I raise a brow.

"What...?" I ask. He smirks, touching my stomach.

"When did you... Get abs...?" I chuckle, taking his hand from my stomach and kissing his palm. He smiles weakly.

"I had to do something while you were away. I needed a distraction, so I weight lifted like crazy. I feel pretty good."

"You look pretty good... You're so hot..." I laugh again.

"Like when I first got my stud, huh? Those three words you whispered as you inched closer to me for a kiss...eventually making it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"No..."

"Casey! You're supposed to remember everything! You're supposed to be crazier about me than I am about you!"

"I guess you just surpassed my love..." he whispers. I smile, slowly moving closer to him.

"What you said was that I was... So... Fucking... Sexy..." I finish off the flashback with a familiar kiss, unthinkingly pushing my pelvis into his. He moans into the kiss gently, sliding my shirt off of my shoulders. I press my entire body against his, finally taller and thicker than him. I suddenly feel particularly dominant, pushing against him until he hits the wall. He grunts sexily as his body slams into the wall, my body slamming into his.

He pants heavily as I kiss down his neck and chest, slowly passing his stomach and reaching his belt. I quickly undo the buckle and rip the belt from his pants, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down to his ankles. He watches me curiously, smirking mischievously. I stand back up to kiss him as he kicks off his pants from his ankles and tosses them across the room. I do the same with mine, trying to keep a continuous kiss going.

When we are finally completely in the nude, nonchalantly touching one another in random places such as the chest, face, and hair, we begin to grind. I lift Casey's left leg up onto my waist, knowing I'll be able to hold him up. I wrap my right arm around his thigh and use my left hand to grab onto his ass, hoisting him up. He understands and jumps slightly, wrapping his legs around my waist, his hardness being pressed against my stomach.

My lips meet his again, ravaging his mouth. He pants even harder, silently begging for me, but I keep holding him off until he verbally asks for me. I push harder against him, making him whimper and moan quietly. He claws at my back and lightly bites my neck, collar, and shoulder, needing terribly to be satisfied. I feel the same way, but I refuse to do anything until he requests it of me.

He growls with need, lust, trembling in my arms. I hold him gently, shushing him every so often. He finally breaks and bites my earlobe hard. I cautiously wince in pain.

"Just fuck me already," he whispers angrily into my ear, still biting painfully on my earlobe. I smirk as a tear falls down my cheek, spinning around and throwing him onto the bed. He spreads his legs and opens his arms, waiting for me to pounce. I climb on top of him and hold him carefully, kissing him sweetly. He moans lightly into the kiss, clawing at my back again in need. I chuckle, positioning myself. I lean in close to his ear to speak.

"How badly do you want it?" I patronize. He whimpers.

"I haven't been touched since I left you, and now I have the chance to be touched by you again after over a year... How badly do you THINK?!" He shouts. I smile, entering him slowly. He winces in pain. I kiss him, trying as best as I can to ease the pain in any possible way. I lean in to his ear again.

"I love you..." I whisper. He kisses me for a long time, me moving inside of him. He kisses me until we can barely breathe before he replies.

"And I love you..." he pants.

* * *

We spend the entire afternoon making love, stopping every so often to catch our breaths and get food. Casey curls into my lap on his couch like a child. I smile and kiss his nose. He looks up at me lovingly, pulling my face down for a kiss.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asks. I smirk.

"I'm hardly perfect..." I whisper. He rolls his eyes.

"You're so very perfect... Perfect for me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Casey..."

"I'm...so sorry I left..."

"You can't apologize for doing something like that," I say, looking off nonchalantly. He sighs.

"I know, it was terrible... But... We're together now, and that's okay, right?" he asks. I sigh deeply before replying.

"Casey... You hurt me... Big time... How can I forgive that?"

"I'm so sorry, Nicky... I promise I'll never leave you again..."

"You think it's just so simple? To say you won't do it again when you can just as easily leave me twice?"

"I promise..."

"Promises mean nothing, Casey!"

"Why is this such a big deal?!"

"I died that day!"

Casey remains silent. I shove him off of me and walk into his tiny kitchen, leaning against the countertop. I take slow, deep breaths until I'm dizzy. I close my eyes, feeling scalding arms wrap around my waist. Casey lays his head against my shoulder, my bare skin touching his. I remain still, a tear falling silently down my cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb, twisting me around slowly to kiss me. I let more tears fall.

"Dominic..." he whispers. I look down solemnly. "I know I made a mistake, and it killed me, too... But, if you'll let me, I'd like to fix what I've broken..." I sigh.

"You can't really mend a broken heart, Case..."

"Please..." he begs. I look up at him sadly and kiss him, more tears falling.

"You need to know something, Casey..."

"Let me tell you something first," he stops me.

"Okay…"

"When I said I hadn't been touched since I left…"

"You lied." He watches me with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I figured you'd have done _something_…" I trail. Casey grabs onto my wrists, kissing me.

"But, the thing is, I only did it because I was thinking of _you_."

"How the hell does that work?" I ask, pulling away.

"I mean that I was thinking about you and I was imagining Kelly as you so I could feel like that's who I was with, but afterwards, I felt so guilty, and I couldn't deal with that. I broke up with Kelly within a week… I'm so sorry I lied about it, but… I don't know…"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did it last?"

"I was on bottom, so not long. Kelly hit it pretty fast, so I just faked it so I could get it all over with… I know I'm an awful human being…" I take his face in my hands, kissing him softly.

"No, you're not…" I whisper. "You're not even human, anyway." He laughs breathlessly. "It's alright… I'm past it, and I still have something to tell you…" He nods.

"What is it, baby?" I take a deep breath, kissing him again. I mumble four words into the kiss.

"You have a daughter."


	31. Touch Me Harder

"Daughter?!" Casey blurts, stumbling away. I reach out to him, but he shies away. "No! That's not even possible! We're guys!"

"Casey… It was done the same way you, Leila, and I were born… Except, Lanie's different…"

"Lanie?"

"I named her Delianna… Lanie is her nickname…"

"It's… a very beautiful name…"

"Thank you…"

"But how is she different?" he asks, bringing my mind back on track.

"Well," I start, scratching my head awkwardly. "Instead of coming into this world at the age of six and aging three years at a time like us, she appears to be about two years old, and I'd estimate that she's going to age every two years. At the rate she's grown, that should be correct… She's technically only a year old, but her physical and mental ages are about four years old. She can walk and talk in small sentences. She seems like a normal child."

"Wow… So… You kept her from me for an entire year?" he questions. I look up to see him closer than before, his nose suddenly touching mine through a rush of air at his quick speeds. I gasp as his heated hand touches my frosted chest. He teases me by gliding his lips across mine over and over without actually kissing me. After a while, I find myself pushing my pelvis against his harshly. He laughs.

"I couldn't tell you," I answer, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the sensations that are developing in me. He chuckles.

"And why ever not, love?" he asks. I sigh.

"I had to get over you…"

"Oh…" is all he says. I feel him back away and hear footsteps down a hall. I open my eyes and follow him quietly. He walks back to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed, seemingly for balance.

"You'll love her, I just know it!" I say, trying to cheer him up. "She's beautiful… Smart, too… I swear, Casey, we made something so incredible… It's just… Oh my god, you _have_ to meet her…" I marvel.

"I'd love to…" he trails.

"…but?"

"…but I live _here_ now… I can't just pack everything up and leave."

"You did it the last time."

He pauses.

"Nicky…"

"No, I don't want your excuses. You left me, and you didn't come back. You never called or even sent a letter or anything! You didn't even care enough to do _that_! Luckily, when Jaime told me he loved me, it struck me hard that, even if I don't think about you every day, no matter what, I wouldn't be able to get over you! So, I came down here looking for you, though I had no idea what the fuck I was looking at, and it _had_ to be fate's interference that led me to _conveniently_ find you on a bench. You can't tell me that that isn't a sign we are supposed to be together, Casey." I cross my arms and look down shamefully.

I feel hot skin touch mine, making a shiver roll through every inch of my body. I keep my eyes closed and my arms crossed, trying to stay immune to Casey's seduction. It's difficult, but I seem to be winning. Maybe it's my frame of mind, or maybe it's the fact that I'm bigger than him now, and he just seems so much feebler.

He touches my chest gently, kissing along my neck and down. I continue to keep my eyes closed, resisting stimulation. I feel his scalding lips pressed against my abdomen, and my eyelids flutter. I lift my head and look up to the ceiling, still trying to resist, but Casey goes a bit further.

He continues kissing around my waist, pulling lightly at the edge of my sweatpants with his teeth. I refuse to look down at him worried that I'll get caught up in his sensual atmosphere and break. I speak gently.

"Casey, I'm not going to just ignore this because you're trying to be seductive," I say, still looking up. He chuckles lowly.

"Then why are you looking up?"

"My neck hurts."

"Does your dick hurt, too? 'Cause its head is comin' up, too." I can't help but laugh at this.

"You're so stupid," I say, looking down at him and smiling. He winks, kissing my waistline while still looking up at me. I blush, feeling all my resistance falter in the glow of his eyes.

"You love me," he says, looking up at me lovingly. I roll my eyes.

"Unfortunately." He frowns.

"Don't be like that," he says quietly, pulling at the edge of my sweatpants more to where he's taking them off of my body, his eyes still locked with mine. I take slow, shaky breaths, trying to hold myself together. He makes me so mad when he becomes more dominant, and I'm left helplessly whimpering.

I close my eyes again, looking to the right in annoyance. I feel my sweatpants slide further down until they reach my ankles. Casey runs his heated hands across my skin, forming chill bumps all over me.

I gasp lightly as smooth warmth surrounds my lower appendage, making me look down and tremble. Casey looks up at me innocently.

"What? I thought your neck hurt?" he questions facetiously. I roll my eyes, smirking at him. He winks and ducks his head, continuing. I shake gently, feeling myself stiffen. Casey looks up at me again, giggling.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head slowly, smiling at me.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're just funny."

"But why?"

"I don't know; you just are."

"Wow."

"M hm," he mumbles as he continues again. By this point, I can't stand it any longer. I suck in one deep breath before faltering completely. I moan shortly, uncrossing my arms to dig my fingers into his hair. My breathing quickens as I push and pull on Casey's hair, getting stimulated higher and higher with every passing second. Casey holds onto my waist firmly.

Just before I climax he stops, wiping his mouth and kissing along my waist and abdomen again. I shudder, needing to feel him again.

"Caseyyyyy…" I whine. He smirks, standing back up and looking at me intently. I sigh gently once before pulling him by the waistline of his pants, making him shove harshly against me. I kiss him strongly, holding nothing back. He smirks into the kiss, grabbing onto my ass with both hands.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks, kissing along my neck.

"I should ask you the same thing," I reply, digging my fingers into his hair. He moans against my skin, begging to be touched. I pull his head up for a kiss but change it to a trailing of my lips across his. He sighs shakily as I lightly nip at his neck, trailing my tongue every so often. He shudders.

"Nicky…" he whispers, tangling his fingers through my hair.

"Hm…" I mumble against his skin.

"Are we going to do this again?" he asks. I chuckle lightly, making him whimper softly again. I kick my sweatpants off of my ankles, leaning into him. He trembles carefully.

"Do what?" I tease, my frozen fingertips trailing along his waistline, gliding effortlessly over his hip bones. He pushes against me softly, trying to hold himself back. It makes me laugh.

"Don't tease me like that," he pleads.

"It's so cute when you beg," I whisper, finally dominant once again. He groans. I smile, still lightly touching the area all around his pelvis, hardening him, no doubt. He gasps. I raise a brow, looking back into his deep blue eyes. "Now," I whisper, touching my nose to his, "ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I really _don't_ know."

"Okay then," I say, moving away from him and walking toward his bedroom door to leave. I smirk when I feel his hot hand grab onto my wrist, pulling me back. I slam into him hard. He speaks harshly through clenched teeth, somewhat in a look and attitude of finally accepting his defeat.

"Will you, Dominic, _please_, fuck me again…?" I laugh, pulling his leg up again. He smirks, holding onto my shoulders and pushing down, wrapping his legs around my waist. I slam him quickly into a wall, farthest from his bed. He legs me go, standing in front of me readily. I twist him around roughly, shoving him hard against the wall. He chuckles, loving the gentle but firm actions.

He's already wet, previously prepared more than necessary. I straddle his waist, pushing slightly into him. He gasps, his body tightening around me. I push further, making him whimper in pain. I kiss his back, wrapping my arms gently around his hot waist. I repeat my words from way earlier.

"I love you…"


	32. Waterfall

Finally coming back to reality, Casey and I sit on his bed cross-legged, fingers intertwined.

"Casey…" I start.

"Nick—" he interrupts me, reaching over to touch my cheek. I look at him innocently, taking in the appearance of his beautifully flawless face, trying to memorize it again before I leave. "We need to talk… Seriously…"

"I know, Case, and I know what you're going to say."

"No you—"

"I have to go back to LA, I know. I can't stay _here_, obviously, and I know you sure as hell don't want to go _back_."

"Nicky—"

"So, my proposition is to spend as much time as we can together before I go back home, for good, I suppose. We could make this a long-distance thing, right? Visit each other every so often!"

"Dominic!" Casey shouts, smacking my face. I look at him in confusion, raising a brow. He sighs, kissing me briefly. "Dominic… I wanna go back."

"W…What?"

"I wanna come back home!" he shouts, smiling wildly. I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes, overflowing quite quickly. He chuckles breathlessly, pulling my face to his and kissing me shortly, over and over and over. I laugh, pushing on his chest and shoulder, making him fall backwards. I lay on top of him gently, kissing him sweetly.

"What for?" I ask curiously. He smiles, stroking my hair and kissing me once, smiling again.

"I love you too much to let you leave me here… Plus, I think Kelly and Jaime have discovered the joys of each _other_, so they need a place to stay, right? I could give them my place…"

"Oh, Casey!" I exclaim, hugging him to me. He laughs, squeezing me gently. I smile, kissing him thoroughly once before climbing off of him and raiding his closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questions. I laugh.

"We're packing all your shit and leaving as soon as possible!"

"Really?!"

"Hell, yeah!"

"I love you…"

I turn around and smile at him, winking. "I love you."

* * *

**Upon coming home, Casey considers college. He and Dominic go to register, but Dominic makes an awkward mistake, referring to Casey as his friend. Casey is hurt, feeling as though Dominic is ashamed of him… And so, the story continues from that point…**

* * *

"Friend?" I question. Dominic nods. I look to the professor and smile. "Yeah, friend." Professor looks at me with a strangely questionable expression. He sighs deeply before replying.

"Alright, men. We'll review your records and get back with you in a few days." We nod.

"Thanks," I say, turning sharply and leaving the room. Dominic rushes after me as I walk swiftly down the hallway. I turn at the corner end of a hallway, slipping soundlessly into a janitor's closet nearby.

"Casey?" Dominic questions down the hall. His voice is muffled by the closed janitor's door in front of me. He calls my name two more times before another voice sounds. It's a female.

"Lookin' for your girlfriend?"

"No, a friend of mine. He's a guy," Dominic replies.

"Oh… well, do you need help?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Describe him," the girl says, their voices floating down the hallway and out of audible range. I slam my fist against the door, turning my back to it and sliding down pitifully to the floor. I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my head in between. Tears fall immediately like rain as I whisper gently to myself.

"He did it twice…"

I sit there for hours, crying quietly and rocking back and forth. I eventually stand and wipe off my face with my sleeve. I open the janitor's door and look to the clock on a nearby wall. I've been in hiding for eight hours, now. It's three in the morning. I have tons of missed calls and messages.

All lights were off in the school. I try to use the elevator, but it doesn't open. I sigh, looking to a small window on the opposite wall. I see that it's partially open and pull upward onto it. It's difficult at first, but I eventually screech it open. I look down to the ground six stories below, a sinking feeling presenting itself in my stomach. I take a deep breath.

I sigh deeply a few times before wiping my face off again and climbing into the open window. I take a deep breath and jump through, landing softly and quietly onto the grass. I look around warily before running back home.

* * *

Once home, I quietly slide my window open and climb into my room, seeing a covered bowl on my bed. I look inside hesitantly, smiling slightly at the unexpected gift.

'_Someone left out food for me…'_ I hear footsteps behind me. I turn slowly and see Dominic watching me anxiously.

"Where've you been?" he asks quietly. I shrug. "You okay…?" I shrug again. "Come take a walk with me…" I sigh and walk to the window hesitantly, climbing back out the way I came in. Dominic follows close behind.

I start walking down the street solemnly until Dominic tries to take my hand in his. I pull my hand away and continue walking, shoving my hands in my pockets. My speed increases.

Dominic is frozen in place for a moment, hurt. He speeds up his walking rate to catch up with me.

"Casey!" he shouts, trying for my hand again. I whip around in a flash, startling him. He flinches.

"What?!" I scream. He watches me innocently.

"What's wrong?" he asks gently, trying once more to take my hand. I pull my hand away and slap him harshly across his cheek. He looks at me, shocked and confused. I huff.

"Oh, year, sure! You wanna be all lovey with me now that it's three in the fucking _morning_, and no one is in sight, but as soon as we're in public, I'm just your _friend_!" He blinks.

"Wait… what?"

"With head professor!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You called me your _friend_, Dominic! Your _FRIEND!_" His expression changes as he realizes what I'm speaking of.

"Oh, _that_?"

"_YES, THAT_!"

"That bothered you?"

"Of course it fucking bothered me! You kissed me before we even left the house, saying how much you loved me and how happy you were that you had a boyfriend as amazing as me! Getting to the college, you didn't talk much, but I didn't think anything about it at the time! Then, when we were walking outside, you crossed your arms conveniently as soon as I reached for your hand! You then called me your _friend_, and you left with some whore who most likely had huge boobs and a ditsy smile, calling me your _friend_ a _second time_! How the hell can I not be bothered by that?!"

Dominic watches me, his expression unreadable.

"I wasn't thinking—" he mumbles.

"You weren't thinking?!" I blurt. He flinches. "It's not something you have to _think_ about, Nick! I can't deal with this shit anymore!"

"Deal with what?"

"With you constantly in denial! Of who you are! I don't wanna have to play this game with you forever, hiding! I'm tired! I gave my heart to you a long, long time ago, and I never got it back, and I probably never will. You continue to trash it every time you push me back into your denial lies!"

"I'm not—"

"I don't think you even love me at all! I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me!" I begin crying and walking back to the house, not too far off, thankfully. Dominic whispers pathetically.

"Casey… what are you saying?" I pause, not turning at all to look back at him. I sniff once to hold back the tears.

"I guess… I'm saying… I can't have a boyfriend who's ashamed of me…" Dominic sighs.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Casey!"

"If you have to _think_ about saying what I am to you, then why don't I just ease that memory straining difficulty for you?!" I continue walking until I reach my window again. I climb inside just as Dominic catches the edge of my pants. I smack his hand away.

"But—"

"Do you even know what you _are_? What you _want_?"

"Casey… I want you…"

"Do you? It's getting pretty hard to tell. I'm not going to end up being your hidden booty call…"

"You're not!"

"Not anymore."

"Are you… breaking up with me…?" Dominic asks, his deep, huge, beautiful brown eyes piercing sharply into mine. I sigh deeply.

"Were we ever really together in the first place?" I ask. Black tears fall down his face quickly. His lips tremble slightly as he tried so harshly to stay calm and held together.

"But… Casey… I… I love you…" he whispers. I hesitate for a moment. I, then, say six words that crush everything we've ever been through before slamming the window shut and closing the curtains.

"Yeah? Well, I don't love you."


	33. Falter

I wake up the next morning with sweat making my clothing stick to my body. I unthinkingly walk out of my room after getting freshened up and into Dominic's room, looking up to see him sleeping soundlessly. I smile lightly to myself before remembering the events from earlier in the beginning hours of the morning. I scowl at the beautiful boy before me, holding back my tears.

I walk over to him and touch his face, pressing my lips softly against his. They're practically frozen. A light _sizzle_ sounds between our contrasting temperatures touching one another. He stirs slightly in his sleep, freezing me where I stand. He mumbles a few words while warped in his slumber.

"Mm… Casey… You taste good… last night… so good… Sorry… Denial… I love you…" Dominic turns over, cuddling into his pillow. I kiss his shoulder lightly before turning sharply and leaving the room. I hear a mumble as I step foot out of the doorway and head for the kitchen.

"Casey?"

I don't answer. I continue walking until I reach the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Case," Adam says, handing me a plate of food. I nod upward as a hello. "You okay?" he asks. I shrug. He purses his lips before speaking a third time." If you need me, I'm always here for you." With that, he leaves the kitchen silently and walks back to his own bedroom with Tommy.

I eat my food in silence, Adam and Tommy gone off packing for their silly vacation and Leila a whole five states away in college, actually doing something with the rest of her life.

I contemplate what the hell I want to do with my life, ultimately resulting in nothing at all. I walk to the front door quietly, not quite sure of where I might be going. I hear a low faint voice behind me.

"Casey…" I sigh deeply and turn around slowly, raising a brow.

"Dominic." He hesitates.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I—I just do…" I know what he wants to say, though, of course. I roll my eyes and turn around anyway, opening the door and feeling the cool air wash over my sweaty, sticky body.

Dominic grabs my wrist roughly, pulling me back. "Casey… please…" he whispers. I turn calmly to face him, releasing his hold from me. I hold his face gently in both of my hands, leaning closer until I'm barely three inches from touching his flawlessly perfect face.

"I want to kiss you so terribly right now, but I'm afraid it'll just make things worse for me and it'll confuse who you truly are even more, so I won't." Dominic watches me hesitantly, blinking once very slowly.

"You won't… _I WILL_!" Dominic shouts, taking a hold of my chin and pulling me roughly to him. He shoves his tongue down my throat mercilessly, barely letting me gather up even a little bit of air. I breathe deeply through my nose, the only way I can attain air since he refuses to let me go.

I want so badly to slap him harshly across his face, to punch him in his jaw, t shove him against a wall… But as soon as I imagine angrily shoving him against the wall, I just as quickly envision myself ripping off his clothing while he's shoved against the wall, his lips frozen on my heated body, giving me fueled emotions like no one else could possibly even come close to giving me.

I get lost in the kiss, grabbing lightly at his thin t-shirt. I beg in my mind for him to hold me tighter, and I'm pleased when he does. He slowly backs me up until I softly touch the wall. He reaches out beside me and slams the front door closed. He continues kissing me, allowing a literal five seconds for me to catch my breath. His freezing hands cool off my blazing body, his touchy affection giving me harsh boners…

Adam and Tommy come out of their room and chuckle at the sight of us. They open the front door and ruffle our hair as they walk past, each of them saying, "Love you, Case. Love you, Nick. You two have fun!" They close the door behind them and drive off. Dominic finally releases me from his firm grasp, letting me fall to the floor in exhaustion.

I look up and see that Dominic is examining his nails calmly without any sort of hyperventilation or infatuated expression. I feel as though I've been suffocated. He looks down at me and raises a brow. I hesitate a moment, not sure what to say to him and not sure if I have the strength to get myself up off of the floor. He smiles apologetically to me, gently.

I can't help but falter under his beauty. I sigh, looking down in shame. He crouches down to my level, lifting my head by my chin and looking at me sweetly. He kisses me once lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Casey. I really do. Please forgive me…"

"I can't…"

"I'll go back and tell the professor that you're my boyfriend, if you want." I shake my head.

"I've already asked someone. He's majorly homophobic. We won't stand a chance, no matter how good our grades are or whatever else we can do better than anyone else on this entire fucking planet.

"Too bad," he says quietly, pulling me up off of the ground and kissing me thoroughly one last time before sending me to my room to get dressed properly, himself included.

* * *

Dominic and I arrive at the college on his motorcycle, heading calmly up to a top floor to see the head professor. We walk into his office quietly, waiting for him to end his phone call. He sees us and nods once in acknowledgement before ending his call gratefully.

"Thank god you two are here. I couldn't get off the phone with that woman," he says exasperatively.

"Who?" I ask.

"My _wife_!" he shouts, laughing. Dominic and I stand awkward in the doorway, brows raised in unamusement. Head professor clears his throat before asking us to please be seated. We decline. He clears his throat again, obviously never refused before in seating. He questions us, "So, what can I do for you boys today?"

"We heard you're a bit homophobic, sir," Dominic says confidently. Head professor clears his throat again. He has a serious obsession with that, I notice. He takes a deep breath.

"One could put it in that way, I suppose," he replies.

"So, you probably wouldn't let a pair of queers into your prestigious school, huh?" Dominic asks.

"Perhaps not… Of whom are you speaking, boy?"

"Myself and my _boyfriend_, here." Head professor clears his throat again, making me want to rip it out of his neck.

"Well… I'm not sure what you want me to do about that."

"You wanted us to attend this school so terribly, but now that you find out we are gay, you want us out of here as quickly as possible, am I right? I'm sure you'll thoroughly disinfect your office once we leave." Head professor just stares at Dominic.

"Well, I only want the best students at my school. Two frilly little lady-boys aren't going to better the school in any possible way, especially since they can spread their homoerotic diseases all across campus and convert other fine young men into a gay."

"_A_ gay? We are considered our own race, now?"

"Whatever you call yourselves…"

"Wow."

"I don't want you two attending my school and tainting its perfect record of excellence."

"Well, fuck you, too…"

"Excuse me?!"

"We don't need to enroll here if this is how we are gonna be treated. You're a fucking jackass, with silly prejudices against some of the dumbest shit. Get the fuck over yourself and get a life. Oh, and by the way, your wife, Gloria, is cheating on you with your sister Megan. How's _that_ for homoerotic?!"

Dominic fumes and storms out of head professor's office, leaving him and me confused and awestruck. He pulls me by my wrist but stops in the doorway and turns to head professor for the last time.

"Also—" he says, before grabbing my face and conspicuously showing head professor what it looks like to see a boy shove his skilled tongue deep down into the dizzied throat of another boy. He grabs hold of my crotch, making me flinch. He releases me completely, winking once and looking at head professor, whose face is covered in horror and disgust.

Dominic looks at me for a fraction of a second, his thoughts equal to mine. We both look at head professor and flip him off, sharing another R-rated kiss. Dominic breaks off of the kiss and winks to professor, smiling adorably and pulling me out of the office. He slams the door shut and looks at me calmly.

"Hi," I manage to whisper.

"Hi," he says back. I blush.

"Why did you do all of that?" I ask. He smirks.

"Because, like I said, I love you. I am so, SO sorry I just called you my friend. Believe me, you are SO much more than that… I love you, Casey, with all of my heart…"

"I love you…" I whisper. Dominic touches his forehead to mine, looking up to kiss me. This kiss is calmer, sweeter, and slower. I smile, thinking back again on this morning's kiss at the front door. I blush painfully.


	34. Homophobia is a Disease

"Nicky… That was… amazing…"

"Yeah, yeah," he says, pulling me along by my wrist.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to keep up.

"Fooding."

"Where?"

"Wherever." I smile, hopping onto his back. He laughs, walking quickly.

* * *

Once to a restaurant unknown to me, he links his fingers with mine, opening the door and allowing me to walk through ahead of him. I blush at his chivalry, hoping for more.

The man at the maitre-di's station looks at us warily, turning his nose up at us and giving a peculiar expression.

"Name?" he asks smugly.

"Nicky," Dominic says, squeezing my hand slightly. The man nods once slightly, writing in his book. Dominic and I sit on a nearby bench, waiting for my name to be called out. He holds me closely, kissing my cheek sweetly. I blush and giggle like an idiot.

"You don't have to do all of this, you know…" I mumble.

"Yes, Casey, I do. I hurt you, and I have to try my best to make up for it," Dominic explains.

"You've already proven yourself, baby. It's alright, now."

Dominic looks at me with determination in his eyes. The maitre'di's voice distracts us both.

"Nicole? Nicole?" I look at Dominic in confusion. The man repeats himself again twice more. "Nicole? Ni-_cole ?"_ The man looks to the two of us with a shady smirk on his face. "Nicole, I'm calling for you."

"I didn't put my name down as Nicole," Dominic says calmly, squeezing my hand again.

"Yes, well, with _your_ kind, it's easy to just _presume_ what your name is…" Dominic breathes deeply.

"Our kind?"

"Homos, Sapphics, queers, whatever you like to call each other." My mouth drops open. Dominic stands, pulling me with him.

"We call ourselves people," he argues.

"Freaks is more like it," the man whispers, gathering and sorting menus on his post. Dominic pulls me with him to the man's podium. He takes my face in his hands, winking once and smiling. The maitre-di looks up at the same exact second that Dominic leans forward and slips his tongue first into my mouth smoothly. My face heats up.

Dominic then looks to the maitre-di's shocked face with a smug expression, still consuming my face. He releases me with a loud _smack_. I hold onto the podium for support, suddenly becoming a bit woozy.

"Fuck you," he says before grabbing my hand and walking out of the restaurant. I smile wildly.

"You're incredible…" I whisper. He laughs, pulling me close once we get to his motorcycle. He arches my back across the seat dramatically before kissing me. This kiss is not much of a kiss, though. It's more like he's trying to eat me, starting with my mouth.

I love it so much, the taste of him indescribable and inescapable. I hold tightly onto his t-shirt, attempting to steady myself. Oxygen escapes my lungs, suffocating me, but I can't seem to stop for a breath. Dominic's fingers trail across my stomach over my shirt, precariously inching further down to the hem of the shirt itself, begging to lift it, rip it, scorch it, anything.

"Thank you…" he whispers after he releases me, finally. I take a long moment to regain air flow and brain activity. He winks, touching my face lightly. His touch is like electricity, sending shocks all through me. I lean into his hand gently, wanting the feeling to continue, but he pulls his hand away to my dismay. He sighs deeply for the millionth time.

"I'm not really hungry," I mumble. "But… I do know something we can do to make both of us hungry for a lot more than just food…" Dominic looks at me softly, leaning in close to my ear.

"Let's go," he whispers, taking me back home hastily, slipping through traffic smoothly.

* * *

"Shit, my dads are back home…" Dominic mumbles.

"How?"

"Probably forgot something. Or maybe they're fucking. Who knows."

"More than likely fucking."

"Grrrreeeaaatttt…"

"I love Lanie, but I just don't wanna deal with her right now…"

"Me either…"

"What about that college wing?" I ask. Dominic shrugs lightly.

"Do we want each other that badly?" he asks. We stare at each other for a pretty long time before he breaks the silence, his words blending. "You'rerightweshouldgo," he mumbles, pushing me away from the house and back to his bike. I giggle idiotically.

* * *

He drives us to the wing, parking quietly and slipping inside with me. We walk upstairs and see a gorgeously decorated bedroom.

"It incredibly stunning…" I whisper.

"No wonder they loved this place so much," Dominic says, touching the thick comforter. I spin him around to face me. I kiss him harshly, backing him against the frame of the bed, leaning in closely to his ear like he did to me. He shudders at my heated touch.

"Time to rip it to shreds…" I whisper.


	35. Tease

I stand in my bathroom sleepily, my palms pressed firmly against the marble countertop being the only thing keeping me from falling over onto the tiled floor. I brush my teeth meticulously, wondering if I should rebrush two or three times more since my sleep deprivation might be challenging my ability to perceive the time span I take up.

After doing such a total of five times, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, touching my forehead to the mirror in front of me, still leaning against the countertop. I feel frigid arms snake around my waist, pulling me lightly. I smile slightly.

I open my eyes and lift my head, seeing Dominic's pale, beautiful face staring back at me in the mirrored image of myself. I laugh weakly. He puts his cheek against mine, causing our contrasting temperatures to make a _sizzle_.

He sticks his tongue out of his mouth and toward my face, waiting for me to do the same. I laugh and stick my tongue out as well, touching the tip of mine to his. We stand there a few seconds, looking at ourselves in the mirror. He giggles, grabbing my chin and pulling my face sideways.

He winks and smiles before pressing his lips against mine, not bothering to use his tongue on me. I can sense that he's calm, loving, and just wants a kiss. A simple kiss, with nothing heated or heavy as usual.

I slide my arms around his waist, pulling him slowly closer to me. He wraps and folds his arms around my neck digging his fingers into my hair. He scratches my head with his nails gently, enjoying my careful touches.

Neither of us pushes against the other. Neither of us pushes the kiss further. Neither of us gropes the other. We just stand there calmly, kissing gently, holding one another softly. Dominic's lips stray away from mine and move down to my neck, kissing and biting gently. He bites once particularly harshly, pulling the flesh away with his teeth.

He releases his grip, causing me to feel my heartbeat in a small spot on my neck. He sucks the area thoroughly, giving me a massive hickey. I smile slightly, closing my eyes and running my fingers through his dark brown hair. He pulls my waist gently, leading me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

He lays me gently on my bed, my plum, midsleeve, button-up shirt flowing open easily. Dominic lays himself on top of me, my legs spreading just slightly so that he falls gently between them. He continues to kiss me sweetly, running his fingers through my hair again.

I begin lifting the bottom of his black t-shirt up his torso, stopping every few centimeters to trail my hot fingers across his frozen skin. I pull the shirt up past his stomach, my hands studying his anatomy with pleasure. He squirms slowly at my caresses, moving his lips to my neck again, sucking the already-bruised hickey from just moments ago.

My left hand takes hold of the back of his cold neck, directing him. My right hand slowly trails down his spine and past the small of his back, sliding smoothly into his pants. My hand glides across his ass, feeling him up so slowly, more passionately than perversely. His back arches slightly, raising his bottom upward and pushing it against my hand voluntarily. I smirk, eyes still closed.

Dominic begins to push his pelvis against mine gently, making my eyes snap open. I take a few deep breaths, trying inconspicuously to push him away from me. He continues to shove himself against me, putting pressure against my pants and making my heart beat quicker.

I hold onto his waist gingerly, pushing lightly to get him off of me. He continues to push, kissing and biting my neck more and more. He reaches up and begins nibbling on my earlobe, making me shudder. My breath becomes shaky as I stop pushing and start pulling him closer.

He presses his lips softly but eagerly to mine once more, slowly raising the pressure in my pants. I'm sure he knows that he's doing it, too, because he starts laughing breathlessly when I whimper quietly aloud, still shivering.

"It's so cute when you act so frail and helpless…" he says quietly, almost inaudibly. I roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop teasing me like this…"

"Teasing? No… I consider it experimenting…"

"On what? My heart? How cruel, Nicky…"

"Mm… say my name again…"

"Dominic, stop," I say, laughing lightly. He smiles, kissing me again. We hear my door open lightly, Adam and Tommy standing in the doorway. I smirk and look over at them.

"Hey, guys, breakfast is on the table," Tommy says, smiling warmly and walking over to Leila's room to tell her the same.

"You and Tommy have got to be the _coolest_ parents in the universe," I say to Adam. He laughs.

"Nah…" he mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Adam, you really are. What other parents would walk in on their son and his boyfriend, _who lives with them_, kissing on the boyfriend's bed, and calmly say that breakfast is ready?"

"Plenty of parents…"

"Maybe, but not parents who also care about their kids."

"Well, I remember being a teenager once. You two are respectable. You usually try to do stuff like this behind closed doors, anyway, not right out in public. You're much calmer about it than Tommy and me. You guys are practically adults, now, anyway. We're letting you live your lives."

"Like I said, so cool…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do _you know what_ while we're all home."

"You do it!" Dominic interjects. Adam laughs.

"Yeah, cause we paid for this house and everything in it! You two don't pay a dime, so go find your own rooms to tear down!"

"Dad!" Dominic shouts, clearly embarrassed. He nuzzles into my neck, hiding his blushes. I giggle, winking at Adam.

"We took over your old place, Adam. It's perfect," I say, smiling. His eyes light up dramatically as he remembers.

"The first time Tommy and I made love… Oh, it was magical…" I snort.

"Cute."

"Yeah, sure. It really is a lovely little room, though. It's where Leila was conceived, anyway."

"Gross."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hmph."

"Oh, by the way, Tommy and I are gonna need our condoms back. You took the entire box. We gotta at least share."

"DAD!" Dominic yells, his entire face beaming bright red.

"Don't take our condoms, then!" he retorts, laughing. I smile.

"See, you're such an awesome dad, Adam! Who can have this kind of conversation with his son and not be somewhat actually angry?!"

"Whatever, Case. Just return them when you can, please, okay? And come eat." I nod.

"Thanks," I say, looking at Dominic's hot face. He glares at me. I kiss him lightly on the lips, making him give up.

"No problem," Adam replies, smiling and shaking his head slightly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Casey… That was so fucking embarrassing…"

"Suck it the fuck up, Nicky. Your dad is awesome."

"Whatever…"

"Hey… If you'll be nice, we can go to the dorm later tonight, fair?" Dominic hesitates a moment before nodding and kissing me.

"Fair enough… for now. I love you…"

"And I love _you_…" I whisper, kissing him back. I slide my hands quickly up his thin black shirt, my fingertips softly caressing his nipples. He giggles, grabbing my wrists and moving my hands. I raise a brow quizzically.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help but laugh, because when you touched me, I said the body part in my mind and it's just a funny word…" I roll my eyes.

"What, nipples?" I ask. He giggles again, covering his mouth. I smile gently, pulling his hand away from his mouth and kissing him sweetly. I slide my hands up his shirt again, touching him in the same place. He giggles idiotically again, taking my wrist. I hold onto his chin with my right hand, keeping his mouth attached to mine. He loosens his grasp on my left wrist, letting me continue.

The area hardens underneath my heated touch, making me smirk into our kiss. I continue to caress, earning a soft moan from Dominic. My left hand snakes down his torso and around his waist, sliding down the small of his back and into his pants again, grabbing at his ass. He arches again, his cool skin touching mine once more. He moans quietly again.

I reach my hand further down, my middle finger finally finding the spot I was searching for. I touch the area lightly, making Dominic gasp every so slightly. I continue to kiss him, carefully using my finger to start him off. He scoots forward to give me better access, slightly moving his body in perfect rhythm with my movements.

He finally, _finally_ touches the tip of his tongue to my bottom lip, soundlessly requesting permission. I part my lips slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue just in front of my teeth. I smirk as he whimpers, hating being teased. I take my hand out of his pants and hold onto his waist with both hands, kissing him quietly but never letting him intrude past my teeth. He groans.

"Caseyyyyy…" he mumbles. I laugh lowly.

"Not so fun being teased, is it?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not fun, I know…"

"Then again, you _always_ falter under _my_ touch…"

"Hey, I can resist you if I wanna!" he argues. I lick his top lip softly, gaining total access to his mouth voluntarily. My hand slides down his stomach slowly, inching toward his pants closer and closer. He pants softly as I tease him, touching my tongue to his lips barely and shying away, over and over and over. His body shakes with desire. I laugh lowly again.

"Ready for breakfast?" I ask, carefully pushing him off of me and standing up from the bed, turning and holding my hand out for him to take.

"Jackass," he mumbles under his breath, taking my hand. I pull him close harshly, practically slamming him into me.

"Yeah, well…"

"Thanks for coming back…"

"I love you…" I whisper before kissing him lovingly. He moans into the kiss, accepting his defeat.

"I love you…" he whispers into the kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
